The Scientist
by Ariela246
Summary: Double D is upset from all the bullying he has been experiencing, but what will happen when Eddy tries to prank the football team and once again drags Double D into participating. While Kevin has come to realize his attraction for Double D, however he has a reputation to keep up. Will he manage to keep his love a secret and maintain his tough football player reputation? (KEVEDD)
1. Nobody said it was easy

_**HI, this is my first fan fiction, but it's because i recently really got into KEVEDD. When i was listening to the song the Scientist by Coldplay this story rushed through my head and i couldn't help but write and bring it to life (thats why its called the scientist lol). I was nervous to publish this but i hope you enjoy it. This is just an introduction to the story but next chapter will be very eventful i promise :3**_

* * *

How had it come to this? What could he have possibly done wrong to deserve the vicious attitude from his peers? The boy with the black beanie pondered as he strolled through the dark streets of the cul-de-sac neighborhood. Just how long had he been feeling pathetic and belittled, and just how much longer would he keep on feeling this miserable state of mind? The boy knew better than to take to heart those awful insults and attacks against him from his high school foes, unfortunately he was only human. No matter how much he tried to ignore the bullying, the poor boy had his nights of vulnerability.

Edd made his way to the old neighborhood playground that was just a block away from his house. He flopped down to sit on one of the swings, recalling his childhood and how ecstatic he would feel with the other two ED's as they would run away from an angry mob due to another failed scam. He looked up and noticed how the moon was shining brightly in the middle of a clear sky. Then he thought how life had changed everyone and gotten difficult in such a short amount of time, yet the sky had managed to stay the same.

It was around 1 am Edd figured, not bothering to actually check the time on his phone since his parents weren't home waiting for him. They had left a note about 3 days ago that they had a doctor's convention to attend. This was normal for Edd, for most of his childhood he was left alone due to his parent's extremely busy schedule. On a regular night, Edd would have been fast asleep at this hour, but after a long school week of being constantly bullied he needed a breather. Besides the school week was over and he now had the weekend to sleep in a little.

Edd was enjoying his peaceful late night outing, since he rarely did this. He always found peace looking up at the sky, it gave him comfort. Edd had his eyes closed as was swinging back and forth relishing the October air hit his face when he suddenly heard voices, mostly male. One of them seemed very familiar, a husky voice Edd knew so well. He stood up to leave as rapidly as possible to flee from this husky voice before—

"Dwble Dork?" called out the slurring husky voice

Edd had no choice but to turn around already caught and replied in a shy manner "S-Salutations Kevin…"

Edd observed that there were four other males and three females around Kevin. All had rosy cheeks, and that 2 other males as well as Kevin held a bottle of alcohol in hand. They were drunk. Great, Edd thought as this would make it easier for him to escape the jock.

"What yu doing out dis late Dweeb?" asked the jock as he stumbled forward to Edd

"Oh, I was just out on a late night stroll, b-but I must be leaving now Kevin" replied Edd nervously waving a hand to say goodbye.

"Wait…" Kevin reached out and grabbed Edd's arm "what the fuck wrong with Yu? Yu out spying on us?"

"L-Language Kevin…No absolutely not, so if you will release me I'll be retiring to my home now_"_

_"_Whaever Dork_" _Kevin released Edd's arm and watched him quickly scurry away. He was not in the mood to beat him up since he had already enough that day at school to satisfy himself.

…

Kevin had returned home very late that night and collapsed on his bed with an almost empty bottle of alcohol. "_Tsk_" He stared at the ceiling thinking how he found it very weird that he would run into the Dork at these late hours out in the streets. Kevin was curious and wondered what the Dweeb was up to so late at night. It couldn't have been another lame scam the two other Dorks weren't with him, so what _was_ he doing?

He started to get angry at himself for wasting time in thinking about that pathetic dork. It wasn't too long ago that Kevin began to notice Double D, not in his usual want to beat up way, but he somehow found him… cute? Kevin rolled his eyes '_How could I possibly find that weakling cute_?' But he would notice how his eyes would unconsciously stare at Double D's smile and would smirk at how adorable the gap between his front teeth was. Catching himself thinking about the other teen, Kevin mentally slapped himself and turned over on his bed. Kevin was still in denial of his liking for Double D, but he had to admit that he was always fonder of him than the other two dorks and recalled how Edd had helped him back in their younger days.

He groaned catching himself again. He tossed his red hat and the alcohol bottle onto the floor and ran his fingers through his ginger hair in frustration. What the hell was he thinking? It was pity; it must have been pity what he was feeling. Of course he didn't like that dork, how could he? He sat up and picked up the bottle to drink what little was left of the alcohol.

"Fuck that dweeb…" Kevin said as he finally lay back down to fall asleep.


	2. Come Back and Haunt Me

_**Hello again, this is chapter 2 and i specifically saved this for today, being Valentines day ;) but i'm sorry its not a very happy one. Nonetheless i hope you enjoy it, and i hope i put in enough emotion into this chapter. Also this will probably be the longest chapter in this story just cause so much **_**_happens._**

* * *

Monday… Double D somehow seemed to dread the day, knowing his bullies would somehow find a way to torment him. Nonetheless he kept positive knowing his chemistry class would make his day better, since it was his favorite subject.

He got up from bed and stepped into the bathroom to shower. The water felt so refreshing to Double D; he valued personal hygiene and would always take a shower in the morning and at night. After the shower he headed to pick his cloths for the day. He looked around his closet and decided for his usual worn out blue jeans and a caramel colored sweater and black shoes. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast before going to school.

Edd then left his house and headed straight towards Eddy's, where the Ed's usually would meet up to walk together to school. Edd knocked on the door with a bright smile waiting for his dear friend to open. Edd could hear shouting from the inside and after about a minute, the short boy finally opened the door annoyed and stepped outside.

"Sup, double D." The shorter boy called

"May I ask what all the shouting inside was Eddy?" Edd questioned with a troubled look

"Just my mom being annoying..." Eddy said with an irritated face "where the heck is unibrow?"

They stood in front of Eddy's house waiting for a couple of minutes. Soon they saw the tall boy finally step out of his own house and ran quickly towards the two other ED's.

"What the heck Ed!" Eddy cried out as the taller boy embraced both Eddy and Double D with a huge smile plastered in his face.

"Sorry guys but I stayed up all night long reading the newest comic of _The Apocalypse_... dun dun duuuun" Ed motioned his hands as if playing a piano. "And Sarah told me if I didn't wash the dishes she was going to throw away my zombie movie collection!" Edd began to tear up but smiled again "but I got it all done..."

"Well boys we best be off to school or we may be late" suggested Edd

The day had gone by rapidly for Edd. It was pleasant to him for he had not had a day as peaceful as that Monday in a while. He hadn't seen his bullies what's so ever, Kevin didn't seem to take any interest in picking on him as well, and Eddy had not suggested in doing one of his infamous scams. Edd happily hummed his way towards his classes until the school day had passed. Fortunately for Double D this peace stayed all throughout the next 2 days.

...

It was now Thursday, and Edd was beginning to think that things where finally turning around. Edd was standing by his locker and was preparing his things for his first class when Eddy slammed the locker door close. Edd jumped from the sudden action and turned to face Eddy with a frown.

"Good Lord Eddy! Was it necessary to give me a fright to catch my attention?" Edd sighed annoyed

"Listen up stock head I've come up with the best prank to get back at Kevin and his team for bothering us all the time!" Eddy smiled a devilish smile "and I need you" he added

"Oh Eddy I've gone tried of your worthless pranks and scams, the jocks haven't done anything to us this week, I believe they might of had a change of heart" suggested Edd

"You think that now, but I bet they are planning something big for us, they wouldn't just stop torturing us out of nowhere... Just think of everything they have done to us Double D! This is just a little revenge. How come they can do whatever they want and we just stand by?" Eddy's voice had raised a little and Edd knew the short boy was remembering all the embarrassment he had gone through.

"Fine..." Sighed Edd _I guess Eddy does have a point, no matter how immoral it might be_... He thought "what is your idea Eddy"

"Awesome! Alright so the team has a match today and I was thinking of filling up the footballs with water from the inside"

"Marvelous Eddy, but wouldn't the match be ruined due to your childish prank?"

"That's the point genius" frowned Eddy "I'll text you later then"

A boy from the Football team named Zack had overheard Eddy's prank from the corner and grinned as he rushed over to his team mates to warn them about the prank. All the boys smirked and chuckled as their fellow team mate told them about the prank, and gathered together to come up with the idea to prank the Ed's first. They thought of something that would for sure put the dorks in their place and never try to mess with them again.

…

Double D had received a text from Eddy in the middle of his math class saying to meet him in the school supply room after school. Once the class was over, he proceeded into the room waiting for Eddy and Ed. Edd crossed his arms, and his eyes wondered around the room thinking of how filthy the room was. He then heard the door opening behind him. Edd turned around and to his surprise Kevin was the one standing in front of the door.

Kevin was being watched… his team mates had let him in on the prank they had come up with. He was to wait for Double D to enter the schools supply room and then he would have to do pester the boy into admitting he was gay. He had overheard Eddy whispering to Ed about Double D's confession of his homosexuality some time ago, so Kevin knew that it was true. Kevin had a recorder attached to him, and he knew exactly what to do. His heart was aching from the guilt he now felt, and knew it would only grow after this. He couldn't go through with this but his reputation was on the line. He saw Double D go into the room_. He took the bait _he thought as he followed the other boy into the room knowing he would regret every bit of what was to come.

Edd questioned whether the jock knew about Eddy's prank; why else would he be here? "Greetings K-Kevin... May I ask what you are doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to prepare for your match today?" questioned Edd nervously.

"Uh, something spilled on the locker room so I came here to grab some stuff to clean it up real quick… you know I should be asking you that same question" Kevin announced with a curious look.

"Oh um- w-well, you see…" Edd's knees started trembling and he started playing with his fingers as he bit his lower lip, what exactly _was_ he supposed to say? That he was going to contribute on a prank against the football team? _Of course not!_ Edd thought.

"Hey, chill out man…" Edd looked up to see Kevin standing right in front of him holding his shoulders "What, where you meeting someone in here to hook up with?" the jock teased.

Edd's cheeks immediately turned red at Kevin's comment "A-Absolutely not Kevin!"

"Oh, come on why else would you be in here? Another scam of the short dork then?" questioned Kevin curious to see the teen's reaction.

"n-no…." lied Edd looking away from not knowing what else to say.

"Well, looks whoever was meeting you isn't going to show up" smirked Kevin.

"I-it is n-not like that Kevin I assure you" stuttered Edd looking down at the floor "but you may be right, so I believe I'll be on my way now" Edd motioned to leave when Kevin grabbed his arm pulling him back. It was all too sudden, but before Edd knew it Kevin's lips were pressed against his.

"K-K-KEVIN!" Edd pulled back, his face was the deepest shade of red it had ever been. Kevin's actions were so unexpected Edd didn't understand.

" You just got ditched dork, so how about I make it worth your time" Kevin smirked moving closer as he noticed Edd stepping back, eventually trapping him against the wall.

"Heavens Kevin you shouldn't play around like this… so if you'll let me retire to my home please" Mumbled Edd looking for an opening to escape from the jock.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough than this mysterious person you were meeting? Kevin loved seeing the dork's reactions to his questions, how he would fidget underneath him.

"K-Kevin I have already told you that—mm" Edd began to explain when he was silenced by Kevin's lips once again, _they are surprisingly sweet _Edd thought. Edd's world began to spin rapidly, he lost balanced and was sinking deeper into Kevin.

After a few seconds of melodiousness Kevin pulled away "you know, I've always found you cute Double Dork" Kevin stared at a heavily blushing Edd, licking his lower lip and leaning in to bite Edd's ear at which Edd jumped. Kevin was telling the truth and inside he was shaking like crazy from the desire to tell the teen the entire truth, but he was being watched, recorded. He smirked when he saw Edd's eyes tightly closed, Edd was biting his lower lip again, and fingers tightly gripping Kevin's shirt as his body shook. Kevin thought it was the cutest fucking thing in the world, but he was reminded of his true goal once again and his heart tensed up. _Fuck…_ he thought then continued to question the teen "I overheard the other two dorks whispering that you had confessed being gay… is it true?" he asked as he gave a quick peck on Edd's cheek.

Edd's eyes shot open, it seemed as if his world had stopped spinning and come to a stop hard enough to halt his heart beating for a mere second. He had no idea how to respond so he just looked away wanting to run away, trembling fiercely.

"It's alright dork, you know I was actually kind of happy when I heard…"Kevin said in a soft voice against Edd's ear. He had to constantly remind himself he was being watched as he felt his heart become a nervous mess, but he kept his cool. He saw Edd look back at him slowly he seemed to be analyzing Kevin's words. "So, is it true?" he asked again.

"….correct" Edd breathed out the words very quietly but it was enough for the recorder to catch it.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and the room was flooded by the football team. The members all gathered around and laughed as Edd looked at them with terror of what was happening. This time his heart had completely stopped, his body was becoming hollow and his brain was malfunctioning with thoughts. _Run, Hide, Hate, I Hate them, why? Why? Why this humiliation? Run, Hide, Die…I want to Die…_ tears piled up as these thoughts bounced around his mind. _WHY? _Edd turned to Kevin horrified and confused as to what he had ever done to the jock. Edd's tears finally escaped his eyes when he saw Kevin laughing along. Then he saw his friends, Eddy and Ed get pushed in to stand next to him.

"Double D! I didn't send you that text we got kidnapped and my phone stolen" Eddy explained to Edd when he saw the teen staring at him with a confused look.

"OH NO EDDY! This is just like in the alien comics where—"began Ed but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Oh shut it Ed!" Yelled Eddy annoyed

"This is just too good" laughed one of the team members

"If you try to mess with us again we will spread this recording all over, got it?" said another

"We have another surprise for you dorks" said a member and suddenly half the team held up bags of something that smelled. Before any of the Ed's could react the team threw the bags at them, covering the boys in what seemed to be garbage. _Filthy, Filthy!_ Edd thought but his attention was quickly taken back to Kevin.

"Hope the gay doesn't rub off on you Kevin" teased one of the team members

"HA! As if, who would prefer this worthless fag over a hot babe like Nazz" answered Kevin

That was the final straw, Edd had had enough, his tears coming back again as he replayed Kevin's words… _worthless fag_… He quickly stood up and dashed out of the room, he was rapidly breaking from the inside out. _Why the humiliation? Do I deserve it for being gay? Do I deserve it for being a nerd? Do I deserve it for being myself? Do I deserve it for existing? Do I deserve it?_ Edd questioned as he ran back home, why had it all turned out this way he wondered. Once home he locked the door and rushed into the shower to disinfect himself, and to help wash away his sorrow. He crawled up into a ball and cried his tears mixing with the warm water. _Would it have been different if I was born as someone else? Had I grown up somewhere else? Had I not ever been born? _The teen continued to question.

Kevin's heart sank as he saw Double D run off. He wanted to run after him and tell him how much he would prefer that adorable dork over Nazz… but he was a coward, and that was the only thing keeping him from chasing after his love. Kevin cared too much about his reputation. He bit his lip in anger making it bleed _why did I have to fall for that dork?_ He thought. He darted his attention to the spot he had been kissing Edd just moments ago, concerned how the dork would act tomorrow in class that is, if he decided to show up. Yes, this was by far Kevin's worst regret, knowing after this incident there was no way he would be able to be closer to Edd, and this pained him. _I deserve it Edd doesn't need an ass like me in his life _he thought as he walked out of the room with the rest of his team mates to prepare for the match.


	3. Questions of Science

_**Chapter 3 is here. i just have to apologize because i feel like this chapter is rushed but that is b/c i just want to get to the main things later on. Again i hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

It was now Friday, and Kevin was uneasy about the day for he didn't want to face the consequences of his actions from the previous day. What was he to do? He didn't want to see Edd, he couldn't face him. On the other hand he wanted to see how Edd was doing, was he ok? He really didn't want to go to school but he had to suck it up. He grabbed his red sweater and headed out the door. He got on his motorcycle making it come to life with a strong roar sounding through the cold morning air.

He walked through the crowded school halls searching for Edd. He hoped that he would find the dork smiling with the other two Ed's, and that everything was alright. Kevin did eventually spot Ed, and Eddy but Double D was nowhere to be seen, so he headed to his first class hoping he would see him sitting in front of the classroom like usual. As Kevin entered the class room, he saw that Edd also wasn't there. He took his usual seat in the back of the class and impatiently waited to see if Edd would walk in any minute, but he never did. When has Double Dork ever skipped out on school, especially chemistry…thought Kevin. He saw Eddy walk into the class and surprisingly Kevin noticed that Eddy wasn't worried about the fact that Edd wasn't in his seat. Does the short dork know where he is? Kevin thought, as he resisted the urge of asking about Edd. He noticed Eddy turn his head towards his direction and give him a scowled expression. As much as Kevin found Eddy annoying he knew he deserved it and turn away facing the clock aching to get out of class.

As the school day went by, Kevin's guilt grew. In between classes his eyes would wonder all over the busy halls looking to see if he would see that black beanie bouncing around. Is Edd really not at school? Kevin kept questioning. He then saw Ed and Eddy again, and this time he couldn't keep his self-control and went straight to the dorks. He grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and asked "where the heck is Double Dork?"

"What's it to you shovel chin? Want to get your punching bag back?" Eddy replied with an annoyed look.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE?" at this point Kevin was done with questioning. He needed to know if Double D was ok, if he had gone too far…

"Woah calm down, Double D changed his schedule" Eddy said "I mean after yesterday of course the guy doesn't wanna see that dick face of yours… ever."

Kevin let out a breath that he had been holding all day and let Eddy go as he turned and walked away. Obviously Edd wouldn't want to see him, but to change his entire schedule just to avoid running into him? Kevin was hurt but again he knew that he deserved every bit of it and this was the consequence of his actions he had to deal with. At least the dorks ok… Kevin thought.

…

More than a two weeks had passed since that Friday, and there was no sign of Double D anywhere. It seemed as if he didn't even go to the same school anymore. The only times Kevin was sure Edd had not moved away were on the days he had to stay late for practice, he would notice Edd's bedroom light on as he drove past. Yet his guilt only grew each passing day, he desired nothing more than to confess himself to the dork, and hopefully be forgiven. It was too much to ask for, but he desperately wanted to see that adorable smile of Edd's.

The next day, Kevin arrived to school a bit early because his chemistry teacher had asked to meet with him. Must be my grades Kevin thought. He walked through the halls and remarkably there were quite a number of people roaming around. He turned a corner to where his chemistry class was and that's when he saw him, the well-known boy with the black beanie walking out of the classroom. Edd spotted Kevin and immediately scurried towards the opposite direction. If it wasn't for his teacher motioning for him to come in, Kevin would of ran after Edd, it was the only chance he had. Kevin entered the classroom and sat down on one of the seats in the front and waited for the teacher to start their little meeting.

"Kevin I assume you are aware that your grades have fallen recently…" the old man began

"yeah, I know" Kevin said impatiently wanting to get out of the meeting as quickly as possible to search for Edd.

"We have a big chapter test next week, and if you don't pass I'm afraid there won't be no helping your grade" the man continued "I don't know what's been happening but if you need tutoring, I have asked my best student if he was willing to lend a hand"

At this Kevin's attention finally snapped back to his teacher and asked "who?"

"why Eddward of course" the old man chuckled "he adores to tutor, and I know you could learn a lot from him"

This was it, his golden ticket. Kevin grinned and happily complied "yeah, I would like some tutoring!" Then he remembered about his practice "I'll have to get the ok from my coach" he frowned knowing he couldn't spend more than the required time with the dork, fortunately his wish was granted, and this time he had to make up for everything he had done to the teen.

"I'm sure your coach won't be opposed, it is school related after all" the old man said then continued "then, I believe you will be meeting Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, you start tomorrow" And with that the old man ended their meeting and Kevin happily left to go find his best friend Nazz, before the school day began.

Nazz had known way before Kevin had realized his own attraction for Double D. She had grasped it some time ago when Kevin and Nazz were dating. Even though she liked Kevin she knew it was for the best and she had decided to break their relationship off. Her feelings had changed into a simple friendship over time and she now fully supported Kevin with this new found love. Kevin had come to her more than a week ago and he had told her what had happened the Thursday the Ed's tried to prank the football team. Nazz was upset at what Kevin had contributed to and encouraged him to mend things with Double D. He now came to her excited about the news that he would have an opportunity to talk with Edd during their tutoring session. "Dude, this is a once in a life time chance, you can't fuck this up or your done for" she said excited.

"god, I know" Kevin replied sheepishly "I just don't know what to say..."

"For starters, hey Double D I'm sorry would be good" Nazz said

"well yeah duh, but what am I gonna say after? Sorry I didn't mean it but I care too much about my own ass? I sound like the biggest douche bag in the world!" Kevin sighed

"you kinda are Kev, if only you just confessed I'm sure Double D would understand" Nazz said crossing her arms.

"I can't… he would probably think im pulling another prank" Kevin said "fuck all of this" Right then the bell rang and both Kevin and Nazz headed towards class.

…

The next day Kevin had arrived early to school hoping to spot Edd yet again in the halls. Unfortunately he didn't, but Kevin was still content knowing today was the day he would for sure see Edd for the tutoring session. His coach had given him permission the previous day but told him he would only be allowed to miss an hour of practice, any time he was able to spend with the nerd was good enough for Kevin. Kevin headed from class to class all day with impatience in his system, he couldn't wait any longer. At the same time he was nervous of how he was going to lead into his apology, should he just be blunt and say it? No, it wouldn't mean anything, but what could he say to justify his actions? Nothing Kevin thought there was nothing he could say that would make his actions plausible. Kevin spend the rest of the day anxiously thinking about the end of the day when he would finally see Edd face to face.

Finally the last bell rang, sending the students to their extracurricular activities. Kevin bolted out of the classroom and headed straight to the library where he was to meet with Edd. Kevin stopped in front of the library and through the windows he saw Edd sitting with a textbook, and notebooks all neatly organized on a table. Edd was looking at his phone, he seemed to be texting someone. Kevin saw that Edd was smiling, must be Eddy Kevin thought feeling somewhat jealous. It took Kevin all the courage he had to walk through the library doors and step up to Edd, but he knew Edd was the courageous one for even accepting to tutor him. "Sup, dork" he said praying to god his nervousness wouldn't show through.

"Salutations Kevin" Edd looked up putting away his phone "shall we begin?"

"uh, sure" Kevin said while placing his backpack on the floor and taking a seat next to Edd. This was way too weird for him, Edd seem strangely casual yet distanced. It was like Edd was ignoring what had happened, which Kevin was glad to see Edd back to normal but it made the situation awkward to bring up. Edd was explaining about the elements, compounds, and mixtures as well as thermochemistry which was what the test would be focused on. Kevin was surprised how well Edd explained each topic as he began to slowly understand, Edd is really good at teaching he thought. As the end of the hour grew nearer, Kevin looked around and noticed no one else was in the library and became distracted from wanting to say something, anything.

"well, then that should be it for today, I'll explain some things again tomorrow so you fully comprehend it." Edd said as he closed the textbook and began to pack up.

No, this couldn't be the end of the it Kevin frowned and stared at Edd. "you know…im sorry" Kevin finally said quietly as he turned his face away and hid his blush with his arm that was leaning on the table.

"Excuse me?" Edd said confused

"I said i'm sorry… for everything" Kevin repeated still looking away

There was a pause "…it's alright Kevin, I think it's best we all forget about it and move on" Edd stated as he continued to pack up again.

"NO, it's not alright Double D, i'm an ass, I've always been an ass to you and the dorks, and what have you ever done to me? Nothing…" Kevin said annoyed

"Kevin, I'm done… we can't change the circumstances of the past so I insist you don't bring the topic up again" Edd sighed

"But I have to apologize!" Kevin said eagerly

"Why? Why do you HAVE to apologize to me Kevin? In your entire life you have never acknowledged me what's so ever." Edd said irritated "At this point your apology isn't required." Edd said standing up

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU DORK!" Kevin finally exploded quickly grabbing his arm making direct eye contact with Edd

"Kevin…" Ed began but was interrupted

"Double D, everything I said to you I meant it, I do like you, and I really was happy to hear about your secret." Kevin was now a nervous wreck "Damn it Edd, I'm fucking sorry…"

Edd motioned to leave trying to escape from Kevin's grip but Kevin pulled him down and locked his lips against Edd's. Edd struggled to escape but Kevin held a firm grip on his arms. The caress was slow and soft at first then Kevin tilted his head leaning in to deepen the contact. Edd had his eyes tightly closed has he felt his whole world swirl, his brain was jumbled from the sweetness of the Kevin's lips. He was beginning to fall deeper from their lips blending together. Edd felt his body began to heat up starting with his chest and spreading slowly towards his toes and fingers. He suddenly felt a murky déjà vu …worthless fag… Kevin's words echoed in his head and Edd pushed Kevin away, tears piling up in anger "This is not amusing Kevin" Edd said then grabbed his bag and rushed away escaping from the jock.

"Fuck…" was all Kevin could say as he slid his fingers through his hair


	4. I Had To Find You

_**i couldn't think of a better alternative for this chapter's scene and decided it was better if i added an OC to this chap. i hoped it turned out for the best, i think it did.**_

* * *

Edd was more confused than ever… the nerve of Kevin to try and mess with him once again _preposterous_ Edd thought "the second I try and give him a chance he goes and takes advantage of me! Well i'm through." Edd said furiously he had arrived to an empty home once again. Edd took his shoes off and made his way to his room ignoring the sticky note on the refrigerator that stated there was dinner stored. He sat down on his bed and ruminated the benefits that Kevin would get from troubling him, and this confused him even further, there _were_ no benefits. Edd was a clever guy but Kevin was an impossible equation to solve, the only way around it was by avoiding the problem. Edd then made his final decision to break ties with Kevin. Kevin was one of the cul-de-sac kids so it somewhat hurt Edd that he had to make a decision this drastic but it had to be done, he was through with being Kevin's toy.

…

The next day Kevin arrived to school anxious wanting to explain everything to Edd, but he didn't see him anywhere. _At least I still see him after school today_ Kevin thought and with this thought he proceeded from class to class. Then the school day ended and Kevin ran out of the class getting yelled from teachers scolding him not to run, but he didn't care he had something much more important to attend to. He pushed the doors open and scanned the room for Edd. Instead a short brunette girl approached him.

"Kevin right? Eddward came to me this morning and told me he won't be able to tutor you, so from now on I'll be your tutor" the girl smiled brightly

"WHAT?!" Kevin asked surprised

"Well, you see he said he has a very busy schedule, and asked me to take his place" The girl said

_Bullshit_ Kevin thought _I must of scared him off yesterday… damn it _Kevin rolled his eyes in frustration. He couldn't escape from the tutoring session for his couch forced him to bring a signed note saying he really had attended. _Shit _he thought as he remembered he still had to go to practice after tutoring.

"You ready to start?" The girl asked as she turned back to the table

After a moment of hesitation Kevin followed the girl to the table and sat down. The hour seemed to drag on forever and all Kevin wanted to do was go chase down Edd. Edd shunning him was pissing Kevin off, but he understood that it was normal for Edd to act that way after all he's done to the kid. He just wished for the day to finally come to an end so he could go find the dweeb and mend things over. The hour finally came to an end and Kevin headed straight to practice hoping he would be let out early if he caught up quickly. Just as he wished for, coach let Kevin out with the rest of the team a bit earlier. Kevin quickly showered and dashed out of the locker rooms hoping the dork would be willing to face him.

…

Edd was in his room finishing up his homework early so he had the rest of the evening free. Once he finished he got up and stretched his legs. He then walked over to his window and saw that the sun was starting to go down. Edd decided to take a stroll and witness the lovely sunset. He grabbed a gray shawl sweater and walked out the front door. He walked past the playground and headed down to some woods that where nearby. Once there he picked a tree and leaned on it speculating the different colors in the sky from the sunset. Slowly it seemed like a dark velvet blanket had been laid on top of the sky and had been sprinkled with jewels. Edd then heard rustling in the bushes and he turned his head towards the direction of the noise.

"Edd?" a tall boy with light brown hair and emerald eyes appeared in front of Edd.

It was Tyler, a boy in Edd's robotics club who also was in the school's water polo team. It was because of Tyler that Edd had acknowledged his homosexuality. Tyler had helped him out during those confusing times for Edd because Tyler was an open bisexual. No matter how close Eddy and Ed were, Double D needed someone like Tyler to aid him. Someone who had already gone through with coming out.

"Tyler? What brings you out here so late?" Edd questioned

"What brings YOU out here Edd? You're not one to stay out this late" Tyler teased

"I questioned initially" Edd smirked

"I'm looking for a miniature helicopter I made, it flew off somewhere in this area, can't find it though..." Tyler said "your turn" he snickered.

"I decided to take a stroll before bed" motioning towards the sky "and to observe the end of the day, it was rather fascinating"

Tyler laughed and said "you're a peculiar guy Edd"

"I don't comprehend what you mean by _peculiar_" Edd said

"I don't know you're just… weird, in an interesting way" Tyler winked "so, what happened with what's his face… Kevin?"

Edd had told Tyler some time ago about the prank that Kevin had pulled with the football team on the Ed trio and had mentioned in a text the previous day of what had happened in the library.

"I came to the conclusion of not tutoring him any longer and losing contact with him as well" Edd sighed

"You don't seem too happy?" questioned Tyler

"It just pains me that he went too far in his harassment…"Edd looked down

"Of course he did, messing with your feeling the way he did wasn't cool at all" Tyler stepped closer to Edd and reached to pat Edd on the shoulder.

"It's alright now as long as I keep on evading him and his teammates…" Edd said

"Edd, you say that but your expression says the opposite" Tyler questioned "…did you happen to fall for that jerk?"

Edd's eyes stared at Tyler, his heart tensed and his mouth in mute as the question lingered in the cold night air.

"I-I don't believe so…" Edd finally broke the silence

"You don't believe so?" Tyler repeated

"Clearly not Tyler, why would you inquire something that absurd?" Edd said irritably

"Just a thought…" Tyler said shrugging "Then how about giving me a chance?"

"Pardon me?" Edd said perplexed

"Come on, we can see if it works out or not" Tyler tried to persuade

"Tyler, this is not something to experiment with" Edd said

"I'll make a deal with you, let me kiss you and if you don't feel it then we will leave it at that" Tyler insisted

"If it will make you end this foolishness" Edd sighed with a slight blush

"All righty then" Tyler smiled and got nearer to Edd. He cupped Edd's face and leaned down meeting Edd's lips.

…

Kevin reached Edd's house and saw that the lights were off, but stepped up to the door and knocked anyways. _The dork can't be asleep this early it's 7:30_ Kevin thought. He kept on knocking the door, once he got impatient with waiting he looked through the window and saw no signs of life inside. _Where could he be if he's not home, Eddy's? _Kevin thought as he turned to face Eddy's house. He wavered a bit but decided to be a creep and look through Eddy's bedroom window just to make sure that Edd might be there. He then saw Eddy sitting on his bed scrolling through the TV channels and Edd reading comics, but he didn't see Double D. "If he's not with Eddy where the hell is he?" Kevin whispered walking back to the street. He kept thinking places where Edd might be, maybe he was tutoring someone but whom and when was he going to get back?

Kevin sat down on the concrete in front of Edd's house wondering if he should wait for him to get back when he remembered the one night he was out drinking with a couple of friends, he had bumped into the dork at the old playground. Kevin then stood up and ran around the block behind his house where the playground was. He scanned the playground saw that Edd wasn't there as well… _damn it_ Kevin thought. He then decided to walk a bit exploring the old areas the Cul-De-Sac kids would play in before checking to see if Edd had arrived back home. Kevin was walking near the woods when he saw something. It seemed to be two figures, _oops must be a couple_ Kevin thought, right as he was about to turn around his eyes caught a glimpse of a black beanie he recognized so well. It was Edd... Kevin felt rage run through his veins and his conscious was no longer able to think straight as he witnessed Edd being kissed by someone else. His entire body was possessed by jealously. He formed his hands into fists, and before he was aware his feet were rushing towards the direction where Edd was.

Kevin then reached out and grabbed the tall boy and pulled him away from Edd. "WHAT THE FUCK EDD!" Kevin shouted

"K-KEVIN?!" Edd said startled pulling his arms against his chest in protection

"What the hell man!" Tyler yelled

"You fuck off before I beat your ass" Kevin said to Tyler

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Tyler replied

"Fuck off man, I'm warning you" Kevin warned with a devilish stare

"Kevin please…" Edd tried to calm Kevin, but Kevin shot him a glare making Edd tremble slightly

"What the hell is your problem" Tyler asked as he stepped to push Kevin off from Edd

"I SAID FUCK OFF" Kevin pushed back harshly

"WHAT THE FUCK" Tyler returned the push

"I WARNED YOU FUCKER" Kevin grabbed Tyler by his shirt and threw a punch to his face; hitting him in his left cheek and making him step backwards. Tyler then ran towards Kevin and punched him back hitting his right eye. Kevin swung back and gave Tyler a powerful roundhouse kick in the gut, making Tyler cry in pain but he still was able to launch himself onto Kevin. Kevin fell to the ground and was punched again by Tyler.

"Kevin! Tyler! Cease this idiocy!" Edd cried out as he rushed towards to brawling boys

Kevin pulled Tyler to the ground and got on top, punching the boy with all he had. Edd was horrified and tossed himself onto Tyler in hopes of protecting the boy knowing he wasn't going to be able to physically stop Kevin. Kevin wasn't able to detect Edd's actions on time and ended up punching Edd on the cheek.

"DAMN IT EDD!" Kevin yelled hurling Edd off Tyler to check the area he had punched

"Tyler!" Edd turned around facing Tyler and ignoring Kevin

"Shit…" Tyler responded holding his cheek

"Tyler its best you leave Kevin and I to talk, go put some ice on your injury" Edd suggested

"WHAT? I can't leave you with this psychopath" Tyler argued

"Please Tyler…" Edd said

Tyler saw Edd's expression and said "Fine…" he was irritated but stood up then gave Kevin a warning glare before he headed back home, leaving Edd and Kevin alone.

Then both teens stood up and Edd turned to face Kevin "Explain yourself mister" he said angrily

"I… I was looking for you" Kevin said

"Why on earth did you have to start such a violent commotion?" Edd said

"BECAUSE…" Kevin mumbled something quietly that Edd wasn't able to hear

"Kevin, please speak clearly" Edd said annoyed

"I…I said because he was kissing you" Kevin pouted as he fixed his baseball hat

"…I beg your pardon?" Edd said dumbfounded

"Sorry" Kevin turned his face away "I was just jealous…" turning red from the sudden revelation

"J-Jealous?" Edd was surprised

"Yeah" Kevin looked back meeting Edd's eyes

He saw Edd analyzing the situation and he found adorable how Edd's eyes where calculating impossible numbers, making himself confused. Then Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and leaned in a bit to close some of the distance between the two. "I told you yesterday I like you dork" Kevin said softly. Edd looked up at Kevin dumbstruck. "You choose now to be speechless" Kevin said teasingly.

"Well, what am I supposed to say" Edd's voice was shaking as he looked down "after all you did… what am I supposed to think Kevin"

"I know and I promise you, I'm not joking around this time" Kevin said "I don't have a recorder or anything like that one me… also I broke the recorder from last time"

"y-you broke it?" Edd looked back up meeting Kevin's eyes once again

"Yeah, it doesn't exist anymore" Kevin said "Edd, I'm sorry I really am"

"Kevin I am not sure if I will be able to forgive you, your actions may not have been intentional but that does not tolerate them" Edd said sternly

"Please Double D, I can't live like this" Kevin said

"I am just not sure-" Edd began but was interrupted

"Edd I can't forgive myself for what I did to you, and because of that I have this guilt that's eating me alive from the inside" Kevin said as his voice began to shake "and every time I see you avoiding me it grows, I desperately need your forgiveness" Kevin said as he saw how tightly he held Edd's hand in his.

Only then did Edd notice how Kevin was all bruised up and blood splattered here and there, he looked terrible. However nothing made him look more dreadful than how Kevin's face expressed his torment from his guilt and Edd placed his free hand on top of Kevin's hands. Kevin looked up surprised. "I forgive you Kevin…" Kevin face began to lit up as Edd spoke "b-but I can't promise you I'll start acting the same as old times, you need to gain my affection once again through actions" Edd said firmly.

This was all Kevin needed; he felt his chest become light as if a weight he had been carrying was lifted into oblivion. "Thanks Edd…" he said tenderly.

* * *

_**I'm about 1/3 finished writing the next chap but i have a HUGE art project i need to work on, so i am not sure when i'll have it finished hopefully this weekend. **_


	5. Science and Progress

_**So i thought i should slow down the story a bit, i had to rewrite this chap but i hope it turned out alright**_

* * *

Days had come and gone by quickly since that hectic evening and before Edd knew it, December had arrived. Edd was feeling secure once again because somehow Kevin had managed to keep his bullies from attacking him without revealing their new found friendship. Edd had resumed tutoring Kevin, and would meet 3 times a week in the library after school. Kevin had successfully passed his chemistry test but both decided to continue with the tutoring sessions as a way to continue meeting without suspicion from the football team, or in Edd's case from Eddy. God only knows what Eddy would do if he found out I was friends with Kevin Edd thought. Edd gradually began to take note of how Kevin would try to mend things over with him with every opportunity he had no matter how insignificant. A glance, a small smile, and quick greeting, all directed only toward Edd and this made him feel special in a way. Edd began to think how odd it was that such a simple gesture from Kevin would make his day considerably cheerier. Maybe it was because he knew Kevin was being sincere, although he felt a bit disappointed their friendship had to be remained a secret but Edd was an understanding person.

Edd was walking home from school and was now on winter break. He was feeling sad partially due to the closure of school but also from how he would miss those gestures from Kevin, knowing now he wouldn't have any excuse to hang around the jock. Edd exhaled, then it hit him, his eyes became wide at the realization. Since when have I become so attached to Kevin? Edd questioned. We are only friends… yes friends Edd thought as he stepped up to his front door and took a moment to get his keys out to open the door. Once inside he took his shoes off and made his way into the kitchen to see if his parents had left him any notes. He found a note saying they were on a business trip and would come back in a month. Edd sighed once again as loneliness punched his chest. But then again this was ordinary, he was used to it by now but it still hurt a bit, especially knowing they would miss Christmas. He made his way to his room and hanged his bag on the chair, placed his cell on the desk and grabbed a notebook and pencil to write down possible new data from his insects and plants. Edd bent down to examine his insects and said "at least you all won't leave me…" When Edd finished his daily routine he set the notebook down and noticed he had an unread text from Kevin. Edd and Kevin had exchanged phone numbers not too long ago during one of their tutoring sessions. Edd slightly blushed and hesitated to read the message, but picked up the phone.

[Hey dork, you got anything planned for break?] The messaged read

[Greeting Kevin, unfortunately I do not have anything planned besides hanging out with Ed, and Eddy] Edd replied

[Rad… so is it cool if we continue our "tutoring" over break?] Edd stared at the message for a while questioning what Kevin meant by "tutoring" and came to the conclusion that it was most likely Kevin's secret way of asking to hang out.

[Certainly, that would be perfectly fine] Edd replied a bit nervous to hit the send button, but eventually sent it.

[Cool, see you at your place tomorrow around 5 then?] Kevin asked

[Yes I will see you then ] Edd responded, as a slight blush escaped from his cheeks. He then set his phone down to charge and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

…

The next morning Edd woke up 10 minutes before his alarm. He laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling recalling the message from Kevin saying he wanted to keep meeting for "tutoring" at this thought Edd blushed. Why was he blushing? Kevin wasn't perusing anything further in their recent friendship. Then does that mean he doesn't see me like that? Edd wondered but then again he had confessed to him...twice actually. However it had been several weeks since then and Kevin made no attempt to remind Edd of this confession... Wait... why was he worried about this? Why did he even care about this? Did you happen to fall for that jerk? Tyler's words flashed through his mind as he heard his alarm go off with a strong explosion. Edd jumped, the sounds pulling him away from his thoughts and got up to turn the alarm off, wondering how in the world minutes always passed quickly in the morning.

Edd went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his eyes where wide open, his cheeks were lightly flushed, his chest rising and falling, he was slightly hyperventilating. I don't believe so... He recalled his response to Tyler's question. "I most certainty don't believe so!" He finally yelled out after a long pause. He couldn't misinterpret Kevin's words and actions. Maybe he didn't mean like like, but just like. Yes! Just a simple friendly like Edd thought. He brushed his teeth and stepped into the shower, he felt the cool water calming his heartbeat down and he sighed in relief.

After he dressed in his casual tight jeans, orange over sized shirt and black hat, he headed down stairs to make breakfast. He made some scrambled eggs, orange juice, and a side of nutritional yogurt with his favorite fruit, blueberries. He sat there eating alone with only the company of the cold wind clashing softly against the windows. Once finished he washed the dishes and neatly put them away heading back upstairs to do his daily check up on his insects and plants. He checked them cautiously then watered his plants and fed his insects then looked up to his phone and checked the time. It was still fairly early and he knew normally the cul-de-sac kids wouldn't wake up until another possibly 2 hours. So he slumped down on his bed and starred outside his window, he cursed himself and wished nothing than to be 'normal'. What was he to do in the mean time? Chores? He had done most of them the day before, and then he realized he yet hadn't finished setting decorating for the holidays. He rushed down stairs and into the garage and grabbed the boxes of decorations. He had taken the tree out to the living room a couple days ago but had not had enough time to decorate it. He sat in the living floor hanging the ordainment's on the tree and suddenly felt lonelier than ever as he realized the two most important people in his life wouldn't be home this year to celebrate such a joyful day.

He had just finished decorating the tree when he heard his phone ring, indicating that he had just received a text.

It read [Morning stock head, come over and play video games]

[Good Morning to you too Eddy, and alright I will be there soon] Edd replied

[Soon? Now!] Eddy responded

[Calm yourself Eddy, I'll be over there now...] Edd sighed happily from knowing his friends still wanted him around. He put the box away, grabbed a coat and headed out the door to Eddy's place.

...

Once again Edd found himself playing a boxing game with Eddy, while Ed was hypnotized by his Zombie and Marvel comics. Edd had gotten good at playing video games over the years, but he would mostly let Eddy win, so the shorter boy of the Ed's wouldn't throw a fit from losing all the time.

"You guys wanna watch a movie tonight?" Eddy finally broke the silence

"Yesss! Can we please watch Attack on Earth it's a new alien movie I bought!" Ed pleaded turning his attention towards Eddy who would make the final decision on the movie.

"Um... My apologies gentlemen but I actually have plans for later today" Edd said sheepishly causing the two other boys to look at each other and back to Edd who would rarely decline.

"But Double D~" Ed said tearing up

"What ya up to Double D?" Eddy asked

"It's just that, um, Kevin wanted me to keep on tutoring him since his grades have gotten significantly better since we started with the sessions" Edd said hoping Eddy wouldn't be mad.

"What! We're on break D! Why does he want to keep studying with you? You guys can go at it again when school starts again, what the hell!" Eddy said frustrated "or... Could it be that Dick face is actually a nerd on the inside?" Eddy giggled. Then started to imagine Kevin dressed in nerdy clothes which made him tear up from laughing too hard.

"No, but unlike you he has a spot on the football team to keep, and is very determined to work for it" Edd said

"Oh whatever go and be with your new dorky boyfriend" Eddy said laughing again from the image of a nerdy Kevin.

At this Edd blushed, but shook it off quickly and stood up "well, boys I should be going" as he closed the door to Eddy's room he heard Ed ask if they could have gravy covered popcorn and Eddy make a discussed noise making Edd giggle.

…

Edd was pacing back and forth in the living room nervously from knowing that Kevin as expected to arrive any minute now. He kept thinking maybe Kevin really did want to study… but it was so out of character for him. Then again if he did just want to hang, what did he have planned? He hadn't told him anything last night and hadn't sent him a text today at all. Maybe he should send him one? Maybe he had forgotten, maybe—

His thought process was interrupted by knocking at the door. He quickly wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his pants and rushed to open the door. A sigh of relief left Edd as he saw Kevin standing before him.

"Sup Dork" Kevin said smirking down at Edd, he needed every ounce of self-control to keep himself from pouncing on Edd, his orange over sized shirt was somewhat slipping off his shoulder making him incredibly appetizing.

"C-Come on in Kevin" Edd stuttered out

"Hope you didn't think he were actually studying Double Dork" Kevin said stepping into the house

"Please take off your shoes and no I had an idea of your true intentions behind 'tutoring'" Edd said closing the door

True intentions Kevin thought blushing and smirking a little bit as he took his shoes off. Little did the dork know that his REAL intentions were completely different than just hanging out. He wanted to rip off Edd's shirt, kiss him, touch him, mark him all over, he wanted to claim the boy his own. But no, he needed to take things slow. He had to gain Edd's affection and prove to him that he really did want to mend things and hopefully Edd would eventually feel the same and they could start an actual relationship.

"If I may ask, why do you carry a backpack?" Edd asked after noticing the red bag that hanged on Kevin shoulders.

"So people think I'm coming over to study dope" he leaned close to Edd and flicked his nose laughing "you know, for someone so smart you can be so dense sometimes"

"Right…" Edd said a little embarrassed

"I brought over some movies you can pick which one to watch" Kevin said opening up the bag and taking out 6 movies and some candies.

Edd scanned through the movies and saw three horror, two comedy and one action genre movie. Edd settled with a horror movie as to prove that he wasn't a scary cat. I bet Kevin thinks I'll be scared out of my wits, but what he doesn't know is at this point thanks to all of Ed's movies I'm immune, which was mostly true. Edd was able to keep a calm mind though out a horror film but it was at night when he was trying to sleep that his fear came back again to haunt him and it would normally be hours before he finally was able to sleep.

Kevin was most pleased when Edd had chosen a horror film. He hoped the dork would be clinging onto him and hiding his face in his shoulder. He wouldn't let an opportunity like that pass, which was why had chosen 3 horror films that were the scariest that he had.

Edd went to the kitchen to make popcorn, while Kevin placed the movie in the DVD player. Edd had to admit he was feeling very guilty that he had lied to his friends and was watching a movie with Kevin instead with Eddy and Ed. However hanging around other people wasn't such a bad thing, to begin with he was sure Kevin's movies were much more entertaining than what Ed had in store. He then went back into the living room and placed a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat at a reasonable distance next to Kevin.

They were mid-way through the movie and Kevin was feeling disappointed. Edd showed no signs of fear, and this was beginning to bore him, especially since he had seen the movie millions of times already and knew exactly what was going to happen. Edd had his knees up to his chest to block the view of how his chest was rising and falling rapidly; he was very scared but had on a poker face. Ed never had shown him such a scary movie, his movie were always a bit more gory but not as scary and Edd was already used to gory things due to documentaries he had seen of surgeries. He stood up and asked "would you care for a drink Kevin?" with the best controlled voice he could.

"Yeah sure" Kevin replied and as he saw Edd walk into the kitchen an idea popped into his head.

Edd stood in the middle of the kitchen and his body began to tremble, he hugged himself for a moment to calm down and began to look around for drinks. He grabbed juice out of the refrigerator and as he pulled cups out the lights shut off. Edd nearly dropped the cups and looked around the room anxiously. "K-Kevin?" he called out and walked back towards the living room. He noticed that Kevin was nowhere to be seen and saw that the T.V. was shut off, as well as all of the other lights except the ones from the Christmas tree, which he thought odd but found comfort in. Did he leave? Edd thought how rude… but as he scanned the room he noticed Kevin's backpack still laid on the floor. Oh I see Kevin is pranking me Edd thought a chill went down his spine has he thought of the word prank. He stood still next to the only source of light called out to the jock once again when he felt hands on his waist slowly moving up and pulled him. "AAAAAH!" Edd screamed completely terrified. His struggles against his attacker caused them both to fall down on top of each other.

"KEVIN!" Edd yelled sternly as he turned so he could slap Kevin on the shoulder

"Hahahahahaha ow hahaha you should of seen your face" Kevin laughed

"That wasn't humorous…" Edd pouted

"Sorry, you just looked like you weren't scared at all from the movie, if I'd known you were actually afraid I wouldn't have scared you" Kevin smiled looking down at Edd

"W-Who said I was scared" Edd said as he gave another small slap on Kevin's shoulder

Kevin's grin grew wider as he said "it's ok I'll protect you"

This made Edd blush immensely, and pushed Kevin off him. Both teens then resumed to finish watching the rest of the film, Kevin sitting a bit closer to Edd this time. Once the movie was over Edd looked over to Kevin and saw the jock was more asleep than awake. "Would you care to sleep over Kevin?" he asked

"Is that alright?" Kevin said a bit surprised

"Yes it's fine, you seem like you would collapse and fall asleep in the middle of the street, if I let you go" Edd giggled

"Awesome, thanks man" Kevin smiled

"Then I'll bring you some blankets" Edd stood up and went to go find blankets and a pillow.

Kevin was extremely happy; this had to be the best night. He let his chin rest on his hand and imagined an adorable Double D in just that over sized shirt. Damn he thought thinking it would be the cutest and sexiest thing the whole fucking world. He then heard Edd coming back into the living room and gave him the items, including a spare toothbrush. Edd indicated where the bathroom was and headed upstairs towards his room. Kevin watched him leave with sleepy yet hungry eyes.

Edd had just finished brushing his teeth and was in his room changing into his pajamas. He lay on his bed and stared into the darkest corner of the room. His fear creeping up his spine, he shivered. He sat up and hugged himself, looking around the quiet room. He honestly had no idea the movie was going to be that scary, he hugged his legs close to his chest while his imagination went wild. Like a small child he grabbed his pillow and a blanket and headed back down stairs. He stood behind the couch and waited to confirm that Kevin was asleep than sat on the smaller couch.

Kevin heard movement and thought is it morning already? He slightly opened his eyes and saw just darkness. After a minute or so his eyes became more focused and he saw a sender body lying in the smaller couch. He smiled knowing who that slender body belonged to. "You can't sleep?" he questioned making Edd jump.

"Um, well no…" Edd finally responded thanking god the lights were off so the jock wasn't able to see his blush.

"You wanna come over here?" Kevin asked closing his eyes

"E-Excuse me?" Edd said blushing harder

"There is plenty of space in this couch of yours" Kevin said smiling

Edd hesitated to answer and waited patiently hoping Kevin would fall asleep once again. Kevin didn't question him again and pretended to fall asleep. Edd then stood up and moved to the large couch and lay on the other side. Both teens could feel their feet brush against each other. Kevin smiled as he felt his heart skip a beat from the contact. Edd tensed up trying not to move as not to wake Kevin up, his wide eyes scanning the room. Eventually he found Kevin's warm body temperature to be comforting and his feet intertwined more with Kevin's. Before Edd knew it, sleep was winning him over and it all went blank.

* * *

_**After writing this chapter i think i will have to remap the story, i'm debating if i want to add a Christmas chap, and if i should have a sexy time scene (aka smut) which will be later in the story, please leave some thoughts on this. Also i think the next chap will be up next week Saturday, sorry i just have so much to do right now. **_


	6. Coming Up Tails

_**So sorry its been 4 days since i said i would post, but I've been so busy this past week, and so i stayed up to finished writing this chapter. Sorry it's kinda of a boring chapter mainly **_**_dialogue, but i felt i had to write it. Next chapter will be much better i promise ;) _**

* * *

The sun was out but it was deceiving, the cold air pierced the skin of Edd's face like sharp knives as he was on his way to his best friend's house. It would be just the two of them today, because the taller one of the Ed's was out with his family visiting his grandparents. Edd felt a bit sad that his lovable dear friend would not be with them, but he knew Ed's grandparents were important to the boy and so he was happy that Ed was spending time with them.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He jumped from the rapid answer he received, Eddy stood in front of Edd and greeted him "sup Double D" and closed the door behind him and grabbed Edd's arm dragging him across his yard.

"Good morning Eddy" he smiled "where exactly are we heading if I may ask?"

"Nowhere special" Eddy replied keeping his eyesight straight ahead of him.

Edd was a bit confused about the weird reaction from his friend but decided to let it be, because he knew if Eddy wanted to talk about something he would bring it up by himself. Eddy ended up dragging him all the way to the creek; He finally let Ed's arm go and picked up some pebbles and started tossing them into the river as he took a seat on the ground. Edd sat next to Eddy, putting his hands into his pockets and drawing his knees against his chest to try and stay warm. Edd kept his eyes on his friend noticing that he was staring off into the water yet his eyes weren't focused, the short boy seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Double D…" the short boy finally spoke

"Yes Eddy?" Double D responded giving Eddy his full attention

"It's weird not having lumpy around isn't it?" he said

"Why yes it is, I mean we are always together and -" He began to say but was interrupted

"We _were_ always together" Eddy said irritated

"Were?" Edd said confused

"Exactly were, you seem to be busy lately with shovel chin" Eddy said staring at Edd

"Don't be ridiculous Eddy, I spend far more time with you and Ed—"Edd began

"Yeah well I keep asking you to come over for movie nights but you're always busy "tutoring" that idiot"

Edd just stared at his friend puzzled at the current situation, then Eddy spoke again "don't try and lie I see you two talking in the morning sometimes when that dick face is out running, you guys are friends aren't you"

"…well I suppose" Edd said a bit doubtful

"You know he's probably targeting you, just waiting for the perfect moment to fuck with you again" Eddy said slightly concerned.

"I am aware of the possible outcomes…but I do believe he's trying to mend things at least it is slowly showing" Edd said hugging his legs.

"Or he's a good actor, I wouldn't trust him in the slightest if I were you" he paused a moment then continued "you think that after all he's done he's just going to stop all of a sudden, yeah right" Eddy said rolling his eyes.

"Eddy you know I care about you deeply, being my best friend and I appreciate your concern, but I hope you will trust my judgment when I say Kevin seems to really want to make things right although I will be honest in saying that I do fear of it all being fake."

"Well if he tries anything like last time I'll make sure to pound him for ya D" Eddy said lifting a fist.

Edd giggled "thank you Eddy"

"Whatever…" Eddy said as he continued to throw pebbles into the water

…

Both boys said their goodbyes and headed back home. When Edd arrived home he felt his phone vibrating against his pocket. He took it out and saw that the message was from Tyler it read [Sup Double D, are you free tonight?]

[Yes I am free today] he responded

[Awesome want to have dinner then?]

Edd looked at the time and realized it was almost time for dinner so he replied [That would be greatJ]

[Cool, I'll be at your place around 6:30] and with that Edd head back upstairs to change into clean clothes. Soon Edd heard knocking and went to answer the door revealing a smiling Tyler.

"Hey, you ready to go" he said with a beaming smile

"Greetings Tyler, yes I am shall we go?" he questioned

"Indeed we shall go my good man" Tyler responded making Edd giggle and stepped aside to let Edd walk through.

"The place isn't too far from here, so I thought it'd be nice to walk there" Tyler said raising an eyebrow hoping Edd wouldn't mind.

"Oh yes it's quite a beautiful night if I may add" Edd said smiling

"My thoughts exactly" Tyler shoved his hands into his pockets

Edd had been somewhat in a trance the entire walk to the restaurant and only heard bits and pieces of what Tyler was saying. He would nod and smile when he thought was appropriate, but his mind kept wondering off to his conversation with Eddy, _he kept thinking maybe he's right, maybe it's fake, maybe Kevin—_

"We're here" Edd heard Tyler say and his eyes focused on the rustic looking door in front of them.

"It's an old fashioned restaurant, it's small but I know you'll like it and the food is pretty good too" Tyler said as he opened the door to let Edd in.

The lighting was dim but it was warm, immediately melting their tensed bodies from the cold. The entire place was made up of wood although some seats were like old couches. They took their seats and the waitress left them with the menus and glasses of water. Edd kept looking all around the small place admiring the old fashion designs on the walls; it was a very comfortable place.

"Nice isn't it?" Tyler said taking a drink from his glass of water

"Yes it is, you were right, I love it" Edd said giving Tyler a wide smile

"Told you so" he said as the waitress came back to take their orders. Tyler asked for a burger and fries and Edd asked for pasta mixed with vegetables.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Tyler finally decided to ask

"Nothing in particular" Edd responded nervously

"Don't hide" Tyler smirked "you were distracted the entire way here"

Edd blushed, he wondered for a second how in the world Eddy, Tyler and even Ed were able to read him so easily.

"Well?" Tyler asked again

"It's just that I was talking with Eddy this morning, and he mentioned something that has been bugging me for some time"

"May I know what that is?" Tyler looked at Edd with concern

"Well, I know you also might think the same especially with the unfortunate beating you received" Edd look at Tyler sheepishly

"Is this about Kevin?" Tyler asked

"Yes..." Edd said sinking into his seat

"You know I can't really determine what that guy is up to, but from past experiences..." He pointed to his cheek "I can't say he up to any good, and I was surprised to hear you were tutoring him again and all"

"Eddy thinks so too" Edd looked down "and in the back of my mind I do too"

"I mean I'm not going to tell you who to be friends with but you should be cautious, you know?" Tyler smiled at Edd

"Yeah I know" Edd said as he noticed the waitress coming back with their food

The rest of the night was spent with a bunch of laughs, and the enjoyment of the cozy warmth in the room. All troubles overlooked, both boys mainly talked about future plans and dreams as well as the robotics club, it was a much needed night to get away for Edd. The cold had been forgotten and when they stepped outside once again both boys tensed up and stuffed their hands into their pockets. The walk wasn't that long at most 20 minutes but the freezing night air seemed to drag it longer. They walked around the corner when Edd heard familiar voices laughing. He looked straight ahead and noticed the red hat on the ginger boy and the blond hair he knew so well. The two figures turned around and waved a hello; Edd saw the boy say something quick to the blond, and then she called out "See ya around Double D!" and skipped away before he could greet her. Edd turned his attention towards the boy with the red hat and gave him a small smile, his thoughts from this afternoon coming back in a rush.

"Hey there D…" He looked at Edd and smiled at him then looked towards the brunette boy "Hey" he said awkwardly

"Sup" Tyler said dryly then there was silence for a moment

"Greetings Kevin, what brings you out here?" Edd quickly asked as to break some of the uncomfortable aura.

"I was at the arcade with Nazz, you?" He looked between Edd and Tyler

"Um Tyler invited me to have dinner with him" Edd said uneasily

"Oh" Kevin said then there was silence again he shifted somewhat uncomfortable and finally spoke "Look man, I want to apologize to you for that night" he said looking straight to Tyler. "I wasn't myself and my emotions got the better of me" he continued.

Before Tyler could respond Edd spoke "How about we go inside my house, it's terribly cold out and you two would be able to talk more at ease."

"Sounds good" responded Kevin

"Sure" Tyler said

The two boys followed Edd to his house and stepped inside. Edd grabbed their coats and placed them on a hanger "Gentlemen please proceed into the living room" he directed them. "Now would either one of you like a drink?" both boys shook their heads "All right then, I'll leave you to talk in private, I will be in my room should you need anything" and with that he turned and walked up the stairs, his heart was pounding hoping that the boys could make amends.

"…again I'm sorry man" Kevin said taking a seat on the smaller couch

"Can I ask why" Tyler said leaning back on the larger couch

"Why what?" Kevin said

"Why you attacked me" Tyler said chuckling

"Oh… uh I guess I was jealous, I don't know before I knew it I was hitting you" Kevin said taking off his hat and played with it.

"Jealous? So you do like Double D…" Tyler said trailing off in thought

"Oh um yeah you can say that" Kevin massaged the back of his neck with a hand and looked down "I assume you do too"

"What makes you think that?" Tyler said a bit confused

"Well you were kissing him that night and the date you guys just had" Kevin said as he looked up at Tyler

Tyler started laughing "It wasn't a date dude we're just friends, and the kiss, I was just testing something" Tyler said smiling _Testing to see if Edd likes you back_ he thought knowing he wasn't allowed to say it aloud since Edd hadn't figured it out himself yet.

"Then you're not after him too?" Kevin said leaning forward

"Nope, I'm just watching out for him" Tyler said sternly "which reminds me, not to sound harsh but try something like that stupid prank again and I will beat your ass for real this time"

Kevin smiled "yeah you and Eddy both will" Both boys stood up and shook hands. They walked upstairs to look for Edd but found the thin boy sound asleep on his computer chair. The sight was much too adorable for both boys that each had a huge grin plastered on their face. Kevin grabbed Edd in his arms and Tyler pulled the covers to let Kevin lay Edd onto the bed. Kevin took one last long look at the sleeping, angelic figure before closing the door and then both boys headed back to their own homes.


	7. Do Not Speak As Loud As My Heart

**Oh my gosh i'm so excited to start writing with them as a couple. Any how again i hope you enjoy this chapter i stayed up late to finish writing it :P**

**ALSO i am more of an artist than i am a writer and if you wish to see more of KevEdd i have plenty of drawings on my Tumblr: ****arielagam**

* * *

Kevin woke up to the warm heat of the sunlight creeping through the windows of his room. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, slightly blinded from the sun rays. He got up and opened the curtains. His attention was caught by a particular house, the 2 story house across his own where a certain dorky boy lived. Yes, the dork that had Kevin's mind in a twist, the dork that made Kevin's stomach warm, the dork that made Kevin's heart skip a beat whenever he smiled that gap toothed smile. _That fucking adorable dork_ Kevin thought. A smiled appeared across his face from the happiness he was feeling of how their relationship as friends (_For now_... He thought) was deepening slowly but surely.

Kevin was normally not much of a morning person but since he was on break he couldn't count on football practice to get his exercise in. He didn't mind getting up early in the morning to jog, because he knew the boy across the street was wide awake and most likely doing chores. He would bump into him sometimes when the boy was taking out the trash, and Kevin would offer his assistance. They would stand around for about 30 minutes chatting among the silent, cold morning air then the boy would excuse himself. Kevin's eyes would follow the slim body vanish behind a white door and he would breath out the boy's name, Edd. Kevin finished eating a quick breakfast before heading out the door, he hoped today would be one of those days.

He was on his 4th lap when he suddenly remembered that Christmas was approaching quickly. He slowed down to a walking pace and started thinking if he was going to give Edd a present. He came around the corner and saw Edd's house and realized there hadn't been any cars in the drive way since break started. _Are his parent's home? Does he have plans?_ He decided to send Edd a text asking him if he was busy. He got a quick reply saying [no, Eddy invited me to come over on Christmas Eve] "Are you kidding me, his parents aren't home for the holidays! Poor kid..." He didn't know about parenting but he knew the way Edd's parents were doing it wasn't right. Idea popped into his head, no way in hell was Eddy going to get to keep Edd all to himself on Christmas Eve. _He probably already had him over many other years before _he thought. He grinned having the perfect idea. He quickly sent Edd another text saying [well, tell him you can't cause now you got plans :)] he rushed back home in excitement.

He heard his phone ring indicating a message had entered and read it [oh, and may I ask what plans do I exactly have going on that day?]

He was thinking hard should he call it a date or a simple hang out? Kevin was going to type hang out but his brain said date, and his fingers complied [Date]. "FUCK!" Kevin yelled as he realized what he had send, he began to frantically pace around his room, hoping the boy wouldn't read too much into it but...He did want this hang out to be a date, maybe this was better, maybe it was time for Kevin to resurface the topic of his confession, maybe Edd would accept him this time around. He jumped as he heard the incoming message.

[Alrighty then, I'll be looking forward to this "date" of ours] Edd had replied

Kevin sighed and knew this had to be perfect. _What am I going to do!_ He thought. "Should I call up Nazz? No I have to think about this on my own" he sat on his bed and thought long and hard about where he was going to take Edd, it had to be nothing less than perfect.

...

Edd stood still in the middle of the kitchen and read the text he had received from Kevin [Date] over and over again. Was it ok to accept, or should he reject? Was it safe to go out somewhere with Kevin that wasn't the safety of his home? Tyler had said that Kevin was sincere with his apology and the two boys did make amends, so I guess it's alright and he typed [Alrighty then, I'll be looking forward to this "date" of ours] surely Kevin didn't mean an actual date...Right? He bit his lower lip _Oh dear_ he blushed at the thought.

...

He had it! Kevin frantically rushed to call Nazz and let her know all about his idea hoping she would approve.

"Dude that's so fucking cheesy, but I bet knowing Edd he'll love it!" Kevin could practically see the huge smile that was on his best friends face "do you need any help?" She asked

"Yeah, do your think you can help with decoration, you know so it looks good and all" he asked slightly blushing because he had never done something like this for anyone else, not even for Nazz.

"Of course dude" she said "how about we go shopping tomorrow, and decorate in the morning before your date" she giggled

Kevin rolled his eyes "alright sounds good, thanks Nazz"

"No problem, anything for my best man" she said "ok see you tomorrow"

"See ya" he said hanging up the phone

...

They stood in awe, their eyes couldn't stop staring at the view even though the morning sun was slightly blinding. Kevin and Nazz felt proud with their hard work, giving each other a high five. Then Nazz squeaked with joy "Kevin Barr, you've out done yourself as the world biggest cheese ball alive" she laughed.

Kevin groaned "shut it"

"How rude, after I helped you and all" she pouted

"Sorry"

"I'm just teasing" she smiled "but seriously though, you've done great, now it's just up to you in how you re-confess" she patted his back.

"God I'm so nervous, what if he still doesn't trust me, or if he rejects me" Kevin said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It'll be fine, and if he doesn't then you'll just have to keep on wooing him, and if that doesn't work there are other little nerdy male fish in the sea Kev" she said trying not to giggle.

"It's just that I'm attracted to him and he happens to be a he, doesn't mean I like other guys..." he frowned at Nazz " …It's those fucking blue eyes, and his fucking adorable gap that shows when he smiles" Kevin sighed

"You go t it bad dude" she smiled up at Kevin "You cheesy man you"

Kevin groaned rolling his eyes "Can it will you"

"Will Ed stop loving chickens and gravy? I don't think so" she giggled "Alright we should head back so you can get ready mister" she gently nudged Kevin with her elbow.

Kevin turned to admire his and his best friend's hard work one last time a bit anxious to see its full beauty at night. He smiled and headed towards his bike where Nazz was already sitting on.

…

Eddy was disappointed, no mad would be more accurate, that Edd had chosen to go out with Kevin on Christmas Eve, but it was Edd's choice and he had to respect it. Still Edd's mind couldn't help but overflow with the thoughts of anxiety, this was the first time he would go out somewhere with Kevin. _KEVIN_ the boy who not too long ago was his bully, the boy who not too long ago had humiliated him, the boy who in his entire life hated him as long as the other Ed's since childhood. Edd's eyes began to tear up he was regretting the acceptance of the jocks invitation, well more like demand. No, he was overthinking everything like he always did, Kevin was just being nice. He rushed to his closet to change, and as he looked into his neatly hanged pile of clothes he realized he had no idea what to wear. He shook his head and blushed from the sudden awareness that he was acting like a girl going on a date and began to grab clothes.

Before Edd knew it he heard the doorbell ring, he had just finished getting ready. He made his way to open the door and found a red nosed Kevin standing in front of him. Edd giggled imagining Kevin with antlers while the other boy stood in confusion looking down at him.

"You ready to go D?" Kevin said hunched over a bit from the cold

"Yes I am" Edd smiled up at Kevin

"Cool" Kevin smiled back and led him to where his motorcycle was parked. Edd froze scanning the motorcycle in fear as he began thinking of all the numbers of deaths and injuries caused on motorcycles. Kevin looked back and handed Edd a helmet "Don't worry we're not going too far from here".

"O-ok…" Edd blushed putting on the helmet, and watched the other boy hop onto the motorcycle. He then followed and sat awkwardly behind Kevin, it was so weird for Edd being to close him.

"You might want to hold on Dork" Kevin said over his shoulder as he started the engine.

The sudden roar from the motorcycled made Edd jump and he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist "Please drive slowly" he said.

Kevin chuckled "Sure" he said as he kicked off the ground

Edd tightened his grip on Kevin, closing his eyes in fear and burying his face into the jocks back. Eventually the vibrations from the machine became rather soothing; Edd opened his eyes and lifted his face to look at Kevin, he felt small compared to the toned frame he held onto. Yet he felt safe and he buried his face again closing his eyes to focus on the body's warmth, breathing, muscles he could feel underneath the leather jacket. It all made him feel secure.

Kevin could feel Edd leave his back for a moment then resume his tight hold on him, this only made him feel more nervous than he already was. Although he did notice that the hold was gentle this time, Edd seemed to not be scared anymore. He could feel the Dorks breathing against him, and he tried his best to focus on the road ahead while his heart raced and his mind thought over one thing repeatedly, _Kev Jr please stay down._

…

As they arrived at the place, Kevin broke Edd from his trance; he opened his eyes and hoped off. Right as he took his helmet off Kevin pulled Edd's beanie over his eyes "K-KEVIN?"

"Calm down Double Dork, stay here and wait a sec." Edd heard Kevin's voice get farther

"Kevin?" Edd called out as he began to pull his hat off his eyes

"No peeking Dork!" Kevin yelled and Edd kept his hands over his hat, trying to ignore his itch of curiosity "Ok you can see now!"

Edd lifted his hat off his eyes and saw a scene that could only be seen in a movie. The tree's seemed like they were glowing with fireflies, little fake candles hanged from the branches, there was a small fire burning with a blanket set on the grown and on the blanket was a telescope. Edd walked over and realized they were on the hill that overlooked the entire town, he was speechless, the town's Christmas lights as well as the twinkling stars only added to the magical feeling the scene provided. He turned around and stared at Kevin wide eyed. He saw a hint of blush on the jocks cheeks and smiled "its breath taking Kevin, thank you".

"I'm glad you like it" Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck "I bought you that telescope as a present…"

"What! You shouldn't have!" Edd said astonished, then turned to look at the telescope "you really shouldn't have Kevin, their expensive and –"

"It's fine, it's a present" Kevin said

"B-but… I didn't get you anything" Edd mumbled biting his lower lip

Kevin chuckled a little "Don't worry about it Dork" he said as he walked towards Edd "Come on give it a try" he gently pushed Edd to the telescope, and sat down on the blanket.

Edd looked through and could see the stars, moon and space itself. Everything seemed so close he reached a hand up to the sky and looked over to Kevin "This is spectacular Kevin" he beamed.

Kevin returned his smile "glad you like it" he said again.

The two boys sat debating about all the constellations that they thought they could see in the sky. They laughed and remembered old times, shivering together in the cold air, while Kevin was getting more nervous by the minute. He stared at Edd scribbling things in a small notebook as he looked through the telescope and chuckled _How nerdy can he get_? He tugged at the end of Edd's coat to get his attention. "Hey, I uh have something important to say…" he trailed off, his voice losing its self into ocean blue eyes.

Edd's heart skipped a beat when his eyes where met with emerald ones. _Something important _he thought he sat down next to Kevin, pulled his knees to his chest and gave the boy his full attention "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…" he hesitated a bit "…Ok look I just want to say I'm sorry for always being a gigantic jerk to you…and the other two Ed's… and I've really been trying hard to mend things over with you for the since October, and I know I haven't touched the subject since then, but what I'm trying to say is I like you, I really do" he paused finding a dumbstruck Edd then continued "I like you more than a friend Edd… and I want nothing more than to be with you, but only if you want to" he finished lamely.

Edd didn't know what possessed him but he took his scarf off and leaned closer to Kevin. He slowly placed the scarf around Kevin's exposed neck and found a confused face staring at him. "You're wearing thin layers and you'll catch a cold" he said. Edd stood still for a moment looking at his hands that held the ends of the scarf, he was scared yet his heart seemed to be ready to fully forgive Kevin, but did he like him the same way? He blushed, his heart racing, the answer was yes, most definitely yes. He looked back up and pulled the scarf towards him making Kevin lean forward, clashing their lips together.

Kevin was shocked but quickly became focused as he cupped Edd's face with his hands, and Edd's gripped Kevin's jacket. Edd's pulse was beating rapidly, his heart throbbing, he felt like he was going to suffocate, nevertheless he didn't want to part as his lips melted into Kevin's. Kevin began to kiss the boy a bit roughly from all his bottled-up feeling building up in his stomach, his hands slid down Edd's back pulling him nearer. As the kiss deepened, Edd could feel warmth was spreading throughout his entire body, his grip relaxed and wrapped around the muscular body.

After what seemed like forever both boys parted slightly gasping for air, but maintained their hold on each other "I take that as a yes" Kevin smiled pressing his forehead against Edd's. Edd blushed heavily, and felt Kevin's lips peck his and their lip lock continued as the world around them vanished once more. It was a perfect night, they held each other a while and when it was time to go back home they kissed one last time. Edd was happy, he didn't see the Christmas lights around them as they sped through the town's streets, his eyes where only focused on the toned frame, his warmth, breathing, and every little detail he could feel through the jacket. "Look Edd, it's starting to snow" he heard Kevin say but didn't care he closed his eyes and buried his face onto Kevin's back.

…

Edd could hear noises coming from downstairs of his house; he was much too sleepy to want to go check the source of the sound_. It is probably Eddy he thought_. Then he heard a sweet loving voice call his name, it was the voice he had known since birth. His eyes flew open and quickly jumped out of bed to rush down stairs "Mother? Father?" Edd's eyes began to tear up from the sight and all he could think about was that this was positively the best Christmas ever.


	8. Tell You I Set You Apart

_**I AM SO SORRY for not uploading for while yet again i got attacked with end of the quarter deadlines and i was writing so many papers, good thing that's over... ANYWAYS the next chap is finally HERE! i stayed up late to finish writing it again haha i had writers block on this chap which is also another reason why i took so long, but i am back on track. i'm sorry if its cheesy lol **_

* * *

It was a quiet early morning in the neighborhood of the cul-de-sac. It was December 31st and every kid still fast asleep under the warmth of their bed sheets except for two teenage males. They were locked up in the comfort of the semi messy bedroom that was Kevin's. Kevin's parents had gone to spend the day with his uncle, and wouldn't return until the following day he had escaped by telling them about Nazz's annual New Year's party. He had wanted to spend some time together with Edd after not being able to see each other since Christmas Eve, but with Edd's parents finally being home he didn't want to seem too needy. Thankfully Edd agreed seeing it was beneficial to meet up and talk after their new found romantic relationship, besides he had gone out of his way to knit Kevin a scarf as a late Christmas present and this would be the perfect opportunity to hand it to him.

However their meet up had resulted in Edd finding himself blushing violently as he straddled his boyfriend and held onto his strong shoulders. The two teens held each other tightly, enveloped in each other arms, and lips passionately melting together. Kevin pulled away and stared at Edd, his face was red up to his ears, lips slightly parted revealing the gap between his front teeth. He grinned and leaned in gently placing a peck on his boyfriend's lips, the thought made his grin grow wider. He began to make a trail of tender kisses down to Edd's collarbone holding back as to not leave any marks. Small whimpers escaped the smaller teen barely managing to say Kevin's name. The jock looked up afraid he'd done something wrong "what's up D?" he asked trying not to get distracted from how tempting his boyfriend looked.

"Shouldn't we be studying… so we are not entirely untruthful?" Edd said looking away.

This made Kevin chuckle and answered "We are, you can tell your parents we were studying chemistry and health" he cupped Edd's chin and turned him to give him a quick kiss once again, licking his lower lip when he pulled back. Kevin was then reminded of the party tonight and asked "oh hey, are you going to Nazz's party tonight?"

Edd shifted slightly "Parties have never been my 'thing'" he gestured with his fingers "but knowing Eddy, he will most likely force me to go anyhow" He gave Kevin a slight smile.

In that moment Kevin wondered if Edd had told the short dork about their relationship and asked "Have you… said anything to the dork?"

Edd stared at Kevin for a moment a bit confused but soon realized what Kevin meant and replied looking down "Well, no not yet…" then he looked up to meet Kevin's eyes "Have you? To Nazz?"

"Uh, sort of yeah, Nazz knows" he said lamely and grabbed Edd to flip him around pulling Edd's back to rest against his chest. "She's known for a while now actually… she's supportive and loves the idea of us dating" Kevin chuckled as he tightly embraced Edd.

"That's good to hear… if only Eddy was as easy to talk to…" Edd sighed sadly.

"Hey, why don't we announce it tonight at the party? It's only us from the Cul-De-Sac, I know everyone would be supportive at least I hope" Kevin said giving Edd an uplifting smile.

"That would be grand" Edd returned his smile "Although I would have to chat with Eddy alone, and Ed another time seeing as he and Sarah are still celebrating wither their grandparents." Edd fiddled with his fingers. "Speaking of which…" he trailed off nervous of what he was about to ask and turned to face a confused Kevin "Do you still want to keep, um o-our status a secret from the s-student b-body?" he stuttered out and anxiously looked at Kevin waiting for his response.

Kevin was surprised at Edd's question and realized he hadn't thought much about the subject. He knew that by maintaining their relationship a secret at school would most likely be a disappointment to Edd, but it was the better option knowing his teammates would try everything in their power to physically and emotionally hurt Edd if they knew, and Kevin wasn't going to let them lay a finger on his adorkable boyfriend. He sighed and said "if it's ok with you, I'd like to keep it like that…" he slowly said and saw the slight disappointment creep up on Edd's face. _Knew it_ he thought. "At least until graduation…?" he stated giving Edd an apologetic stare.

"Alright" Edd said leaning back to press himself against Kevin's chest and held onto his warm arms "So do tell, how did you come to fancy me of all people?" he questioned changing the subject to a happier one.

Kevin laughed nervously "what do you mean you of all people" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well, you being the star athlete of our high school and suddenly taking a romantic interest in the schools top nerd is very abnormal indeed" he stated

Kevin sighed "I don't know dork" he leaned closer to Edd resting his chin on Edd's shoulder "All I know is that I never actually hated you, or Ed I guess it was just Eddy honestly. I thought you were a good kid with a bad choice of friends" he paused for moment then continued "I guess one day while I was drinking I found myself thinking of you…" he finished hiding his face into Edd's neck.

"And?" Edd want to keep on hearing Kevin talk, he turned his head to look at Kevin.

"…and I don't know, I remember after that night during the history class we had Junior year I was watching you observantly wanting to know why I was thinking about you and whenever you smiled, I'd get highly turned on by that innocent gap toothed smile of yours" Kevin purred into Edd's ear making Edd blush heavily red instantly.

"H-How long?" Edd managed to stutter out.

"Hmm? Sometime in April I think. I was denying it up until October though…" he gave a quick peck on Edd's cheek making Edd blush deeper "How about you dorky? Did I woo you good?" he snickered.

"Actually… I was already aware of my preference in males, meaning I was quite conscious of your attractive features and charisma…" he paused a bit embarrassed "…but seeing you as my tormentor helped me suppress those hopeless fantasies of mine"

Kevin frowned feeling guilty "I'm sorry Edd, sorry I was rougher on you those couple of months, I didn't want to face the fact that I actually had a thing for you, it made me upset and angry. Now I'm just pissed I acted that way and I'm glad I did give in" he squeezed Edd close to him, making Edd cough a bit.

They both laughed a bit "I'm glad you did too" Edd turned around and hugged Kevin with all his might that his thin body had as revenge. He wished this moment could last forever and that they could just be away from the rest of the world, but something stirred in his chest. A small thought that had been chained up in the back of mind that kept telling him this couldn't possibly last forever, making him told tighter onto Kevin his forehead pressed onto the athlete's forehead. Then he loosened and said "Alright I should be heading back home, my parent's will start wondering why I'm taking so long tutoring you" Edd finished giggling a bit.

"Just a bit more" Kevin whined "You can tell them I'm hopeless in Chemistry" Kevin smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for another round of sweet, sexy kisses.

…

A few hours later Edd was pacing from one side of his bedroom to the other. He's nerves were getting the better of him, making his knees tremble violently. He KNEW exactly how Eddy would react to his confession of having romantic feeling towards Kevin, but he didn't know what his reaction would be to the fact that he was dating Eddy's greatest enemy. Sure, Kevin had shown his good side to Edd for the past 3 months unfortunately Eddy had not and continued to think the worst of him. Edd had sent Eddy a message when he was about to leave Kevin's place, because he felt he would of chickened out if he was alone and needed Kevin as moral support. Edd had told Eddy to arrive a bit earlier than expected to his house so they could talk, this only spiked Eddy's curiosity making Edd more on edge.

Eddy would arrive anytime soon and Edd was shaking from head to toe. He had no clue how to approach the subject, he wanted to run away and forget all his troubles. The doorbell rang just then, and Edd let out a long sigh and stepped out of his room to greet his friend. Edd saw his mother open the door and let Eddy in. She was a very professional looking woman with dark raven hair, and deep blue eyes much like Edd's. In fact her whole image was the same as Edd's the only difference was her skin color, she was pale while Edd's father held a slightly darker shade of Edd's tan skin color. "Welcome Eddy, come in" she opened the door wider to let him step inside. "Good afternoon Eddy" Edd greeted and lead him up to his room.

"So sock-head, what's up? You said it was important" Eddy said as he took a seat on Edd's chair knowing well that the bed was off limits.

"Oh well, um… oh I don't know how to go about this in a way you won't explode with outrage…" Edd mumbled to himself nervously "To start with it's about… K-K-Kevin" he stuttered.

"Shovelchin? What the hell did he do this time? Did he bully you again? Oh he's gonna get it" Eddy said standing up.

"Eddy, Eddy please wait" Edd said rushing to stop his friend "Don't be rash! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Edd pleaded failing to grab Eddy's attention.

"You're lying aren't you? You're still trying to see the good side to him! You need to stop defending that jack ass Double D!" Eddy said shoving Edd off of him he was about to walk out the room when he was stopped by a yell.

"DATING! W-we're d-dating…" Edd yelled breathlessly, his eyes grew wide and stared at Eddy.

"This is a joke right?" Eddy chuckled slowly breaking into a hysterical laugh "That was a good one Double D, ok hurry up so we can get to the party" Eddy said seating back down.

Edd had no Idea how to react to the current situation he was so afraid but somehow his confidence grew. "This is not a joke Eddy, I called you here early because I wanted to personally tell you about my relationship with Kevin since we have decided to announce it tonight" he talked slowly calming his anger from his friend's reaction.

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it" Eddy chuckled "To begin with IF you two are actually 'dating'" he gestured "how the fuck did that even happen, the dick face is 100% straight he's probably fucked all the cheerleaders and other hoes already and if he all of a sudden starts batting for the other team his entire reputation will go down the drain! How do you think his teammates will react? Secondly how the fuck did you end up having a crush on our life long bully? Did you hit you head Double D? You're worse than Lumpy thinking shit like dating Kevin!" Eddy leaned back on the chair slightly laughing,

Edd tried to hold his tears back the best he could; His body was shaking not from fear but from anger. How could Eddy say something so cruel? He thought yet he knew Eddy's words held some truth which only made him more upset. His hands had formed into small fists, he bit his lower lip "He's different now, he has proven it to me"

"OH YEAH, if he actually likes you so much then is he going to announce your relationship to everyone at school? NO? I thought so" Eddy had hit a soft spot and he felt his heart be pierced with knives and he finally let his tears fall. He knew there were many consequences if Kevin and Edd decided to come out at school, he didn't want to be the reason of Kevin being out casted and missing great opportunities. Of course he wanted to hold Kevin's hand freely, but two males in a small town like peach creek was especially out of the norm. Edd knew how much trouble Tyler got on a daily basis at school and Edd wasn't sure if he could take it, he already got picked on for being too smart. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if word got out of him dating the star athlete in the school.

In this moment Eddy's painful words just kept piercing him from the inside bring back those negative thoughts he had had. He continued to quietly cry when he felt arms wrap around him. Edd opened his eyes to see Eddy blushing from his embarrassment of the gesture and his face expressing his shame of making Edd cry. "Fine, I'll be the supportive best friend, but just know that I'm still not ok with this whole thing" Eddy was shorter than Edd so it was a bit awkward since Edd couldn't very well hide his face in Eddy's shoulder but nevertheless he smiled.

"Thank you Eddy" Edd very much appreciated the efforts of his friend to support him.

"Come on then wash your face and finish getting ready" Eddy said as he sat back down on the chair next to Edd's desk.

…

Eddy was wearing a white sweatshirt with a red bowtie printed on it and jeans. Edd on the other hand was wearing something more fancy as he always liked to dress up for special occasions. He was wearing a white and purpled stripped shirt, with a black vest and skinny black jeans accompanied with dress shoes. Both walked out into the cold night air and crossed the street to Nazz's house. As they got close they could tell the party was very much alive and Eddy knocked the two waited in silence.

Nazz opened the door and greeted them "Hey Double D! Eddy! Come on in boys" she stepped aside. "Here Double D I'll take your coat, the food and drinks are over there by the kitchen" She leaned close to Double D and grinned wide, her eye beaming with delight "Congratz dude, Kevin told me about the announcement" She whispered and giggled to herself. "I'll keep Eddy distracted; Kevin should be in the Kitchen somewhere helping" he smiled again at Edd.

"Thank you Nazz…" Edd said grateful for her support yet he couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He saw Nazz drag Eddy to the living room asking him to help her set something up real quick and Edd made his way towards the kitchen. Edd frowned as he saw Kevin leaning against the counter scrolling through his phone neglecting his task. Kevin was wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans, Edd stepped forward and called out "Good evening Kevin, I see you are hard at work"

Kevin looked up a bit surprised but smiled "hey babe" the pet name made Edd instantly blush. Kevin pushed off the counter and leaned close to Edd "How'd it go?" he asked with concern.

"It went it a bit rough, but he came to the conclusion of supporting us" Edd gave Kevin a weak smile.

"Your eyes are a bit puffy babe…" Kevin pulled Edd close to him giving him a sad smile and kissed Edd's eyes. "Did the dork make you cry?"

"It's alright Kevin, it is in the past and now we're here" Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. They only lasted a few moments embraced when they heard Eddy calling for Edd; Edd giggled and left Kevin with a quick kiss. The rest of the night went by quickly with laughter and dance battles between Kevin and Eddy and at some point Rofl and May Kanker had taken over the dance floor. Edd lingered in the corner sipping a cup of water laughing along at everyone's ridiculous behaviors. Nazz had come over and talked with him about the new relationship, he quickly found comfort and was able to talk with ease. He somehow felt reassured from Nazz's words of how Kevin was head over heels for him.

The party was about half way through before it was the New Year and Kevin thought it was the perfect time to gather everyone and make the announcement. Although he knew everyone would understand and cheer them on, he was still extremely nervous but he really wanted to spend the rest of the night with Edd. He had Edd and Nazz as encouragement and that helped him grabbed a glass and call everyone's attention. He made eye contact with Edd and motioned for him to stand by his side. Edd blushed and slowly pushed his way through the small crowd and stood a bit behind Kevin looking down. They could hear Nazz trying to hold her giggles of joy making them blush more. Nazz eyes beamed at them, Eddy looked away annoyed, while 6 stood confused.

"Uh I, I mean we have an important thing we want to announce to you guys" he pulled Edd forward to stand next to him and scratched the back of his neck. Edd only looked at Kevin's hand that still held his own and only blushed deeper, tugging his beanie down with his free hand. Kevin paused for a moment trying to gather the right words to say, then he raised their joined hands into clear view and said "We're dating…" he looked away trying to hide his blush. Everyone was speechless except Nazz who ran up to them and hugged them both congratulating them. Then everyone followed her lead and smiled congratulating them, Edd was even surprised Marie was also supportive. They got attacked with questions like "since when are you two dating?" or "how did you two get together?" and "have you gone on a date already?" The couple just stood still holding hands and laughing at their friends. They tried to answer some questions as quickly as possible before they got attacked with more when Eddy shoved his way forward and stood in front of Kevin.

"You better not do anything to harm Double D, you hear me Shovelchin! Or you'll get the beating of a life time!" Edd glared at Kevin.

"I wouldn't dream of it Shorty" Kevin said pulling Edd closer to him. And Eddy just stomped out of the crowd and into the kitchen followed by Lee. For a long time everyone kept on questioning the couple, but Nazz distracted them into playing a game. Kevin and Edd went to stand by a wall to lean on and Kevin put his arm around Edd. Edd looked up at him with a smile and Kevin returned his smile, they stood together for a while when they decided to join in on the game of twister.

It was almost close to 12 and they all decided to step outside knowing the fireworks would start also. They all talked among themselves, Nazz talked with Kevin and Rofl, Jimmy was awkwardly observing the conversation between May and Plank while Johnny translated, Lee was holding Eddy tight in her grasp, while Edd talked with Marie. Soon enough the fireworks began to shoot up into the air and they all yelled out a happy new year, Edd was in a trance from the beauty of the fireworks when he felt a pair of hands pull him backwards. He turned to find Kevin's lips pressed against his own, he began to blush looking down.

"It's ok dork no one's looking" Kevin smiled lifting Edd's chin back up to kiss him again. "Happy New Year babe" Edd smiled "Happy New Year Kevin" he replied. They continued to embrace each other in passionate kisses when they hear giggles. They broke apart and turned Lee was attacking Eddy with kisses and everyone as snickering, Kevin pulled Edd for a quick kiss before laughing along at the scene himself. Edd put an arm around Kevin and giggled along, thinking to himself what a wonderful start to a New Year this was. He thought back to October when Kevin was tormenting him, and all of a sudden 3 months later Kevin was his lover. _How fast the night changes, one minute it's still present and the next you've jumped into a whole new year_ he thought looking up at Kevin and he knew he was ready to face whatever came thrown at him because he had Kevin and his friends.

* * *

_**I actually drew the scene from the last paragraph, nothing special but it was calling me to draw it haha**_

_**here is my Deviantart it is where the drawing is currently posted: **_**_winry246artist_**

**_i will be posting it on tumblr (arielagam) later, but anyways hoped you enjoyed this chap_**


	9. Heads on a Science Apart

_**Yay next chap is up haha i just wanted to say that i have finalized the mapping of this story and that there will be 12 chapters, i know what so soon, but yes these next couple of chapters will be every eventful, and i hope you are ready. I wanted to take some time to thank EVERYONE who has read, and reviewed my story, thank you all so much, i honestly wasn't expecting it to get so many views. I can't help but smile and giggle at your lovely comments (i know i'm lame).**_

**_ALSO i meantioned the character Zack in chapter 2 if you guys don't remember him. _**

**_Alright let's get to it, please enjoy. _**

* * *

The days passed by rather quickly for the couple and before they knew it their magical winter break was over and school had resumed. The days only seemed to grow colder, but the fact that it didn't snow annoyed Kevin. He kept waking up and looking through his window praying there was snow and school would close even though they were already 2 weeks into school. One reason he hated being at school, besides the obvious, was that he hated having to ignore Edd at school. He could tell how it pained his boyfriend when they passed each other in the halls without a simple gesture. Kevin wasn't happy about it either; all he could think about throughout school was Edd. Kevin had dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, once he finished he noticed he had received a good morning message from Edd. He smiled and sent a quick reply to his boyfriend, _God it feels so good calling him my boyfriend_ Kevin thought as his smile grew wider. He finished getting ready, grabbed a jacket and headed out the door for another day at school.

Edd had gotten up early as usual and had gone through his usual morning routine. When he finished he headed downstairs and made breakfast, he then saw that it was just about time for Kevin to wake up and sent him a good morning message like he did every morning. Edd was extremely happy these past couple of weeks even though his parents had returned to their busy schedule about a week ago he was content with having Kevin around after school. He smiled as he saw Kevin's reply, oh how he cherished these small things in their relationship, it was the only thing that got him through the school day. Edd stepped out of his house, locking it before he gave a quick glance to his car, smiled and continued walking. Sure, Edd had a car, but with the high school only being a 15 minute walk, he never felt the need to drive to school unless necessary. Edd found Ed waiting for him in front of his house carrying Eddy on one of his shoulder still asleep. Edd giggled "Good morning Ed"

Ed's eyes sparkled as he turned to greet Edd "Morning Double D! You ready to head into the prison of zombies that is our school? He made a zombie like expression and movement.

"Of course Ed, and I see Eddy isn't fully prepared" Edd said as he noticed him still wearing his pajama pants with a sweatshirt over.

"He wouldn't listen to his mom, so she asked me to grab him, and gave me a cookie! I saved some for you double D" he pulled out half eaten cookie from his pocket and handed it to Edd.

"Oh it is quite alright Ed, please help yourself I'm already full from breakfast" Edd said trying not to be rude, but he didn't like over eating especially in the morning.

"Okie Dokie Double D" Ed stuffed his mouth with the rest of the cookie. The two walked in silence while Eddy continued to sleep, it wasn't until 8 minutes later that Eddy had finally woken up. They parted ways in the schools entrance, Eddy wanted to go grab some breakfast from the cafeteria and Ed followed along while Edd made his way to his locker on the second floor.

As he was opening his locker he saw Kevin come into view from behind a corner, and just like every day some pretty chick had her arm wrapped around his talking about who knows what, while two of his teammates followed close behind. Edd always seemed to tense up and his hand gripped his messenger bad tightly, _He's mine…_ he'd always catch himself think before he would shake the thought away. He glanced back at Kevin's direction, it was clear that Kevin wasn't interested in the chick but GOD he couldn't help stare. He so wanted to walk up to him, shove the girl away, and kiss Kevin in a way that everyone would know Edd claimed him. _Oh Dear_ he thought turning away _what has Kevin done to me? _In shame Edd closed his locker and scurried away.

…

Zack was one of the boys following Kevin. He eyed the vulnerable looking nerd with the black beanie hiding behind his locker. It came to his attention that the nerd was glancing in their direction, a glance that lasted a bit too long for Zack to not ignore. He looked at the girl clinging onto Kevin, and chuckled, _doesn't seem like it_ he thought and then looked to Kevin and his teammate walking beside him, _who was the homo looking at?_ He wondered. Zack looked back at Edd and saw that Edd was looking once again lost in thought, but this time Edd gave a glare and turned away. Edd hadn't stared at him or his teammate, he was sure that that stare was directed towards Kevin and he gave a nasty grin. _Oh how cute_ he thought.

When they arrived to Kevin's locker the chick left and so did the other boy who was following alongside Kevin. Zack lingered around wanting to let Kevin know about his new finding. "Hey Kev" he said trying to hold in his laugh.

"Yeah, what's up" Kevin said stuffing his gym bag in the locker.

Zack couldn't hold in his laughter and chuckled a bit, which got Kevin's attention. "Dude you won't believe what I just discovered" he continued to chuckle.

"What is it?" Kevin asked laughing a bit along with Zack.

"You know that fucking nerd right? What's his name, Eddward? I think he has a crush on you" Zack said through laughs and when he finished he began to laugh hysterically.

Kevin immediately tensed up and began to laugh nervously "Why do you think that?" he asked closing his locker door.

"He was staring at you when we walked through the second floor" he said slowly lowering his laughs.

_Fuck_ Kevin thought he knew Edd would stare at him, and in all honestly he would also stare at Edd sometimes. However he thought they were both doing a pretty good job at hiding it. _Well doesn't seem like it, Zack noticed_ Kevin sighed. "Nah dude, highly doubt it" Kevin forced a chuckle "if he was staring, it was probably because he was scared of getting beaten." _God Edd_… he thought.

"Probably" Zack said pretending to brush it off, but he knew that Edd's stare wasn't fear, it was jealously and yearning.

…

The day passed by rather quickly for Edd. He hummed his way from class to class, _so far so good_ he thought. It was lunch time and made his way to his locker to pick up his lunch. As he was arriving he saw a tall menacing figure leaning up against a couple of lockers next to his. It was Zack. Immediately Edd eyes widen and he began to feel nervous. He stepped up to his locker and opened it trying his best to appear calm and collected when a hand slammed his locker close. Edd's eyes followed the trail up the arm and were met by dark eyes. "M-may I help you?" he asked.

Zack just grinned and stared at Edd intimidatingly for a long moment then grabbed his arm and pushed him against a corner wall where they wouldn't be seen. "So you're into the athletic type huh?" Zack asked leaning closer to Edd.

"E-EXCUSE ME?" Edd squeaked putting his arms up to push away from Zack.

"You heard me, I saw you staring at Kevin this morning you homo" Zack said leaning down to stare into Edd's eyes. He could see it, the truth hid underneath Edd's fearful eyes, he was right, the dork did like Kevin. Zack grabbed Edd by the collar of his sweater and pressed him against the wall harder, a small gasp escaping Edd's mouth "Get it through your fag head, Kevin doesn't swing that way, ok?" He saw Edd trying to hold back tears, he loved the way Edd feared him oh how he loved it. "Kevin isn't a fag like you, so keep your eyes of our captain, or I will personally make sure you regret it" he gave Edd another hard shoved against the wall before letting him go and walking away.

Edd slid down the wall and onto the floor. He didn't care about all the germs on it he just crawled up into a ball, no he wasn't going to cry. He had had enough of crying. He stood up and walked towards his locker again, he wasn't hungry and he wasn't in the mood to be in such a crowded area like the cafeteria. Edd decided to head to the library and try to do some homework, but first he sent a message to Eddy informing him he was going to skip out on lunch.

Edd had managed to finish his homework assignments from 2 classes before he began to over think about the encounter with Zack. _I'm not going to let it bother me_ he thought _and I'm most certainly not going to let someone like Zack keep me away from Kevin. _As if right on time he received a message from Kevin asking if he wanted to meet up for a bit before his practice started. Edd smiled and sent a quick reply. No one was going to keep Edd away.

…

The school day came to an end and just as planned Edd headed up to the library to meet Kevin. He noticed the library was basically empty as walked through the aisles until he found Kevin looking through the sports section. Edd giggled to himself and walked up to Kevin. "Good afternoon Mr. Barr I see you have picked something very educational to read" Edd said sarcastically.

Kevin looked up and smiled "Well Mr. Vincent, it actually is very educational I learn how to better my skills as an athlete." He said pulling Edd close to him and giving him a kiss.

Edd giggled into the kiss and slowly began to kiss Kevin with desire as he's mind replayed the situations of the girl clinging to Kevin, and Zack. The sudden blast of desire from his boyfriend began to rush through Kevin as well making him feel on fire. He kissed Edd back with the same desire.

Edd didn't care anymore, all he wanted was Kevin. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He loved the way their lips molded together, it seemed so perfect, so right, like they there meant for each other. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, and leaned down to hold him closer. Edd's lips parted slightly letting Kevin gain entrance in his mouth. Kevin was surprised for a mere second but took the opportunity. It sent them into another dimension as their tongues felt so good dancing together.

After what seemed like forever, yet too soon they parted. Both panting quietly from the lack of air and heated moment. "Damn Edd" Kevin said breathlessly. Edd only smiled back. Kevin checked the time on his phone "Fuck, I have to go…" he frowned.

"It's alright I had a lovely time" Edd smiled blushing slightly.

Kevin leaned in and gave a quick peck on Edd's cheek. "See you tomorrow" he said then left.

Edd stood in bliss and after a moment decided to finally walk home. As he stepped out in the hall he felt a strong hand grab him from his throat and slam him onto the wall. Edd gasped in fear, his heart stopped in shock as he was met by those same dark eyes, Zack. "I thought I told you to keep eyes of our captain"

"I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about?" Edd stuttered in fear they had been caught.

"I saw you walk into the library, minute's later Kevin walks out followed by you? Seems you need a reminder" Zack grabbed Edd by his arm and dragged him out to the back of the school where it was secluded and threw him against the wall hard. Edd put his arms up in defense, but it was useless. Zack was stronger; he pushed Edd down to the ground and began to kick his stomach. Edd was in so much pain. He cursed his fragile body and began to cry as the kicks only got more painful. "Hope this helps you get it through your head _dork_" he emphasized and walked away.

Edd whimpered from the pain, and continued to cry. Why had something so horrible had to happen when things were finally getting good. Edd sat up and wiped his tears away, no he wasn't going to let Zack have it his way. He grabbed his messenger bag and slowly made his way home. He fixed himself up and made sure no one would be able to notice his bruises. Edd was determined to keep his relationship with Kevin, no matter what.


	10. It's Such a Shame for Us to Part

_**Hi everyone, yes i am indeed alive! i'm sorry that it took so long to write this chap, but so many things happen in this chap and i've got school and work, so ill be slowly working on the next chapters. hopefully they don't take as long as this one did.**_

_**enjoy the new chapter, i made it EXTRA long for you (over 5000 words)**_

* * *

The days had turned to weeks, and weeks had turned to months. Spring had come and the April days only seemed to grow long for Edd. His bully Zack would catch him unexpectedly and slightly beat him on some days, or just threaten him. Since Zack found out Edd liked Kevin there was never a day Zack did or say something to intimate the boy. Yet he kept to himself, staying with Ed and Eddy or Tyler as often as he could. Edd didn't want to tell anyone, he knew Zack would find a way to get to him anyways and Edd was determined to show Zack his constant beating was hopeless. Zack seemed to never badly hurt him, and this reassured Edd that he would never go further than bruising his body. Since the first time Edd hadn't shed a tear, because he knew that soon this would all be over, and he and Kevin would be free. He also made sure to cover up most of his bruises as best he could, although Kevin had seen one or two leaving no choice than to come up with a lie.

Even though Edd and Kevin had decided to be as secretive as possible with their relationship at school, Edd slowly began to take note that Kevin would be less tense. This made him happy and hoped that Kevin was planning to slowly open up to his teammates so it wouldn't be a complete shock. Due to footballs season ending Kevin had more time to spend with Edd, but he didn't neglect his responsibilities as captain for one second. When Kevin had time he and Edd would head up to the library and study, well at least attempt to until the library was clear then Kevin would pounce on his boyfriend. Edd was more than happy.

It was a Monday morning and Edd was up early like always. He found himself setting the small round dining table with two plates of blueberry pancakes and typing his regular good morning message to Kevin. He smiled widely receiving the reply. They were going to meet early this morning at his place before school since Kevin was busy after. Not 5 minutes later he heard a knock at his door and cheerfully skipped to open it, finding his ginger boyfriend standing in front of him. Kevin quickly stepped inside grabbing Edd in a tight hug as he kicked the door closed. "Morning Babe" he said again kissing Edd on the lips.

"Good…Morning…."Edd said in between kisses

"Oh man, what's that delicious smell?" Kevin dropped his backpack and started leading Edd into the kitchen only to be pleasantly surprised.

"I made blueberry pancakes" Edd smiled up at Kevin "come now if we want to be early to school we should start eating" Edd pulled Kevin to the table and they both took a seat. Kevin chuckled biting into a piece of his pancake making Edd looked up and asked "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how awesome it would be to have breakfast together every morning" Kevin smiled as he saw Edd blush "These pancakes are way too good" he added.

"That would be lovely, and thank you" Edd said as he smiled into his glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Then I hope you don't mind having me over for breakfast again tomorrow?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I'd love to!" Edd basically yelled with joy "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" he said embarrassed and pulled his beanie down a little.

Kevin roared with laughter and pulled Edd closer in a side hug "Nah makes me happy you actually want to"

"Well of course I would… its awful lonely eating by myself all the time" Edd pouted.

Kevin frowned "How about it? We can have breakfast every other day, and maybe on weekends I can 'sleep over'?" Kevin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"K-Kevin! That's hardly a-appropriate" Edd said biting into another piece of his pancake and looking away blushing.

"Whoa there I just said sleep over, you're the one thinking inappropriately" Kevin chuckled.

"What, no, I, I wasn't...Kevin!" Edd pulled down his beanie to cover up his red face.

"I'm just messing with you" Kevin pulled Edd's hat off his face and leaned in "if you want to take things slow that's perfectly fine with me, and if you want something more than that's cool too" Kevin winked, pecked Edd's lips and went back to eating.

Edd was completely red, his mind wondering to thoughts he couldn't avoid. He looked at his phone and stood up grabbing his plate and Kevin's. "Goodness it so late already, we should leave."

"What? I wasn't done, and we still got 30 minutes Edd" Kevin pouted

"An early start in the day makes for a better one" Edd hummed as he began to wash the dishes.

Once finished cleaning up both boys grabbed their belongings and made their way to the door out the door. Edd was surprised to see Kevin follow him down the street and turned to him "Kevin, will you be walking to school with me today?"

"Yup" Kevin said looking straight ahead, hands in his pocket.

"A-and you're ok with it?" Edd said tightly holding the strap of his messenger bag.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kevin looked down at Edd.

"Well, w-we could be s-seen" Edd said peeking up at Kevin.

"Nah, it's still pretty early, and if they do we'll just tell them you were tutoring me since I got practice late after school" Kevin went back to staring at the road in front of them.

Edd look to the road, they were almost to school, and the parking lot was mostly empty. He glanced at Kevin, oh what a sight he was. He stood tall, and strong. His toned body reflected through the letterman jacket only adding to the intimidating pretense he perceived. The orange hair that escaped through the red cap radiated powerfully through the sunlight, his green eyes glowed. He looked like a god. Edd's glued eyes made their way down to Kevin's hands, how he wished to hold them, yet they were so close to school now. He let out a small whimper of disappointment, making sure his lover wouldn't hear.

...

It was the middle if the school day and Edd made his way towards his locker before lunch. There wasn't many people in the hall, most them already inside the cafeteria. He hummed as he grabbed his lunch and put in some textbooks, and then gently closed the locker door. He turned slightly closing his eyes enjoying the silence, although before Edd realized it, strong hands had grabbed his arm and were dragging him into a closed off area nearby. Immediately Edd put his arms up in defense knowing exactly who his kidnapper was, and curled up into a ball. "Please not today Za-"

"Calm down babe, it's just me" a familiar husky voice interrupted him.

"K-Kevin!" Edd's eyes widened and he looked up.

"What's wrong?" Kevin bent down to meet Edd's terrified eyes. Edd made no response so he asked again "Edd what's wrong?" He said slowly and tapped the petrified boy in the shoulder gently, "who did you think it was?"

Edd snapped back to reality and stood up quickly followed by Kevin "oh, no it's nothing, I'm just jumpy" he said.

"Edd, hey, are you still getting bullied?" Kevin's hands cupped Edd's face, and forced him to look up.

"No, of course not" Edd breathed in and held his stare strong afraid his lie would be easily seen.

"You sure, cause it doesn't seem like it" Kevin stared sadly.

"Positively certain" Edd smiled back lovingly "so would you mind telling me to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just really wanted to see you..." Kevin leaned in.

"Kevin! W-we could be seen!" Edd shouted in a whisper

"Don't worry about it, everyone's at lunch" Kevin continued to lean against Edd.

"Kevin your being careless" Edd pushed against Kevin chest with all the might he had, yet at the same time he wanted to pull him closer.

"If I knew we could get caught, I wouldn't be here right now babe, but If you want me to leave without getting a recharge of double D then fine~ I'll leave" Kevin sighed heavily raising his hands up in the air and hung his head low comically.

Edd giggled "alright alright, come here you" Edd pulled Kevin's sleeves "needy needy needy" he continued to giggle leaning into the gentle kiss Kevin had pressed upon his lips. "You are so wonderful you know" Edd said tangling his fingers with Kevin's.

"The best one around" Kevin chuckled, checked the time on his phone and frowned "I got to leave now or the team will be suspicious"

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow morning then?"

"I'll be there no doubt" Kevin gave Edd another peck on the lips and turned to leave. He looked back and as he was fixing his cap he gave Edd a wink and left.

"Good lord he's charming..." Edd breathed out, nervously playing with his fingers while his eyes were still fixed on the spot Kevin had stood. After a couple of minutes he finally left, unaware that he was being watched by the familiar blond male.

The blond frowned, angry. He formed his hands to tight fists. He had had his suspicions for a while now, so he had followed his captain. Once he saw he had grabbed the dork, he knew it could go two ways. Unfortunately for him his suspicions were proven. _Now it's time to act, I'm not about to let that scrawny fag turn the captain into one of them. _

...

Zack walked through the halls as quickly as possible after school, heading towards the locker room. As he entered his eyes roamed for the red head. He spotted Kevin chatting away with two other team mates. He approached Kevin grabbing on by the shoulder "hey cap, mind if I steal you away for a bit?" Kevin nodded and stood following Zack out into the field.

"What's up?" Kevin asked staring out to the empty field.

Zack paused not sure how to confront Kevin, he respected the red head, yet he envied his glory. He wanted in a way the humiliated him, yet he wanted to give the captain one last chance. "Remember the nerdy kid of the Ed's?" He looked at Kevin observantly.

Kevin looked at Zack; his heart stopped but kept his cool "Double Dork? What about him?"

"I mentioned this to you a while back, but I'll tell you again, the fag clearly has that thing for you"

"Zack, we've already been through this, I doubt-" Kevin said annoyingly wanting his team mate to just forget about the subject.

"Do you?" Zack spat out interrupting Kevin

"Do I what?" Kevin asked

"Have a thing for him?"

"Why would you think that?" at this point Kevin's heart had stopped

"Well you haven't beat him or the other dorks in a long time now, you haven't been out to party, and I bet you haven't fucked a bitch since October either, If I didn't know any better I'd think you've gone soft Captain" Zack said narrowing his eyes.

Kevin was furious, he wasn't about to let his respect as Captain get ripped apart "you're making shit up Zack" Kevin said crossing his arms and puffing his chest out to intimidate the blond.

"Fine prove you're still the same old Kevin" Zack said as an Idea popped into s head.

"FINE, what the fuck you want me to do then?" Kevin yelled out.

"You'll see tomorrow after practice" Zack said aloud as he heard the rest of the team come out onto the field.

...

Tuesday, Edd had gotten up bright and early waiting for Kevin's arrival. He was more than happy that Kevin was considerate of him and promised to have breakfast every morning with him; it certainly filled his lonesome heart. This time he had made a heartfelt breakfast consisting eggs, bacon, and side of cut up strawberries. He heard the usual three knocks at the door and ran to open it revealing his god like, red headed boyfriend with a crooked smile that made Edd's heart swoon. Kevin stepped inside closing the door behind him "Morning babe" He leaned and pecked Edd on his cheek than trailed to his lips making Edd giggle softly.

"Morning charming" Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"Damn that's smells great, what you make today?" Kevin said placing his hands on Edd's hips.

"Come and find out" Edd lead Kevin to the kitchen, their breakfast freshly made and waiting to be eaten.

"Awesome!" Kevin pulled Edd closer "damn you got all the great qualities for marriage huh"

"M-M-M-Marr-Marriage!..." Edd face was completely red and hot, and he pulled down his beanie. _Goodness what is he saying!_

"Come on let's eat" Kevin snickered_. God he's amazing at cooking Kevin thought well, I guess he kind of has to be, he's been taking care of himself since he was a kid_. Kevin looked up at Edd who was eating slowly and was still red. _'Fine prove you're still the same old Kevin'_ Zack's words rang through his ear. _Fuck... Wonder what he has planned... Can't be anything too bad right? Wait should I tell Edd? _

"Is everything alright Kevin" Edd asked after seeing Kevin face go through a series of different expressions.

Kevin looked back at Edd "no nothing I'm just bummed about having practice run later than usual today" _There are some things he shouldn't know._

"Is that so?" Edd said sadly drinking his orange juice.

"Yeah, sorry babe, its better if you go straight home today, I promise to come over for a bit, alright?"

Edd smiled again "alright, I'll be waiting for your arrival"

...

Zack had gathered some of his teammates and thought of a way to ruin Kevin's relationship with Edd. He had the perfect plan to insure their breakup, and Edds deserved humiliation. He walked from class to class with a huge grin plastered on his face, his hands in his pockets, and his head held high. _This is going to be great _he thought.

...

Kevin had encountered some of his teammates throughout school. All gave him a look. Some grinned at him, others avoided eye contact, and some wished him good luck. Kevin started to get nervous; he wasn't expecting his teammates to know about his arraignment with Zack. _Ugh that bastard, what the fuck does he have plan._ Kevin was on edge, he had no idea what Zack had planned and whatever it was he couldn't help but question if he really was about to go through with it. He just wanted to be done with today, and run as fast as he could to Edd. Graduation was so close and once that happened he would be done with Zack, and would have all the time in the world to spend it with Edd. _Damn it..._ He thought.

...

Edd walked through the school day without a care in the world. He had noticed Zack had not approached him at all that day which he found odd. He thought that maybe he had gone bored of him and this made Edd smile. _Let's hope it is so_. Although Edd felt eyes follow him around as he walked. It didn't seem to be just one pair, but multiple eyes observing his every move. Edd became a bit paranoid but brushed it off at quickly as the creepy thought came into mind.

The last bell rang and he left to meet up with his friends, Ed and Eddy. "Eddward!" He heard his named being called and turned around. It was his AP History teacher; she was walking up towards him in a bit of a panic.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones, how may I help you" he asked concerned.

"Are you free right now?" She asked somewhat breathless.

"Well, yes I suppose"

"Oh thank goodness, would you be a dear and help me with tutorial? There are far too many students in the class and I really need some assistance" she practically begged.

"Of course I'll help" Edd said smiling.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I'll give you extra credit for this" she beamed and dragged Edd along with her back to her chaotic classroom. Meanwhile Edd quickly sent a text to both boys about his whereabouts.

...

Ed and Eddy stood waiting at the entrance when they both felt their phones buzz. Immediately they looked at the message and looked at each other, Ed with as disappointed look, and Eddy with an annoyed one. "Blah blah blah why does he always have to help out geesh, come one lumpy he'll probably be stuck there for a while"

"Ok Eddy, and he'll probably want to wait for his boyfriend to get out of practice too" Ed giggled, completely enjoying the relationship between the jock and the nerd since he found out.

Eddy made a disgusted expression "God whatever" he said walking out of school with his back hunched over and his hands deep in his pockets followed by Ed.

...

Zack was walking fast around the halls, eyes roaming in every direction for the black beanie that was his target. He decided to head towards the entrance thinking he would be luckier that the nerd would show up when he saw Ed and Eddy standing around. He got close and overheard Ed and Eddy's conversation and gave an evil smile. He had already given an excuse to the coach to skip out on practice, so he was in no rush. Zack wondered slowly around the halls of the school looking into the classrooms searching for Edd. Once he spotted him inside the history classroom packed with confused students, he grin grew wider. He stepped aside leaning against the lockers next to the classroom, folded his arms against his chest and waited. Over time he watched students leave one by one, and checked the time on his phone, only a few minutes before tutorial ends then the fun begins.

...

Finally Edd thought to himself, letting out a long sigh he had been holding the entire hour. The hazardous hour was exhausting and Edd was ready to go home, so he packed his belongings and said his farewell to the teacher who was attending the last student in the room. He opened the door and stepped outside, immediately his vision blurred and he felt his body fall to the floor. He had no time to see his attacker because the person covered bus eyes with one strong hand holding him in place while the other put duct tape over his mouth, muffling his voice. They had placed what seemed to by huge hoodie over Edd's head. He couldn't see clearly through the hood because it was the type to have a mask, and it was zipped all the way up. Edd felt himself being carried and tried to fight his way out from the attackers hold, unfortunately he was much stronger than Edd, and held him firmly in his arms.

He whimpered slightly, scared to death of what his kidnapper was planning to with him. The rough hands that gripped him steady felt oddly familiar and Edd had an idea of who this person was. All Edd thought about was that someone, anyone would notice or would stumble upon them before something happened. _Kevin,Kevin,Kevin Kevin!_ His mind screamed for help, hoping his lover would take notice when he called and Edd wouldn't pick up. _But dear god Kevin said his practice would run late today, by then it might be too late_. Edd began to cry, what was he supposed to do when he couldn't save himself, _curse this weak body of mine_. He was in a panic.

He continued to try to resist, yet again no use. This time it earned him a punch to his side, causing him to cringe from the pain and letting out a small whimper. He was determined to keep on resisting, he had to do something. With every time he fought, his kidnapper would punch him back, hard and hard than the next, slowly draining Edd's will power.

After what seemed like forever Edd was thrown hard on a concrete floor and he let out another muffled scream from pain. He tried to stand up but was pushed back down and felt his kidnapper wrapped what seemed like rope, tying him down. _NO,NO,NO,NO!_ He tried to scream as loud as his lounges could let him, but was stopped by a hard kick to his stomach. He let his tears fall again and curled up into a ball. Soon after he felt his shoes being taken off, and a door shut. He couldn't feel his kidnapper's presence in the room no more and laid on the cold ground completely vulnerable with only his muffled cries radiating through the walls in the room creating an echo. Where in the world did Zack take me? Will anyone be able to find me? Am I going to die here? Oh god is Zack really planning on...on... Edd continued to question minute after minute before becoming unconscious.

...

Where the fuck is Zack!? Kevin questioned throughout practice maybe he chickened out he smiled at this thought and once practice was over he ran into the locker room at lighting speed. He took a quick shower knowing Edd hated the stinky odor after practice. He said his goodbye to his team and stepped out of the locker room only to be met by the blond he hated so much.

"Did you think I'd forgotten Captain?" Kevin growled seeing Zack was grinning at him, clearly teasing him.

"Ok, so what the fuck you want me to do?" Kevin spat out annoyed he couldn't head to Edd's place.

"You'll see" Zack motioned Kevin to follow him out of the school.

"What the fuck is up with that! You have the entire team in on your fucking game, just tell me" Kevin said annoyed right behind Zack.

"It's a surprise, no surprise is fun if it isn't a secret" Zack continued walking now passing the school down to an abandoned alley way close by.

"Zack, where are you taking me?" Kevin's nerves where getting the better of him, he was scared of what he had to do. He didn't want to do something that could potentially hurt his relationship with Edd if he ever found out some day.

"Shut up already, we're here!" Zack yelled out opening a door that led to a room that was only lit by the sunlight coming through the windows.

Kevin stepped inside slowly observing his surrounding until his eyes came upon a figure lying on the floor. He couldn't make out who the person was cause of the oversized hood with a mask. The body laid motionless in the ground, and Kevin eyes grew wide. "Zack, what the fuck is this..." Kevin breathed out afraid Zack had gone completely insane.

"Nothing like the good old times right Kev" Zack elbowed Kevin.

"Zack this is way beyond what we did, we never kidnapped anyone, dude this is fucked up" Kevin stared at the poor body. "I'm letting him go and fucking leaving" he moved closer to the body but was stopped by Zack.

"You're not going anywhere until you beat the crap out of him, you wanna prove yourself then DO IT Captain"

"Dude I fucking thought you wanted me to drink a couple beers, vandalize some shit, not this!"

"If you won't do it then I'll do it, and you won't want that!"

"No you won't because I'm taking this kid with me!"

"I WONT LET YOU"

"You want me beat him? FINE!" Kevin stepped by closer to the body and slightly kicked him "Ok, you happy now?"

"What the fuck was that Captain, you've gone soft" Zack yelled

"Fuck that shit, this is wrong on so many levels" Kevin bent down to untie the body when he was pushed away by Zack.

"You're a fag captain!" Zack was becoming impatient now.

"Says who!" Kevin yelled back

"I do! I saw you kissing that disgusting little dork."

Kevin froze speechless _Fuck..._ He thought.

"Now you fucking better beat this kid before I go and tell everyone about you and give that nerd of yours the worse time of his life!" Zack stared at Kevin strongly.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck... Edd I'm sorry I'm doing this to protect you_ Kevin stood in front of the body and closed his eyes. He gave a powerful kick and felt the body twitch, _sorry dude I'll make it up to you somehow..._ He continued to kick the body with his eyes closed, over time he heard whimpers.

The voice was muffled but after time the cries got louder. Kevin's heart beat began to race, his eyes grew wide, and he froze staring at the shivering curled up body underneath him. This body was much too familiar, the voice sounded too similar to someone he held dear. He looked back at Zack who only stared back in amusement holding a pair of shoes Kevin recognized in an instant. Rage began to boil in Kevin's veins and he immediately bent down on his knees and began to untie the body in a rush. He pulled down the zipper of the hood and was met with terrified, heartbroken ocean blue eyes, the blue eyes that once looked at him lovingly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ZACK!" Kevin looked back holding a somewhat unconscious Edd tightly in his arms.

"Nothing Captain" Zack chuckled

Kevin placed Edd carefully down on the ground and stood up walking towards Zack. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "you think this is funny!?"

"I think you're a sick mother fucking fag" Zack spat out

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" Kevin yelled his veins popped out from the fury he had, and punched Zack right on the face making Zack stumble back. Zack gave Kevin a glare and lunched his way back pushing Kevin down on the floor.

Edd sat up slowly becoming aware that the two boys were fighting. He tried his best stand up and without the boys noticing he slipped out of the room, running as fast as he could back to the safety of his home.

...

Eventually Edd slowed down, and was now struggling to walk. He held onto the walls along the street to keep himself steady. He had reached the Cul-De-Sac Park, it was dark outside. He looked up at the sky and wondered how much time had passed by. His knees where a trembling mess and unable to keep him up so he slid down into the concrete without caring about how filthy it was. No that didn't matter, what mattered was what had just happened. Did Kevin really do things like THIS in the past, does he STILL do it? He asked himself oblivious to the conversation Kevin and Zack had had because of his unconscious state.

He felt hot tears run down his cheeks; he curled up covering his face hidden in his knees "EDD!" A husky voiced called out not too far away from where Edd was. He immediately stood up wincing at the pain that ran through his body. He ignored it and tried his best to reach his home, unfortunately he hadn't made much progress when Kevin ran around the corner and saw Edd "Edd…" Kevin stepped closer.

"DON'T! d-don't some near me…" Edd moved away.

"Hey, it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you" Kevin took another step towards Edd.

"You have already done so…" Edd looked down feeling his tears threatening to escape again.

Kevin froze, he was speechless. _What the fuck did I do…_ he looked down at his hands and made a fist "Edd, I-I didn't mean to, if I knew it was you—"

"NONETHELESS KEVIN!" Edd trembled with anger "what Zack did was horrible, but the fact that YOU contributed and was the one attacking is unforgivable! Regardless if it was I or not, YOU should have stepped away from the situation, fought back! ANYTHING!"

"I DID THIS SHIT FOR YOU EDD!" Kevin shouted

"FOR ME? Or for yourself, for that precious reputation of yours Kevin" Edd was leaning against the fence again unable to keep mush strength in his quivering legs.

"Wha- no… Zack was threatening you, I was doing it for you" Kevin said with slight hesitation

"I never asked you to, I can handle myself perfectly fine, IN FACT I'VE BEEN HANDLING IT FOR THE PAST 4 MONTHS!" Edd yelled out tears now freely falling.

"What? What do you mean… has Zack…?" Kevin asked

"Yes Kevin, Zack had his suspicions since January and been trying to scare me away since"

"Then, those bruises I saw on you…?" he questioned feeling stupid

"Were the result of his threats…" Edd placed his arms around himself

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin said with a dumbfounded expression as he recalled Edd's lame excuses over the past months. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EDD?"

"Because I-DID-IT-FOR-YOU!" Edd sobbed "I DID IT FOR YOUR STUPID REPUTATION, SO YOU WOULDN'T WORRY"

"DAMN IT EDD" Kevin threw his cap on the ground

"Because I knew I had to sacrifice something in order to be with you, and it's unfortunate you couldn't do that for me" Edd began to walk away.

Kevin didn't know what to do or say he just stood there thinking how stupid he was. He had ruined their relationship long ago with the thought of his reputation being his priority. Edd's words had cut through him like a knife. "Edd please, don't walk away…"

"You are a stranger to me, I only ask that you don't come near me again" Edd stated in a stern voice and continued to slowly walk away, and out of sight.

Kevin stood in the deserted side walk for what seemed like hours. He looked down at his red baseball cap lying on the floor, a hint of rage ran through him. Rage directed towards himself, because he had no one else to blame than himself. _I'm the only one to blame… _Kevin lifted his hand, placing it over his chest where his heart was and grip his shirt into a fist. He felt like he was bleeding from the inside, from the cut Edd's words had struck. _Please don't walk out of my life Edd…_

* * *

**_Please don't kill me..._**

**_it'll get better i promise _**

**_again you wish to see more kevedd fanart of mine you can head over to my tumblr: arielagam_**

**_ i'll be posting some doodles some time soon as a sneak peek for next chap. _**


	11. But Tell Me You Love Me

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot to do. But FINALLY i finished writing this today when i heard my first class was cancelled.**_

_**Anyways onward my lovely's :3**_

* * *

Minutes were painfully tortuous that unfortunate night, while each hour that passed only seemed to eat away at Edd's soul, leaving him as an empty corpse. He had suffocated from his sorrow long ago, and was left to stare out into oblivion. Once in a while sounds of sobbing bounced around through the vacant house. His heart was on the edge of disconnecting from his body and falling to ground, resulting in it shattering into a million pieces. He was breaking from the inside out, every tear that fell down his cheek, left a crack on his shell. He knew by morning he would be reduced to nothing, and he couldn't let his friends see him like that, but in the moment he couldn't care less about anything.

…

The wind blew through the town, and the grass and flowers began to wake up from the gentle sun rays illuminating the streets of Peach Creek. It was the start of a new day. 3 weeks had gone by in a flash since the night of the break up and it was now May. Edd had physically recovered and slightly emotionally or at least faking it in public. Although a hole still lingered in his chest that pained him every time he heard the jock's name around the school hallways.

When he had returned to school a couple days after the tragic night, Edd had reported Zack's actions to the principal and told him the entire story. Of course he left out the part of dating Kevin and the break up. Due to the fact that the principal favored the football team above all else, he had been easy and given a minimal punishment, hoping for a second chance. Zack and Kevin had received a 2 week suspension; Zack was outraged, while Kevin hadn't made an effort what's so ever to try and get out of the punishment. With Kevin's absence Edd didn't have the need to waste his energy to avoid Kevin, but instead focused on his college acceptance letters looking for the best university that was farthest away from the town. Ed, Eddy and Tyler all stayed close to Edd afraid he would slip back into his depression. They all gave Edd the support he much needed to survive the final weeks of High School.

Edd stood on the second floor of the school building, he sighed deeply. His sad eyes looking out on to the chaotic crowd surrounding a certain red headed jock that was finally back from his suspension. "I knew it was impossible form the beginning..." he spoke softly to himself "…a High School fling I suppose" he mumbled and walked away from the sight.

…

Kevin was finally back in school and was immediately surrounded by almost the entire school population asking him all sorts of annoying questions. He didn't give two fucks about these people and stood with an irritated face hoping they would leave him alone. During his suspension he had sank rock bottom. He had gone out frequently to a local bar owned by one of his friends that discreetly allowed him to drink so long as he could afford it. He sat at the bar for hours drinking his guilt away, escaping from his furious father most of the time.

One night while locked away in his small room Kevin had stumbled upon a pack of cigarettes stashed away in one of his drawers. He had hesitated for a moment, but grabbed the pack nonetheless and returned to his old habit. It was a bad habit of his that he had long gotten over thanks to his gap toothed dork. Edd had begged him to stop when he caught Kevin in the middle of the night during one of their sleep overs. Edd had nearly cried rambling about how it was bad for his health, and about how he didn't want to be left alone if something happened to him. Kevin had felt terrible knowing Edd was terrified of solitude, and quit to please his dork.

Now his dork was gone. He had walked away from his life, and he knew it was for the better. He had caused Edd enough suffering due to his stupidity and there wasn't one second he didn't regretted the night of their break up. He hated himself more than anything in the world, how stupid he was.

Kevin didn't give a shit about his reputation, nothing mattered to him anymore. He just wanted to get the hell out of this god damned rotten school. He had already been accepted into Peach Creek University with a football scholarship. He was glad the suspension was overlooked being his only problem in the school and because the University was hours away from the town itself, he definitely needed to get away. He didn't expect to his see Edd any time soon, or forever actually. He knew Edd did a great job in appearing as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. He had done it once and he could do it again. Making his way from class to class Kevin sat through each lecture with a bored stare, and as soon as school ended he went back home. He picked up a beer from the refrigerator and drank, locking himself in his room; he had to admit he was a mess without Edd.

…

A week had gone by then since Kevin's return to school and Edd couldn't help but glance in the jocks direction from afar once in a while. He knew it wasn't any good for him to look, but before he realized it his eyes where already searching for that red cap. Once he would spot him he would hide and observe the jock. Edd could almost feel the jock's orange locks between his fingers, and the freckled skin he would always be wrapped against on those weekend nights. As Edd's eyes began to move to Kevin's face, he saw Kevin seemed rather unhealthy. His expression grim, his face was thinner, his eyes dark and he carried dark bags under his eyes. _No, bad Eddward! _He scolded himself and ripped his eyes away. Kevin deserved whatever pain he was going through because it was nowhere near enough what Edd felt.

However with the return of the red headed jock, also came the return of a certain angry blond jock that had been following the fragile nerd for the past week. His blood boiled every time he spotted Edd, he wanted revenge but he had to be patient. By this time he had the nerds schedule memorized, and he planned on getting payback. The suspension had ruined his chances on a football scholarship, the scholarship being all he had to get into a college and he had to deal with furious parents. He had nothing else to lose, so he wasn't going to hold back.

...

Edd sat in his quiet room on his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs. He mournfully stared straight to his insects. When he had gotten home earlier that day and about to go through his regular routine he had found his favorite beetle lifeless. "I suppose even you all will someday leave me..." He spoke softly. The scene reminding him of a memory he had time and time again tried to bury in his mind. It was the memory of an everlasting promise.

A promise that was now broken

.

.

.

_Two boys sat together on a bed much too big for one. The room was extremely neat, if that was even possible, and there were plants and insects cautiously placed around the room. Jock and nerd held each other in a loving embrace, simply enjoying each other's company. Both stared at their intertwined fingers in silence "please don't leave" Edd blurted out ending their silence. He had been thinking of his parent's absence for a while and how it had been much too long since their last visit home. _

"_I can stay the night if you want" Kevin responded _

"_I mean ever…" Edd blushed slightly "please don't ever leave me… I'm tired of being left alone" _

_Edd felt bad, he thought he was asking for too much, he thought he was being overly needy, but then his lover held him tighter, his arm firmly wrapped around Edd in a protective manner. Edd felt Kevin's hot breath against his hair "I'm not going anywhere Dee". _

_Edd's eyes widened and he looked up into those emerald eyes he loved so much "promise?"_

_Kevin leaned in and kissed Edd's temple "I promise" _

_With a wide smile the nerd curled up against his lover. He closed his eyes enjoying the jock's scent, his warmth, and the beating of his heart that lulled him to sleep._

.

.

.

Now that promise was long demolished into nothing but a memory and Edd's slim body was trembling, the silence in his house terrified him. He had gotten too used to having Kevin around almost every day, and talking on the phone until one of them fell asleep and the mornings they shared. Oh those sweet mornings, when he would wake up feeling warm and loved, and the crooked smiled the jock would give when he woke up, and the laughs they shared over breakfast and the long conversations they shared talking about everything and nothing, and… and… and now he was left feeling cold and abandoned every day.

Four months that were filled with the happiest moments in his entire life were just too much to erase in 4 weeks realistically. Edd needed time, time to heal completely, time to get back to normal, time to get used to the solitude once again. Edd felt his tears slowly escape his eyes. _There's no avoiding it _his inner voice calmed him. He laid down on his bed _its fine, I can lie here all day, I can cry all night if I want, because I'm allowed to do all the things I promised myself I would never do._

He picked up his phone and stared at a picture he had the jock didn't know about. It was a picture of Kevin fast asleep. "I miss him" he silently sobbed "… The way he would rest his chin on top of my head, how comforting his hands felt when he held mine… his sweaty kisses after he worked out because he knew it made me cringe…" _I know Ed, Eddy and Tyler insist on taking me out, but all I want to do is be alone… I miss him and that's ok _he thought reassuringly. _I have to be strong, eventually I'll finally make it out…_ he turned to his side and closed his eyes, recalling his favorite memories from the last four months. He knew in the morning he would be alright.

…

The black beanie wearing nerd observed from the second floor once again looking down onto the red headed jock that had just arrived. The jock looked annoyed by the long haired blond girl rambling about nothing in particular, eventually causing him to growl at her to leave him alone. He seemed different, angry, distant…lost. The raven hair boy's expression saddened and gripped the straps of his messenger bag tightly and left. Why did he feel such pain from seeing the red head's misery? Did he pity the jock, or was it just his own pain inflicting the already wounded heart? He didn't know and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. He needed to get away; it was becoming toxic for him to see the red head. He needed graduation to come as quickly as possible. Edd squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip. After calming down a bit he let out a long breath he had been holding. Whatever _this_ was, it needed to stop, but he didn't know how.

Edd wounded up staying late at the library after school. He found comfort in the silence, and the old books that were neatly stacked on the shelves. He sat in the physiological section reading about the brains magnificent mysteries, and many more books surrounded him. It was his way of getting distracted and procrastinating. It was a Friday after all no need to rush to go home. All there was waiting for him at home was solitude.

It was just passed five o'clock when he decided to finally get up and start placing things back where they were. The librarian had lent him a key two years back when he was her assistant and let him keep it since. The school hallways where quiet except the tapping from his footsteps, there was no one left in school except Edd.

He stepped out onto the warm afternoon air and took a deep breath in and exhaled. _"_I'm pathetic" he sighed sadly.

"You're worse than that..."

Edd gasped and turned around. A voice he knew so well, a voice he feared and hoped to never hear again. It was the voice of a certain blond jock.

"...You're dead meat"

Edd eyes widened with fear and he saw two other jocks stepped forward wanting to grab him. He grabbed his messenger bag close to his chest and quickly turned around to run away, however they were faster and caught him. He kicked and punched at anything trying to squirm his way out of the bullies grasp. Unfortunately they held him firmly and there was no escape. He caught a glimpse of a laughing Zack before he was punched and knocked out.

His eyes fluttered open, his vision slightly blurry. He felt his feet being run against concrete. He was being dragged who knows where, his eyes opened wide and he started to squirm his way out of his captures hold. He tried to scream but realized his mouth was closed with a rag. Then he was tossed hard against the rocky ground of an alley way, and he winced from the pain in his back. He looked around his areas trying to figure out where he was and to his luck he had no clue. Zack towered over him with an intimidating look directly at him, and Edd whimpered knowing there was no one to rescue him this time.

.

.

.

Pain surged through his body like never before, and memories of the last hour filled his mind. Tears began to run down his cheeks, and soft sobs escaped from his throat. He was going to die here, lying in his own pool of blood, alone. He looked up to the orange and purple sky, puffy white clouds slowly passed along. He closed his eyes and felt his body go numb.

.

.

.

.

.

Kevin sat outside cleaning his bike. It was the only thing that made him calm, and it was simply an excuse to stare at the empty house in front of his own. He found it odd how Edd's lights weren't on, and he figured the boy must have gone to bed earlier than usual. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen the boy enter his house all day, and all day no signs of life were seen in the house. Kevin began to worry, something felt odd, and he was restless. _What if something happened again? _He highly doubted Zack would try anything again, knowing he could get expelled from school, so why was the dork nowhere to be seen?

He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his short red hair. He breathed unevenly, becoming more impatient by the second. He rubbed his hands together, staring at the house hoping to see some figure move about inside. Maybe he was just paranoid, but in his gut something was definitely wrong.

It was late at night, but Kevin was willing to skip sleeping just see some sign from Edd's house. Then something caught his eye, a thin dark figure that moved ever so slowly along the street, almost zombie like. Kevin's stood up staring at the alarming figure, his breath caught in his throat. His feet began to make their way towards the figure.

His steps quickened,

Then he ran.

The figure was indeed Double D. Kevin stopped in front of him, his wide eyes roaming around every inch of the boy's body. His heart stopped anger raged through his veins. Edd's hat was tilted, his raven hair ruffled and mixed with what seemed to be blood. There were red marks on his cheeks and throat, and cuts all over his thin arms. His cloths ripped and dirty, his shirt was stained with blood, so much blood...

Kevin raised his trembling hand and pulled down the collar of the ripped shirt gently. Right under his left collarbone, close to where his heart was, three letters were engraved onto his flesh. Kevin's eyes studied each bloody letter carefully.

F

.

.

A

.

.

G

Kevin's hand gripped the shirt into a fist, "Edd..." Kevin looked Edd in the eyes and that was when he realized it. Edd wasn't conscious; his blue eyes were black and hallow no expression, no life. Kevin could see his cheeks were smudged; he had to have been crying a lot. Kevin's heart throbbed; he hadn't been there to prevent Edd's suffering. Kevin went down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the boy. And for the first time in a long time, he cried. "Damn it Edd, I'm so sorry...so sorry...so so sorry" His voice was shaky and his body began trembling with fear of what had happened, and anger towards himself of not being there and Edd's attacker, Zack... He was going to die. He felt Edd go limp, and cradled the boy in his arms.

"Double D!" Kevin heard footsteps running towards them, and he looked up, it was Eddy. He stood frozen and with wide eyes. He then stepped closer pushing Kevin away and grabbing Edd "What the fuck did you do?" He spoke with a low angered voice.

Kevin wiped his tears away "it wasn't me stupid, it was Zack"

Eddy held Edd tightly "I can't ever leave you alone you sock headed nerd" Eddy sniffed "Kevin..." He looked up.

Kevin was on the phone speaking with someone. "Already ahead of you dork"

Within minutes, Rolf, Nazz and Ed were outside running towards them. They stood frozen shocked at the limp body in Eddy arms. Ed began to cry and knelt down next to Eddy. Eddy handed Double D over to Ed "take good care of him lumpy, the ambulance should be here soon"

Kevin stood up and looked over to Nazz "please stay close to him, we'll be at the hospital as soon as possible"

Nazz looked at Kevin and Eddy with a worried expression "Kevin you... can't be thinking of-"

"Yeah Nazz I am, that guy deserves to die after what's he done" Kevin glanced at Edd.

"Kevin don't say that, his going to get thrown in jail anyways"

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Kevin! Do you want to go to jail!?"

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT NAZZ"

Rolf stepped in and placed a hand on Kevin's and Nazz's shoulder "Rolf will keep Kevin boy in check yes?"

Nazz looked at Rolf for reassurance "...Just be careful" She breathed out and headed over to Edd's side.

"Eddy, Rolf you ready?" Kevin looked over to his longtime rival.

Eddy cracked his knuckles "you bet"

"Ay Rolf has more rage than a bull" Rolf said rolling up his sleeves

The boys heard the ambulance arriving. Kevin took one quick glance towards an unconscious Edd, than lead the group away. He was going to find that bastard and murder him.

...

* * *

**_i'm sorry my poor baby Double D :(_**

**_you guys ready for the final chap?_**

**_ i'll prob have a short epilogue, so 2 more chaps! _**

**_ALSO i wanted to let you guys know i'm currently working on the next fanfic that will be about Rev!KevEdd. This story will be heavier, including self harm. It was a subject i was going to include in The Scientist, however i didn't feel like i could do that great of a job being my first fanfic and i excluded it (to be honest The Scientist was supposed to be 10x more depressing)_**

**_anyways i was wondering if you guys would like a sneak peek of it in the next chapter? _**

**_i'll talk more about it when the next chap is posted, but the Rev!KevEdd story will be more on self discovery and self acceptance and slowly coming to fall in love with the person rather than getting right into it._**

_**i hope you enjoyed this chapter again sorry for posting it like a month later but i got stuck on how i wanted to write the second half of this chapter, i wasn't sure if i should write the part of what actually happened to Edd or not, but you'll just have to wait until Next chap ;)**_


	12. Oh, Let's Go Back to the Start

_**Heeeeeeeey... so its been awhile and I have the same excuse of stress at school which caused me to have a lack of motivation on this story, and then before I knew it I was in Mexico with no computer to edit the chapters. THANK GOD my friend has come and brought her computer.**___

_**No more time to waste let's get on with it my lovelies and hope you enjoy this chapter of The Scientist :3**_

**Background Music: The Scientist by Coldplay (I like the Acoustic cover done by Tyler ward, Kina Grannis, and Lindsey Stirling.**

* * *

The redhead was never one for starting a fight, however he enjoyed ending one. Yet this time he was enraged, his mind and body were possessed by the darkest side of him. He was out for blood. He wasn't going to let the bastard end the night with the last laugh. He was gonna avenge his lover. The asshole had spilled blood on the wrong person.

Memories of his little raven haired lover flashed through his mind.

_Those big round blue eyes stared at him fondly, while his hand covered his gap toothed smile. Edd's giggles ringing through the red heads ears. _

_"Kevin, don't be ridiculous, a Homogeneous Mixture is-" the ginger hadn't had a clue what the blue eyed boy said after that. However his angelic voice cut through him making his facial features soften and stupidly smile at the nerd while nodding every here and then. _

_Then the boy was sitting in the big cream colored couch with a book in hand. His oversized sweater lingered teasingly over his right shoulder. His eyes so focused, lips slightly parted revealing a playful tongue that licked over the gap. A habit the boy had whenever he was nervous or focused. A habit that was actually very endearing to the ginger. _

_The raven haired boy was then sitting right next to the red head, looking straight through his brand new telescope taking notes. It was Christmas Eve, the night neither would ever forget. The boy looked over at the ginger as he was pulling his knees to his chest and spoke "What would you like to talk about?" The red headed felt his heart pounding, and when he felt comfortable to trust his voice he let everything he was thinking out. All he saw were the mix of emotions that ran through the sock headed nerd, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks as the blue eyes gave the emerald ones their full attention. Next thing he knew the boy was wrapping him in something warm "You're wearing thin layers and you'll catch a cold" he explained. It was so out if the blue, he felt confused then he felt a tug and something cold and soft captured his lips. The ginger swore he felt fireworks go off, and the angels sing. _

Damn it…the bastard was going to pay for all the blood he had spilled from the thin body. For all the tears that had escaped those precious blue eyes. For all of the scars that would linger along the soft skin, and for causing his lover to be forever damned with the terrifying memory. He was going to pay, and Kevin was going to make sure of it.

They arrived at Zack's place, and found no trace of him there. Kevin then knew exactly where to find him. He was certain that the blond jock would be out drinking tonight, he knew exactly where to find him.

_..._

Everything was hurting, his head was throbbing, and his eyes stung. It hurt to move and even to breathe. _Wait what happened?_ He questioned _I can't remember anything…was I sleeping? Is this a dream?_ He slowly began to open his eyes and a painful bright light caused him to close his eyes tightly shut."…Edd?... Edd!…" came a familiar soft voice "…Double D!…" _wait __isn't that Ed? _Once again he attempted to open his eyes; his eyes stung less but his vision was blurry.

After a minute or so the two figures in front of him came into perfect vision. To Edd's surprise Nazz and Ed stood up close to his face both wearing concerned expressions. "EDD!" Nazz yelled out in relief.

"DOUBLE D YOURE ALRIGHT!" came the cheerful voice of Ed and he leaned in to give Edd a hug when he was pulled away by the blond.

"Careful big guy, you need to be gentle with Double D right now" Nazz gave Ed an apologetic smile.

"Right, I will care for Double D like I care for Rolf's chickens"

"E-Excuse me, but where exactly am i?" Edd hadn't had the time to look around his surroundings properly as he was baffled by the presence of his neighbors.

"You're uh in a hospital, Double D…" Nazz sat back down on her chair.

"Hospital! Why am I in a hospital?" Edd questioned moving quickly when trying to sit up causing him to wince in pain.

"Careful Dee, lay back down" Nazz tilted her blond head slightly "Don't you remember what happened?"

"No…" Edd stared between Ed and Nazz

"Double D! Kevin found you and sent everyone a message. Then I came running at full blast because I thought you had been injured by demons! You looked terrible Double D…_sniff__…_Double D… you looked terrible…" Ed's nose and eyes began to turn red from tearing up.

Edd tapped his friends head lightly "I'm alright Ed, no need to cry"

"You know we all thought the worst Dee…you really looked like death" Nazz shifted in her seat.

"So, would you please care to enlighten me on how I ended up here?" Edd stared at Nazz

"I don't know the entire story dude, but Kevin found you like Ed said we all came running out. Eddy was holding you, Kevin was furious saying that he was gonna beat the crap out of Zack—"

"AH!" Edd covered his ears with his hands, and tightly shut his eyes. He felt his body was trembling and tense. _Why am I trembling…?_

"Dude…you alright?" Nazz reached her hand on Edd's leg and gave it a squeeze.

Edd opened his eyes again and let out a shaky breath "s-sorry…"

"You'll be alright Double D?" Ed stared at his best friend with worry.

"Yes I'll be alright Ed" Edd smiled slightly to reassure his dear friend "So where are Eddy and um Kevin?" he looked at Nazz.

"Well, they and Rolf went to go find…um… you know who and give him a piece of his own medicine" Nazz looked down at her hands awkwardly.

"Oh Dear how could you let them, they will get hurt or worse!" Edd exclaimed

"I tried believe me, you know how he is, once something gets into that thick skull of his it's impossible to change his mind." Nazz sighed.

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid" he sighed

"It might be a little too late to hope for that" Nazz glanced out the window "just hope they came back to us safely"

"How long have I been unconscious?" Edd glanced at Ed and noticed the big fella was nodding to sleep.

"We've been in the hospital about 3 hours now" Nazz smiled at the sleeping Ed "Poor guy was refusing to even blink until you woke up."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…"

"No don't worry about it Double D…" Nazz paused and looked at Edd "you know, he really likes you…you should have seen him, kinda scary dude"

"You're referring to Kevin?" Edd looked down at the bed sheets.

"Yeah, he might not realize it yet, but I'm pretty sure he is in love with you…" Nazz stared at Edd with a small smile and sighed "he's stupid, stubborn, and hot tempered, but he means good"

Edd stayed silent not truly sure how to respond.

"Sure he's done bad things here and then all because of his reputation, but it's all because he wants to make his dad proud" Nazz slouched in her chair "his dad basically wants to live his football dream through Kevin, and you know as well as I do that his dad is all he's got…"

Edd gripped the sheets. He knew Kevin's father had put a lot of pressure into making sure he was the ideal football player. He know just how much Kevin wanted to make his dad proud of him, his father had given everything to him when his mother wasn't around. Edd knew all this very well because Kevin had appeared frustrated, and stressed a lot of the time they were together, but talked little of the subject.

"Kevin, well he's a fairly simple guy who loves fixing old cars, and junk." She glanced at Edd and sighed looking back down at her hands "Look, I'm not going to tell you to take him back, you do what you gotta do dude. But if you saw just how messed up he has been without you, he's been unrecognizable…" She stared at Edd's tired, sad eyes "I'm sorry, you should get some rest"

Edd nodded and closed his eyes and leaving his mind go blank and pain subside.

…

Just like Kevin suspected, Zack was out drinking. He sat with 2 other guys he recognized from school in possibly the sketchiest park there was because, he knew he wouldn't get caught for underage drinking. His blood boiled looking at how pleased he seemed with himself. Kevin stepped in front of the trio and fiercely looked down at them. "Why the fuck are you so happy about?"

Zack looked up and his grin grew wider "I wasn't expecting you to come looking for me so soon Barr, what did somebody find the dead body already?"

His veins popped from the fury "you cocky bastard...unfortunately for you, he is alive."

"You got to be fucking serious, after everything we- or should I say I did" Zack took a sip of his beer and grinned again "what to hear about it?"

"You mother fucker!" Kevin puffed his chest out ready to beat the shit out of the blond.

Zack pulled out a pocket knife and stared intensely "see this right here, I held it like this, and with my other hand I grabbed his skinny gay ass arm-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kevin launched but Rolf grabbed his shoulder pulling him backward harshly.

"What exactly do you get by torturing the Ed boy? He has never done anything to you as I am aware he is innocent as the baby chicks roaming around my farm." Rofl coldly stared at Zack who looked back at him with a hazy look.

"He is one of them fuckers, disgusting bunch" Zack spit out a disgusted look towards Kevin "...and you're one of them too" he stood up and waltz over to Kevin, eyes looking intimately to Kevin. "Disgusting" he pushed Kevin slightly.

Kevin kept a close eye on Zack as she saw that Zack started to roam around him, starting the fight. The man was crazy Kevin knew that he would easily win this battle cause of Zack's drunken state, but that didn't mean that Kevin felt any less forgiving. The bastard deserved whatever was coming to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what in god's name drove this maniac. Why the hell go through all the fucked up things this Man had done? Why? Kevin searched those dark eyes and saw nothing but torture.

Kevin and Zack began to walk back and forth trying to intimidate one another. Inching closer and closer together. Zack began to yell in his drunken state "fuck you, you got everything, what about me? You fucking homo, I deserve that scholarship more than you" his voices raising, and one pushed Kevin.

"What the fuck do you know about struggle? You've cheated you way through your entire pitiful life!" Kevin pushed back.

"Fuck you! You and I both know I'm the better player on that field! I should be captain!" Zack pushed

"Captain is more than talent dickface, it requires qualities you clearly don't have!" Kevin pushed

"Least I aint sucking some twigs dick, he should be dead for crying out loud, what the actually fuck!"

"You're the one who should be dead you bastard."

When finally Zack patience was cut short and struck the first punch missing Kevin's face, and earning a punch in the gut. Zack quickly grabbed at Kevin and tugged him down using his body's weight. Both wrestled for dominance as they were pinned down on the ground punching each other every which way. Zack tried hitting Kevin again and again with both fists, some missing others knocking Kevin's head hard.

The other two boys that were with Zack followed closely behind and tried to kicked and punch Kevin as an attempt to rip him off the blond. Eddy and Rolf stepped in and each grabbed one of the boys and pushed them away. The guys then focused on buying time for Kevin to teach the guy a lesson before the police came to stop the fight. As Eddy wrestled the boy he tried to kick their knees trying to get the other one out of balance. Rofl was able to easily knock out the boy he had pulled away, and was now watching Kevin beat the shit out of Zack, ready to step in if necessary.

Zack grabbed a thick wooden stick that was laying close to them and smashed it up against Kevin's head. Kevin fell back dizzy, and watched a blurry figure come up to him a quickly come to kick him repeatedly. He managed to grab his ankle and pull him down hard, having Zack's head hitting the concrete.

Kevin stood up standing over Zack. He looked fucked, blood spilled over his nose and mouth, clothes ripped and dirty, a black eye starting to form "You don't have any humanity, you'll never understand what it is to love…" he paused catching his breath "I got the scholarship, because I've worked hard, and because I had the support of friends and family" Kevin noticed police lights somewhere close trying to find the disturbance "and the presence of the one person who means the world to me, because of him I was able to pass my classes and keep my spot, it's that love that made me push forward" He looked straight into Zack's eyes his voice growling "you fucking took his light out of him, and for that I'll make sure you're lock up for eternity and if you ever lay a finger on him again, so help me god, you'll be dead…"

"Kevin!" Rolf yelled seeing the police near.

Kevin looked back at the pitiful state Zack was in, but nonetheless his anger had him give Zack one final kick knocking him out unconscious.

…

Nazz was starting to wake up from a nap when she heard arguing outside the room door. She looked up and turned toward the door, and opened it. Eddy and Kevin were arguing with a nurse who was trying to give them treatment and Rolf stood holding them still. "Kevin!" she cried out and rushed towards the red head. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and started tearing up somewhat "I'm so glad you're all ok… did you give it to the bastard?"

Kevin looked down at his best friend and smiled "Sure did, police got him by now"

"Nazz, look at me I'm in worse condition than this cinderblock" Eddy tried to grabbed Nazz's attention.

"Nah, you're stronger than you look Eddy" she smacked Eddy on the back, giggling at his frown. She turned towards Rolf "thanks dude for binging these two dummies back alright" she just received a smile in return.

"Uh, Nazz… how's Edd doing?" Kevin asked worry filling his face.

"He's doing alright, he's asleep right now." She smiled softly "go in and see him, we can wait out here"

Kevin hesitated bit to move, however he walked slowly looking onto the dimly lit room. He noticed Ed on one of the seats fast asleep, and Double D... Kevin carefully stepped closer to him trying not to stir the boy awake. He stood looking over Edd's blissfully sleeping figure. Many times had he watched him sleep during the time help would stay the night. Somehow the sight he saw now was different and more captivating than all the others. Yes the poor guy was all bandaged up but that didn't keep from the elegance his raven hair fell onto his now pale face. Or the way that his long eyelashes gracefully curved upwards, and that little gap between his teeth that peeked through his slightly open mouth. Kevin was known to be the tough jock yet he couldn't deny the fact that his heart melted at the sight. Edd was alive, damn it he was alive and that made him more beautiful than anything else in this world. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead "glad you're ok...dork" he whispered.

...

Like a blink of an eye days went by quickly for Edd and everyone in the Cul-de-sac. Edd had received news that Zack along with the boys who had helped in his capture were expelled from school, as well that Zack had been thrown in jail. Just knowing that was enough for Edd he didn't need or want more information on the blond. The police had gathered what they needed, and enough was enough.

Edd had needed to stay in the hospital at least 2 week undergoing physical therapy. Thankfully he had the support from his best friends and company of his neighbors and his parents. Then there was Kevin, Edd could clearly see Kevin giving him his all to get Edd through the tragic situation. Kevin was patient and gentile with him when he helped Edd do his daily exercises, holding him like he was fragile as glass. He helped Edd keep his mind of the present by talking about what Edd loved most, science. Kevin would bring in school work to keep Edd busy, even though the school had excused him for the rest of the year. He'd stay with Edd from the moment he'd get off from school until a nurse would come in the evening and kick him out. Then Edd would sigh happily and close his eyes waiting for the next day to arrive.

Although his physical therapy was a success and was released after the 2 weeks, Edd had to continue psychotherapy. Edd's memories of that terrible night had locked themselves away making him remember bits and pieces of the night. However he had nightmares in which would wake up feeling like he had relived the entire experience once again, sometimes he woke up in tears and shaking. Edd knew going to a psychiatrist would only help so far because this was going to hunt him for a long time. Yet he believed in baby steps, as long as he wasn't alone he knew he would be fine.

He had decided to return to school after he was released feeling well enough to return to his "normal" life. Everyone at school had greeted him a warm welcome back, and Edd finally felt happy to be back and ready to make the most of the last 3 weeks of school.

...

"Double D! Hurry it up we're gonna be late for the graduation party!" Edd could hear Eddy yell not so far off. Edd stood in front of his locker, and opened it one last time. He noticed a small slip of paper fall down to the floor and he bent down to pick it up. It read...

_It all started back one night in October..._

_1am_

_I'm going back to the start_

Edd smiled fondly at the piece of paper in his hand, and neatly folded it putting it in his pocket.

"Double D!"

"Coming Eddy!" Edd closed his locker one last time and hurried after his friends. Saying their fair wells to the damned school they felt was like home, they finally stepped out to enjoy the rest of the night.

...

The party had gone great, everyone was completely drunk except for, well of course Edd. He checked his phone deciding it was nearly time to depart for his encounter with "the mystery person" who had written the note. He said his fair wells and stepped out into the warm summer night. The party had occurred in Nazz's home, oddly the presence of a certain red head was missing.

Edd walked the streets of the Cul-de-sac relishing the summer air. He arrived at the playground he used to spend so much time in playing with Eddy and Ed. Goose bumps crawled up his arms, and he hugged himself as he looked around. He was going to miss his home town...

He looked up to the night sky, there were so many stars. The sky was never changing yet the moon didn't seem as lonely as it did back in October. Maybe it was just his own feelings changing his perspective. He knew he always found comfort in the night sky, it was just simply beautiful.

Edd peaceful state was disturbed when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and he knew exactly who it was. He turned to give a soft sad smile, to the red headed jock.

"Hey" Kevin softly smiled back.

Edd giggled a little "I see you remembered you were drunk that night, since you smell of alcohol"

"Yeah, but I'm not as drunk as then… still pretty much sober" Kevin smirked "didn't I say I was going back to the start"

"You do realize it's impossible to travel back in time, or have you invented some sort of a time machine?" Edd stepped closer to Kevin.

"If I had your brain I probably would have, but I'm working with what I can" Kevin stretched his arms out "see, same place, same time"

"Different temperatures, and different months" Edd stated.

"Close enough" Kevin chuckled "besides, I couldn't wait until October to tell you"

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously

"That I'm sorry...I know I've said it a hundred times already, but I had to find you and tell you I'm sorry... Tell you that I need you and that I set you apart from everything else in this world cause your different, you mean a whole lot to me, Edd." Kevin paused to look a Edd than down at the ground "I was just guessing, and cause of it I kept running in circles thinking I was doing a good job in balancing our relationship and my reputation..." He said coldly "little did I realize that I was pulling us apart."

"No one said it was easy, Kevin. We both got ahead of ourselves in this relationship I suppose. We might have rushed it, maybe it wasn't the right timing cause of everything we were going through at the time. After we broke up, I stayed up some nights repeating to myself that I knew you, and I knew your heart" Edd paused "but I realized it wasn't just you and but me as well. I've never been emotionally stable, from coming out as gay, the bullying and with the absence of my parents I depended too much on you..."

Kevin reached for Edd's hand and held it firmly "Edd, it's me, it's all me I fucked it all up. If there is one things I learned this year that would be that this reputations doesn't mean anything after we graduate cause no one gives a shit anymore. I can't believe I let my dad's dream and my status manipulate me. Edd I'm sorry...I'm never going to stop saying it cause you more than anyone deserve it." Kevin took his hat off and ran his fingers through his short hair "I don't deserve you... Damn it, take me back to the start"

"Kevin..." Edd looked at Kevin sadly "I think... I think we need to focus on ourselves. If we try again now it's bound to fail once again" Edd began to tear up "we'll both be focusing on our futures far apart from each other, and..." Edd sniffed.

Kevin pulled Edd close to him and with his free hand he wiped Edd's tears from his cheeks. Kevin held him tightly in a hug "Edd, just so you know... I love you, I really really do" Kevin whispered.

"I-I love you too K-Kevin..." Edd stuttered out sadly.

Edd looked up from hiding his face in Kevin's shoulder to staring at his lightly freckled face. No words were need to be said as both leaned in one last time pressing their lips gently against one another. They savored the moment, slowly moving their lips in a familiar rhythm. They were both thinking and feeling the same thing, and who knew when they would meet again once they went their separate ways to college. Much too soon for the liking of both, they forcefully pulled apart knowing it'd be harder if they hadn't. Edd stepped out of Kevin's embrace and with a sad smile started walking away.

"Edd!" Kevin turned shaking slightly.

Edd turned looking at Kevin "yes, Kevin?"

"I uh...I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" Kevin nervously asked

"What is it?"

Kevin took his hat off, stared at it for a bit and handed it to Edd "look after this for me?"

Edd looked down at Kevin's beloved hat "b-but..."

"Please?" He asked again

Edd smiled, and reached for his own famous black stripped beanie "only if you do me the favor of caring for mine"

"Damn straight I will" Kevin smirked grabbing the beanie.

Edd giggled and started walking away again when he turned once more and called out "And Kevin!...thank you for everything" He said tears forming again then he disappeared from sight.

"Thanks for everything Edd..." Kevin replied. He took a seat on one of the swings and started swinging back and forth.

...

The house was nearly empty, the car was fully packed, and there was no noise among the early morning in the neighborhood. Edd breathed in the fresh air and breathed out slowly, opening his eyes. His turned to look inside at the almost emptied house one last time, then closed the door softly and locked it. He set his messenger bag in the passenger seat and stepped inside his car. He swiftly turned the keys and started the engine. Backing up onto the streets he started to see his companions running out of their homes waving goodbye. "Good luck Dee" "Have fun Double D" "Don't forget about us Double D!" "We'll miss you smart Ed-boy!" "Bye Double D!" "Come back soon Double D!" "Don't study too much Sockhead!" Edd smiled and drove on, seeing in the mirror the reflection of the Cul-de-sac kids slowly disappearing.

Kevin stood in the middle of the streets along with the rest of the kids waving goodbye. "See ya Edd..." He managed to speak out. His throat was feeling thick and his voice seemed lost. His eyes threatened to release tears as he saw Edd's car get farther and farther away. He felt Nazz come up beside him and hug him tightly. "No one ever said it would be this hard..." He whispered, his tears finally falling.

* * *

_**Have no worries there is still an Epilogue in the making.**_

_**I said it would be short but fuck it! it'll be hella long lol**_

_**Also I decide to post the sneak peek of the rev!kevedd story at the end of the Epilogue.**_

_**Plz leave a review and Hope you have a lovely day or night**_


	13. Epilogue Part 1

_**Hello Lovely's! **_

_**i've decided to break up the Epilogue into parts mainly because i'm taking forever to finish it.**_

_**Soooo i hope you enjoy this 1st part of the ending**_

* * *

He_ was a piece of artwork. Like any great masterpiece he would never know his value and would only appeal to the eye long after he was gone._

.

.

.

A well-known red head in the town of peach creek was a man of many talents. He could pick apart an entire motorcycle and put her back together like brand new. He had received many awards from leading his football team to win the championships in his college days. A very handsome man as all the ladies loved to say. He worked in an auto repair shop he had started with his old man 4 years back when he was in his last year of college. He loved it, felt happier than winning those championships.

The red head was finishing up organizing some documents, the worst part of the job he thought. He got up from his seat and grabbed his keys; he noticed he had stayed longer than usual once again seeing as the sun was setting. His business had been doing well enough for him to afford a small apartment and a stable life style. Recently his shop had received many new customers and was busier than ever. Don't get him wrong through he loved the success of his shop, but it also meant more paper work. Yuck.

He sighed tiredly as he locked up the place and walked to his motorcycle. He loved the view from his shop because it over looked a nearby beach, and the sky that reflected off the water was simply breath-taking. He especially loved the sunsets like the one tonight. The colors of blue, purple, and orange radiated through the water and sky setting the atmosphere in such a calming state of mind. The colors always seemed to remind him of a boy from his childhood. He was a nerdy boy, always getting into trouble with his two dorky friends.

He let out a soft chuckle; it had been 7 years since he last saw the boy. Every one of his old neighbors remained in town or nearby, except for that boy. He wondered where he was now, and if he was doing alright. The man finally ripped his green eyes away from the scenery and mounted his mike. The warm June air hit his light freckled skin as he rode thought the streets, relaxing his tense muscles.

He opened the door and stepped inside his apartment lazily "I'm home" he called out, receiving a welcome bark around the corner from his furry friend, Max, his little golden Labrador retriever. He took off his shoes and seeing the puppy run at his feet waging his tale "Hey buddy, how was your day? You hungry?" Kevin walked towards the kitchen and filled the pup's bowls with food and water before walking to the shower beginning to undress on his way.

The slightly cool water gave him such a refreshing feeling from a long day in the shop. He stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed a hand on his chin and felt he was growing some stubble. He decided to shave it off now, because he knew he would get too lazy later and leave it to grow. Once he was done he put on a pair of pajama pants and headed into the kitchen to make himself pasta for dinner. Max curled up by Kevin's feet waiting patiently for his owner to finish eating.

Kevin looked down and decided to instead of eating at the table he would take his plate to the living room. This was Max was more conformable and rested on Kevin's lap. He nuzzled Max's head before reaching for the control to turn on the T.V. The news was on television talking about something on some recent store robberies done by the same woman. Once finished he dumped his dished in the sink not wanting to wash until morning, he turned off the television and headed to the bedroom "Come on boy, let's hit the sack" Max agreed with a small bark.

He saw from the corner of his eyes as he was brushing his teeth how a certain black striped beanie hung loosely on top of one of his trophies he kept on his bed stand. He stared sadly at the hat, past memories coming back to him as if they were in the present. He shook the thought away by splashing water on his face.

Then he finally turned off the lights to sleep. Max licked Kevin's cheek before curling up right next to him.

…

_There hasn't been a thought of you that's not followed by a storm of regret._

…

He woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud ringing and a whining Max. It took him a while to realize that the sound of the ringing came from his phone and he slammed his hand on the bed stand trying to reach for the phone. He saw a voice mail left and he opened it.

_Kevin! Get up sleepyhead, there is going to be a party in the Cul-de-sac tonight, you HAVE to come dude no excuses, and make sure to shower, shave, and dress up, if you don't I'll send you right back!_

_Good old Nazz, _Kevin shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Morning, sorry she woke you up Max" he petted the pup's head and scratched his belly making the pup happy. _Wonder what the big party is all about?_ He thought staring at the date on his phone. _Not a holiday or birthday I know about._.. He sighed and stumbled out of his bed to start his day at work.

...

The shop seemed busier than ever that day. Kevin was running all over the place trying to keep up with his employees work. Thankfully it was finally nearing the days end.

Kevin let out a long tired sigh once again finally sitting down on his office chair letting his muscles calm down. He looked at his phone to see the time and thought he still had time to do some paper work he had laying around on his desk.

_Why of all days has the work piled up_ Kevin thought to himself as he worked on paper after paper. Glancing up from his work, he noticed the sky getting darker and darker by the second. _Damn it_ he cursed when seeing the time once again on his phone. "I swear to god it wasn't that long when I lasted looked at the time."

He stood up and grabbing the rest of the documents and the keys to lock the place before he left. _Thank goodness I have tomorrow off_ he closed his eyes relishing the cool evening air.

It had become a routine for him to stand for a moment before mounting his motorcycle and just take a breath in. It was relaxing and calmed him down enough to cool his head to ride safely back home.

Looking at himself in the mirror he ran his fingers through his hair. _Alright Kev, you look decent enough to pass Nazz__'__s check list _he chuckled to himself "What do you think?" he looked down at the staring puppy who simply barked waggling his joyful tail "I'll take that as approved" He was wearing a light gray t-shirt with a simple jacket and dark jeans. "Wonder what the big deal is?" he reached to grab for his keys. "Go to sleep early bud, I'll be home late" he closed the door behind him.

…

The evening was quiet and lively with the town's lights around. Kevin easily sped through the town streets with little traffic to slow him down. Damn he loved the feeling of riding fast, it gave him a sense of being alive, exhilaration pumping through his entire body.

He definitely needed sometime away from the usual work to home life style he had, although leaving Max made him feel guilty. However it had been a while since he was last out with the cul-de-sac kids. They were all like family, he loved everyone. They all left for college and they all returned at some point, except for that one raven haired boy; he was never heard of since his departure from town one morning. Kevin wondered where that boy was now. _Probably making big bucks with that smart brain of his_ he chuckled.

Turning the corner a heavy nostalgic feeling surged through his stomach. He saw the park that was behind what used to be his house. Years ago his parents had sold the house and moved to another state closer to his grandparents. Then he saw the rest of the houses in the neighborhood, all lights from every house and streetlight where on. It was quite the sight to behold, reminded him of Christmas.

His eyes roam through every house until they came to the large white home across the street that belonged to the nerdy boy. His heart stopped.

The lights from the house where on, why? There was no one in the house since the boy left, and his parents were never seen to live in the home. It was always abandoned. So why were the lights on?

There was a familiar car in front of the house…

He ran as fast as he could the moment his foot stepped in the ground and knocked on Nazz's door. The pretty blond quickly opened the door and pulled him inside with a huge grin in her face.

"Nazz, I-is that who I think it is?" Kevin stuttered at the possibly of his childhood neighbor finally being back.

"YES!" She squealed

"Seriously!" Kevin's throat went dry.

"Yes, Kev Yes!" She grabbed hold of his arms as she seemed to slightly jump up and down.

"When?" He asked the idea not hitting him fully yet.

"Yesterday early in the morning! No one could believe it until we saw Eddy in tears running across the street yelling nonsense" she laughed.

"...I can't believe it...it's been 7 years..." Kevin ran a hand through his short orange locks.

"That's what we all said! But he's back Kevin, he really is finally back!" She hugged Kevin tightly. "Rolf and Ed arrived this afternoon also. Rolf's in the living room and Ed is over at Double D's house with Eddy."

"I can't believe this is real...what about Sarah and Jimmy? He asked

"They can't be here right now cause of University, but they'll be here in about 3 weeks for break" She smiled.

"Well I'm guessing Johnny and the Kanker sisters all know since they still live here right?" He leaned onto the wall for support.

'Yeah, we all got together to plan the party for Double D tonight. It was a last minute thing cause we had no idea, he just showed up out of the blue. But he's the same as always, just more mature" she giggled "We all had dinner over at his place last night, and we filled him in on what he's missed."

"Oh man...I don't know what to say, I-I thought he wasn't ever coming back Nazz." Kevin lowered his voice recalling old memories.

"He seems happy Kevin, he really does. If he came back it's because he's become strong enough to face his past and move on." She placed a hand gently on one of his shoulders. "Now come and greet Rolf, you haven't seen him in months!"

"Kevin boy! I thought I heard your voice!" Rofl came around the corner looking buffer than ever.

"Sup man, it's good to see you" Kevin greeted giving Rolf a hug "how's the farm doing?"

"It's been holding up great thanks to Ed boy's help"

"That's great to hear." Kevin smiled. No matter how happy he was to see his best friend, it was hard for him to be enthusiastic because right across the street the nerdy boy he longed to see was finally back. He wouldn't believe it until he saw him with his eyes.

"You seem uneasy Kevin boy; did you eat a bad radish? Or is it because of the nerdy Ed boy?" Rofl smiled slightly.

"Alright dudes, I now we have ALOT to talk about" she glanced at Kevin smiling "but can we please head over to the living room I'm tired of standing"

The boys chuckled and agreed. The three made their way to the living room and took their seats. Kevin was sitting on his usual couch seat in the corner of the room, Nazz on the the smaller couch and Rolf on the larger one. Ever since Nazz's parents left the house to Nazz she had done a great deal of remodeling it didn't even look like the house she grew up in anymore.

Kevin sighed "to answer your question Rolf, yeah" he awkwardly stared at anything other than his friends eyes.

"Why are you so nervous Kevin boy?" Rolf asked

"I don't know..." He answered

"Actually…Look, I know we haven't talked about this in a long time Kev, but the better question would be..." Nazz paused glancing at Rolf for a second "...after 7 years, do you still have feelings for Double D?"

"...uh, I don't… know..." Kevin looked thoughtfully at his intertwined hands "I mean, I haven't dated anyone seriously nor have I fallen in love after him... It's, it's just been so long Nazz" he looked up at Nazz."I don't know"

"Then why must you be so nervous, as you say it's been years" Rolf stated

"Come on you guys know the story, I just don't know how to face him cause of me the poor guy suffered lots!" Kevin huffed leaning back on the seat "how am I supposed to show up today, pretend like nothing happened? That'd be terrible because we freaking dated, and FOR GOD'S SAKE I WAS IN LOVE WITH THE GUY..." He placed a hand over his face and rubbed his temple "I sound stupid... He's probably moved on while I continue to think about him every single fucking day."

"Kev, it's alright, you don't sound stupid and by the looks of lasts night dinner I don't think he's forgotten about you either" Nazz tried to calm him.

"What's makes you say that?" He looked up curiously.

She giggled "He was blushing a little when we were talking about you, I don't mean to give you false hope, but I sure do hope you both are able to move on from what happened and rekindle your love." She got up and sat on the edge of the seat to give Kevin a side hug. "Now you'll both have to eventually talk it all out and settle matters but for now we have a party to go to so for the mean time man up and let's go see our adorable nerd Double D."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Kevin shakily sighed "…alright, let's go"

…

It had been so long, god just how many times had he had to keep thinking the same thing over and over. Kevin wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he stood in front of the once abandoned house he used to share many moments with the kid.

Nazz knocked on the door cheerfully humming clearly very excited to see the reunion between the two. Rofl gave a small smirk and elbowed Kevin, giving him a thumps up. Kevin just replied with a lopsided smile.

He heard the door open and his body froze right on the spot. His eyes instantly met with the familiar ocean blue orbs he had come to miss.

It really was Double D; Kevin let out a small shaky breath, it really was Edd who was standing in front of him…

Edd had gotten taller almost as tall as him but not quite. His dark raven hair had grown long enough to be pulled back into a low ponytail, and his presence just seemed so friendly. This really was the living and breathing body of Eddward Marion. Kevin's paled at the young man's presence, before his heart stopped beating completely when the guy spoke out.

"Welcome everyone" he smiled warmly at his childhood neighbors, and stepped aside to let them in. "it's so good to see you Rolf, I'm very thankful you have given a loving home to Ed. Truly I was worried what had become of him." He giggled giving a hug to Rolf. He turned to face Kevin and smiled warmly "It's great to see you doing well Kevin. Nazz told me all about your success with your auto shop; I congratulate you on your achievement." Edd reached out his hand.

"Yeah thanks, it's uh real good to see you too Edd" Kevin answer slightly speechless. He looked at the hand infront of him and gently shook it. Once his eyes met with Edd's again he could feel the raven haired man's presence instantly making his nerves fly out the window.

"Double D where the heck are you!" they all heard Eddy calling from the living room.

Edd giggled pulling his hand back to cover his smile "Coming Eddy!" he called out and glanced back at his friends "It seems as if Eddy can't seem to leave my side since yesterday, probably still can't process the fact that I'm home."

_Home…_ Kevin couldn't believe he was in front of Edd, and he was saying he was finally home. It all seemed like a dream he had to bite his cheek to make reassure himself.

"Dude none of us can" Nazz giggled along.

"If you'll please follow me" Edd lead the way into the living where Lee was all over Eddy, Ed laughing along with May, and Marie ignoring Johnny's random talk with Plank. Although physically everyone had changed, no one had seemed to truly change on the inside.

It was nice.

The rest of the night Kevin couldn't seem to take his eyes off Edd. He most certainly was the one person in the room that had seemed to have change a lot both physically and mentally. It was all in a good way though. He definitely was the dorky boy he had bullied once as a kid and above all else he still reminded him of the boy he had come to fall in love with. However he was way above that dorky boy he once was, this was a mature young man, who spoke with such gentleness and confidence.

Edd seemed much more... alive, and Kevin was grinning from ear to ear at seeing his childhood neighbor and once lover to be in such high spirits. The poor guy had gone through a lot, but he was glad Edd had chosen to return, even if it was just for a visit.

It just couldn't have missed this scene, Edd was incredibly beautiful. This man, this raven- haired man was simply astounding to look at, to listen to, to speak to. He was quite the experience the freckled ginger man couldn't seem to get enough. Man was he in over his head.

"Ed boy, how long will you be staying in the Cul-de-Sac if I may ask?" it seemed almost perfect timing for Kevin and he listened in carefully.

"Actually everyone, I have decided to live in Peach Creek, once again. I found a job here in town." Edd smiled.

"That's great!" Almost everyone looked relieved, except for Eddy who smiled proudly at his friend. He was most likely told beforehand.

"It'll just be like old times" Nazz smiled clapping her hands together.

"Well, yes. However I'm going to sell this house once I find an apartment, which I hope will be soon" He looked slightly sad around the room.

"That's a shame Dee, it'll feel weird seeing someone else live here" Marie looked around the room also "but hey, most of us moved out also so I'll wish you luck on your brand new start" she gave him a thumbs up and held up her cup of champagne.

"Yeah dude we all wish you luck" Nazz spoke out and raised hers too, followed by everyone else.

"GROUP HUG!" Ed yelled out grabbing everyone in a great big hug. Everyone laughed thinking how amazingly strong the boy was.

…

The moon had finally raised high above in the dark engulfed sky, illuminating every even the darkest of corners. It was probably around 1 am when everyone had finally agreed to leave the young man to rest.

"Hey Double D, you need any help unpacking or anything just give us a call, alright?" Marie said and May smiled along.

"Thank you Marie and May, I will most certainly take you up on our offer" Edd hugged Marie and waved as they left.

"Hey Dude, it's great to see you again, need anything you know where my house is" Nazz said as cheerfully as always.

"Rolf and Ed boy will be here 3 more days, if you ever need some corn and eggs we'll be sure to send some" Rolf stepped out.

Ed enveloped Double D in a suffocating hug for the one hundredths time that night "See you tomorrow morning Double D, sleep like a baby chick dreaming of flying through the clouds and following their momma bird into a nice warm cottage full of hot chocolate and blankets"

"Thank you Rolf and Ed, hope you gentlemen have a good night's rest as well." Edd hugged Ed back.

"Eddy, let Double D sleep in peace tonight, and let's go home" Lee called out "Thanks for having us over D, it really is great to see you back"

"Alright then see you in the morning Double D, don't stay up too late." Eddy followed Lee out. They had finally became a couple when they graduated out of college and moved in together in Eddy's home shortly after.

Edd waved goodbye seeing his friend leave, and nodded sighing a bit. _Who knew_ he chuckled to himself.

"Who would have guessed huh?" a familiar voice called behind him.

Edd turned facing Kevin in a bit of confusion "guess what exactly?"

"Oh, uh you know Eddy and Lee hooking up. It was a pretty big surprise when we found out, 'cause I mean of all the chaos that went on between you Ed's and the Kanker sisters" he laughed out recalling memories.

"Why yes it certainly took me off guard still can't seem to believe it myself quite yet" he sighed sadly "So much changes when you're gone 7 years I suppose."

Kevin smiled sadly at Edd. He patted Edd's shoulder softly "Don't worry about it man, you didn't miss much, towns mostly the same. The only thing that changes are the people some come and some go." He averted his eyes for a moment "Besides you needed a breather…" he paused "but hey no matter how far we were, we were all here welcoming you back home" he gave a reassuring smile to the young man.

"Thank you Kevin, truly…" Edd smiled feeling better about his long absence.

"No need Edd." He placed his hands inside his pockets turning a little towards the door "Guess I'll be on my way out. Make sure to go to bed early, cleaning up can wait until morning. You look tired"

Edd giggled "Seems like you still remember my little OCD"

Kevin shrugged "How could I forget dude, you'd always bug me about showering before we'd…" _Ah shit _he cut himself off "…Anyways, I'll see you around Double D, call if you need anything" Kevin walked out, with a completely red face of embarrassment from the remembrance of their time together as lovers.

He let out a long sigh from his stupidity of bring it up and mounted his bike ready to go home. However he would not sleep tonight, that was certain.

…

Edd was left a bit dumbfounded "…before we'd cuddle in bed" he finished Kevin's sentence. The realization that Kevin still remembered those silly minor traditions so to speak simply was…he sighed.

The raven haired man raised a hand to hide his lips, his face reddening by each second.

_Eddward James Marion, calm yourself._

…

* * *

_**Did you enjoy? Well i hope you enjoy this sneak peek to All We Are as well :3**_

All he could hear was the rumble of the clear liquid that surrounded him. He closed his eyes, and his mind went blank as he felt the sea's terrors. He opened his mouth to call out, but nothing came. Instead his throat was quickly filled with water causing him to choke. There were no sounds from the exterior, no cries from those who have wronged, no pitiful stares from those merciless strangers that passed by. Gradually his sight started to slip away, sinking into the darkness below. He was alone with just his thoughts that were heightened to their full extent, they yelled, they begged, they laughed, they screamed. They were his unwelcome truth and he knew he was forced to face the world above, dead or alive. There never truly was escape from the hell that was his life.

Then the sea swallowed him whole...


	14. Epilogue Part 2

_**Now it's time for some Edd Pov :3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Did you get enough sleep last night Sockhead?" Eddy called out from the living room helping to organize some boxes around, so there wouldn't be too many things piled up.

"Yes, Eddy why do you ask?" Edd came with a couple of snacks and fresh pink lemonade.

Eddy grabbed some apple slices from the plates, and pointed to Edd's face "Your eye bags are humongous man."

Edd rolled his eyes slightly "I am well aware of my physical appearance Eddy, and to let you know it is perfectly normal since I did in fact drive a very long way to Peach Creek."

"Yeah I guess" Eddy sat on top of a box. His eyes roamed through everything around the room "So are you going to unpack everything or are you going to wait to see if you get the apartment?"

"I'll just unpack some of the boxes that have all my essentials, the rest I'll leave inside the boxes and put them in the garage." Edd turned to look around the room as well taking a sip of his lemonade. "Thank you for coming to help me Eddy"

The shorter man stood up and began to walk towards a pile of boxes "Don't mention it" he waved at the boy behind him. "So how do I know which box to open up?"

"Oh, the boxes mark with an E" he motioned over to the boxes next to Eddy "those ones on your right side should be a couple of them"

"Cool" He sat down on the floor and began to unpack one. Taking things out and placing them on their rightful spot.

Edd was cleaning the furniture and labeling things around the house. He was thinking of donating some since most if not all of his belonging where well kept, besides he knew he wouldn't be able to fit everything in an apartment.

The door suddenly opened with a bright smiling Ed "Good Morning Double D" he announced.

"Good Morning to you as well dear Ed, would you like to have some breakfast if you haven't already?" Double D walked over to greet his friend. It pleased him dearly to know that his childhood friends still remembered his little rules in the house as he saw Ed taking his shoes off before taking another step.

Ed stepped inside and gave Double D a big hug "It's alright Double D, Nazz made some eggs and toast for me and Rolf"

"Alrighty then, would you like some lemonade?" he offered

"Yes please!" he looked into the living room and saw Eddy "Hi Eddy"

"Sup Ed" Eddy called out waving from his spot on the floor.

"Here you go Ed, and thank you for coming over" he smiled at his friend "If you could please help move the boxes that are not marked with an E to the garage"

After taking a drink he put down the glass "On the job Double D" he saluted the raven haired man and picked up quite a few boxes walking off with them down stairs.

Edd giggled watching his friend in amazement "Seems Ed has gotten quite strong from his work on the farm."

"Oh yeah its mind blowing, always has been." Eddy laughed along. He grabbed another box and ripped it open; taking some books out and on the corner he notices something bright red. It seemed very familiar but he couldn't place his finger on what it was or where he had seen it.

He grabbed it taking it out of the box and realized it was a baseball hat. Although it was clearly a very old hat, it was very well taken care of. "Hey Sockhead…" he called out, curiosity taking over him. "Isn't…isn't this shovel shin's hat?"

Edd turned facing Eddy wondering what he had found, and once his eyes saw the hat his grew a bit hot. "Oh, um yes it is Eddy" he turned back to labeling.

Eddy began to stand up from his position and walked over to Edd leaning against a wall "…Why do you have it? This thing is as precious to that block head as your black striped beanie is to you"

Edd was being to feel slightly uncomfortable realizing how cheesy the whole situation had been "He uh…he left it in my care before I left for college…"

"Why?" Eddy continued to push.

Edd sighed "Because I left mine with him, as lame as it sounds now, I just wanted something to remain here, to be close by his side. I assume he had a similar thought process when he left me his…That is why I have his hat Eddy"

"It's cool man, I was just curious is all. These hats where like glued to both your heads" Eddy examined the baseball hat by turning it around "Are you going to give it back?"

"I have thought about it, and I presume I should since it is his to begin with" Edd went back to labeling things.

Eddy watched as Ed entered the room grabbing another pile of boxes and carrying them away "Do you think he still has yours?"

Without taking his eyes off his notebook where he scribbled things he answered "I wouldn't know Eddy, I don't blame him if he doesn't though it's been a very long time"

"But you still have it" Eddy looked a Edd

"Yes I still have it Eddy…" Edd began to draw random lines on the top corner of his page pretending to write something.

"Well take it, cause I'm sure he wouldn't like the thought of me touching his precious hat." Eddy placed the hat on Edd notebook.

"Please Eddy I'm sure he has matured enough to be over the silly rivalry you both had." Edd rolled his eyes once again.

"Yeah we've grown, though it doesn't mean we're still not rivals, I still hate his square ass" Eddy chuckled.

Edd began to laugh along "Eddy, the situation changes with time. For example last night you both didn't bicker at all, I mean just look at you and Lee for goodness sake."

"God I know still can't believe she's the same girl I used to run away from in fear. I mean I still fear her cause damn women are scary Dee, but it sure is different from then." He sighed running his fingers through his hair "life just kicks you hard on day and gives you an entire new perspective on the world and people around you."

Edd smiled warmly at his friend "That it does, my friend. That it does…"

The shorter man began to make his way to his spot once again "If you want to give that back, his shop is down near the beach" he turned in realization of something "Actually just a couple blocks from the apartments you were applied for"

"What the coincidence, I'll make sure to stop by sometime soon then." He began scribbling on his notebook once again "Besides I believe my poor car needs some maintains after such a long drive."

"Sure it does Sockhead" Eddy rolled his eyes placing the books he had left out back into the box.

The raven haired man blushed heavily "Just what is that supposed to mean mister" he turned to face his friend sternly.

"Oh nothing at all Double D" he continued to search through the boxes around him.

Edd huffed crossing his arms together, and turning at the sound of Ed running back upstairs. "All done Double D!" the tall one of them called out.

"Already…?" Edd looked around the room and noticed how it was mostly all cleared up except for the couple boxes that Eddy was still opening. "Incredible Ed, thank you very much" he gave Ed a pat on his arm.

"Well boys how about some popcorn and a movie for old time's sake" Edd asked putting down his notebook.

"Please Please Please Double D" Edd begged ever so cheerfully.

"Yeah that sounds great" Eddy smiled along.

…

Double D picked up a pile of books and started looking through each title, deciding which to read for the night. _Let's see... Fahrenheit, Huckleberry Finn, Moby-Dick, or The Great Gatsby..."_ I suppose I haven't read Gatsby in a long time" he put the rest down and moved to the living sitting down on his couch with a warm cup of tea and a blanket.

"_I decided to call to him. Miss Baker had mentioned him at dinner, and that would do for an introduction. But I didn't call to him, for he gave a sudden intimation that he was content to be alone__—__he stretched out his arms toward the dark water in a curious way, and, far as I was from him, I could have sworn he was trembling. Involuntarily I glanced seaward__—__and distinguished nothing except a single green light, minute and far away, that might have been the end of a dock. When I looked once more for Gatsby he had vanished, and I was alone again in the unquiet darkness._"

He put the book down to take a sip of his green tea. He looked out his window and saw the full moon shining brightly in the sky. It reminded him of the times he would walk out in frustration to relax a little. His school days had been difficult and it saddened him not to have been able to fully enjoy his High school years.

Including his relationship with Kevin...sure it all bad but he loved the guy after all. He was his first boyfriend since he had came out to his friends at the time, and it was a very lovely experience, well, excluding the all the horrifying events that happened as a result. It was no body's fault except that blond boy who was most likely still in jail.

He often questioned himself if he was still madly in love with the ginger man. He had spent seven years thinking what had become of him, and when he had decided to move back to town he was more than prepare to face the new Kevin. He came back thinking Kevin had moved on and had seen him as a simple high school fling, he was prepared to see the man with another woman.

Yet he wasn't, yes Kevin had in some form seem to have moved on with his life just as Edd had. However the moment from the other night came to his mind, _Od Dear. _Kevin had easily recalled such a simple memory from their time together, and just that meant so much for him.

The poor raven haired man was afraid, afraid of so many things. The relationship wasn't toxic, but the events had been traumatizing, leaving him with internal scars. Was Peach Creek the same as then? If he wanted another chance at a relationship with the man, would history repeat itself? He sure hoped not.

Life had granted him with a second chance, maybe he should give himself another shot at love...

This time done right.

They were both mature adults already, he was sure they could talk things out. In fact it was one of the reasons why Edd had came back, he wanted to talk with Kevin. Just talk, heal past wounds and make amends even if it resulted in the simplicity of friendship.

He turned his attention back to the book "Unlike you dear Gatsby, I want something new" he picked up the book and continued reading.

...


	15. Epilogue Part 3

**_I'M NOT DEAD! _**

**_Sorry i didn't update in like forever, but just know no matter how long it may take me to post this story isn't finsihed until i say so_**

**_This chapter was going to be longer however i preferred to cut it and left it where it is b/c i feel it is a good place to end this part. So there might be more chapters than 4...maybe_**

**_Am not sure when the next chapter will be up but i will aim for next weekend! cheer for me!_**

**_If you wish to make this chapter a bit more emotional play : Ed Sheeran- Even my dad does sometimes_**

**_(You'll know when to play it)_**

**_Alrighty then i hope you enjoy this chapter :3 (&amp; i'll finally go to sleep lol)_**

* * *

The red head's face felt wet, someone was whining and pushing against his chest in an attempt to wake the ginger up to no avail. He heard a small bark and that was when the man realized his dog max was the one making all the fuzz. "Morning bud" he groaned out with a small smile reaching to pat the puppy's head.

Kevin ran his freckled fingers through his orange locks starring up at the blank ceiling. This had become a habit lately, well, since the unexpected arrival of his childhood neighbor and once lover. The man still couldn't seem to process the idea of Eddward Marion finally being back home to Peach Creek.

The ginger entire being filled with excitement at the thought that he would be able to see Edd around town once again. The simple thought made him feel giddy and he smiled rubbing his tired face.

Max licked his face impatiently "Sorry I bet your real hungry huh boy?" Kevin asked seeing the puppy's tail wag cheerfully at the response. "Alright let's get you some breakfast before I get ready to leave for work" he stretched his sore limps and got up carrying Max in his arms to the kitchen.

…

The man's head was throbbing with pain from all the piled emails and paperwork that was covering his desk completely. Damn, he really needed to get this done so he could at least make this room look like a decent office. The ginger smiled bitter sweetly at a photograph of him and his father at his university graduation, which miraculously hadn't been covered in the mess.

Kevin remembered that they had had a very long conversation back in his second year of college. The jock had been struggling to keep a straight head after the events during high school with Edd. The first year had been alright, he had been able to pretend he was alright, pretend that Edd was alright. However by his second year he realized he was just functioning on lies, leaving guilt and regrets to devour him. Eventually Mr. Barr had had enough of seeing his son's torn expressions and sat him down in Kevin's old room.

It was then that the ginger had confessed of his relationship with Eddward and told the entire truth behind the raven's haired tragic suffering. His father had not taken the news too well in the beginning not necessarily because Kevin had a relationship with another boy, but because his son had not trusted him. Kevin knew he was never going to see Edd again, and through his dim green eyes his father had been able to understand that his son needed closure. The tired man knew that his son had truly been in love and granted him with wise words and left the ginger sobbing while his father hugged him tightly almost like when he was young and woke up to nightmares.

The next day with the push of his father Kevin had been able to confront his mother as well, who only smiled sweetly and hugged her son dearly whispering a simple "I love you". That had been Kevin's 'closure' because he felt like he finally began to heal, overall life got better for the ginger and he only prayed it had for Eddward as well. He prayed Eddward could let himself be loved by another no matter how heartbreaking that wish felt, Kevin knew the raven haired deserved it.

A short blond named Georg stepped into the office interrupting his train of thought. "Hey Kev, someone's here to see you?"

"Who?" Kevin questioned looking curiously to the time on his desk top; hm it was too late for anyone he knew to pay him a visit.

"Some Marion I think?" George answered scratching the back of his head.

Kevin heart stopped beating right there, after a small moment he brushed it off feeling embarrassed that he was acting like a kid again "Uh, yeah let him in" he placed his pen down and quickly began fidgeting with his messy hair.

"Good evening Kevin, I hope I'm not intruding on anything important" Kevin heard the sweet precise voice that echoed through the room. He looked up and slowly stood staring in awe as Eddward closed the door behind him. It still felt like he was seeing the raven haired man in a dream, it was still weird and nerve wracking!

"Hey Edd, no your good need some time to clear my thick head out of all this work anyways" Kevin nervously laughed seeing the smile on Eddward's face just made his chest feel like it was being squeezed. The ginger cleared his throat "So what's up?" he sat on his desk and gestured for Edd to have a seat as well.

"Well, I actually came to have my poor car maintenance, Eddy mentioned you had your shop close to the apartments I had applied for." Edd smiled sitting down and placing a small paper bag on the floor. As he looked at Kevin he was trying his best not to just jump on the ginger "I actually just received my acceptance to the apartment and well I headed on over, said why not do some catching up with an old friend."

Kevin swore he was seeing an angel speak; Edd had truly grown up and very gracefully too, his simple movements and expressions where so endearing to the ginger, he didn't know what to do with himself and just begged to god he didn't look like a blushing fool. "That's great to hear, and you're welcome anytime Edd" he smirked truly happy the man wanted to talk with him.

Eddward looked around the room "I'm pleased you were able to peruse your true passion Kevin"

"You can thank my dad, it's thanks to him I'm here" Kevin looked around as well spotting his employees beginning to close through a window who he considered a third family in his life.

"I beg your pardon, but where is your father? I have a small message from my parents to him and I haven't seen him around town" Edd noticed the picture of the Barr men sitting on Kevin's desk and smiled at the endearing love they had for one another.

Kevin sifted a bit uncomfortable "Uh… he passed away over a year ago" he smiled down at Edd as he saw the soft expression tear into gloom.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware…" Edd frowned seeing the slight sorrow in Kevin's eyes.

"Nah, it's alright I've…healed" Kevin smiled to reassure the concerned man in front of him.

The door opened once again interrupting there somewhat tense atmosphere revealing the short blond. "Hey man your car's all good" He handed the keys back to Eddward "We'll be leaving now boss, have a good night both of you" he waved goodbye.

"Night George, don't get too wasted tonight" Kevin waved after the blond knowing that it was the blonds day off the next day. The ginger only got rolling of eyes from the short man before he disappeared once again. Kevin chuckled "Looks like your car didn't need much done, not surprising though"

Edd nervously laughed "Indeed…" the raven haired stood up grabbing the paper bag and handing it to Kevin. "I've brought you a small present however you're welcome to open it once you get home…" The raven haired man scratched at his arm hesitantly.

The ginger stared at the bag surprised of the simple gesture the man had presented him. He wondered what was inside; it didn't seem too heavy, the object was something small like clothing. He smiled at Edd "Thanks" Kevin realized that Edd was most likely giving presents to everyone in the cul-de-sac and thought it was sweet. He noticed the sky beginning to turn into those mix of colored he loved to see so much whenever he was finished with work.

Deciding to leave the rest of the work for the next day Kevin looked at the time, perfect. "Hey as a thank you I have a small present for you as well" the ginger wink as he shut down his computer and quickly piled up all the paperwork.

"You don't have too Kevin truly" Eddward watched Kevin run around the office clearing everything to close up.

"No seriously come, you'll love it" Kevin smiled taking a hold of Edd by the shoulder and pushing him out the office. He closed up the shop and covered Eddward's eyes leading him forward across the abandoned street to the perfect spot Kevin loved to watch the scenery. "Alright get ready for something awesome" Kevin whispered "one…two….three" he released Eddward and let the man take full sight of the beauty that was presented in front of them.

Eddward was in awe, he had never seen a sunset so beautiful in his entire life, and somehow the thought that Kevin was standing next to him made it even more special. He breathed in the cool air filling his lungs with pure glory. This was definitely the best. "Looks like you still now me…I love it" Eddward smiled not for a second leaving his sight off the sun set afraid he might tear up and kiss Kevin at the sight of the ginger. This moment brought back the memory of Christmas so long ago. The ginger had set up a beautiful area on the hills that overlooked the town and the night sky perfectly. It was then Edd realized his shared feeling for the ginger and had pulled him into a kiss. It had been a magical night as was this sunset.

The red head stared at Eddward's expression; yeah he was definitely still truly, madly in love with Eddward Marion. He wanted to love this man, hold him, kiss him… Kevin sighed ripping his eyes from the truthfully the most beautiful being in this scene and looked at the setting sun. "You know, it's crazy how fate works…" Kevin sighed crossing his arms and continued "I was the one who was supposed to be in that car that night" Eddward looked up at Kevin confused by his words "I was supposed to have gone to my aunt's house that weekend, I was supposed to have gotten in that accident"

The raven haired realized Kevin was talking about his father and frowned once again knowing fully well the ginger man probably needed to let some of his sorrow be heard. "My old man decided to leave me in charge of the shop, said I needed to learn how to manage on my own… I got a call at 5 in the morning that night." Kevin looked down at Edd "It's weird things change so fast huh…before we know it it's been years" his emerald eyes stared into those crystal blue orbs searching for something, a sign "Look at you, you're back" Kevin smiled "I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again honestly" he looked back at the now dark sky filled with glowing stars placing his hands on the bars of the fence and leaned against it.

Eddward followed his gaze up to the sky. He didn't know what to feel, his heart throbbed at knowing the ginger had a hard time healing since their separation. It was a tragedy that Kevin had lost someone so dearly loved, never to see, hear, or touch them again. Only memories remained, Edd was sure Kevin thought about his father a lot hopefully he didn't feel guilty or regret. He reached a hand out to Kevin's and gripped it tightly "I'm certain your father is very proud of the man you have become…I certainly am" Edd looked up to the sky praying Mr. Barr was watching over Kevin in this very moment.

Both men leaned into each other's warmth, their hands intertwined, and their eyes roaming though the night sky. The cool breeze running through their hair, and soft smiles on their faces… they were alright. For now they pretended like nothing was wrong with the world and just enjoyed each other's company naming off constellations like they would when they were together. For tonight they were simple human beings without a care in the world. Just for tonight they held on, because they were alive and well.

* * *

**_Leave your lovely reviews i enjoy reading them very much!_**

**_And look forward to the next chapter and find out what is inside the bag!_**

**_BTW if you can't get enough of Kevedd and desperately need more head on over to my other fanfic called All We Are based on Rev!Kevedd. I update every monday and friday :3_**


	16. FIN

_**This is it! the final chater of the scientist!**_

_**I realized about a week ago that on Feb. 12 it was a year that i had posted this story, and as much i wanted to post it before i just didn't have time to work on it until yesterday night.**_

_**I have three songs that go along with this chapter if you want to play them**_

**_The first one is Without you by Oh Wonder_**

**_and then there is some smut towards the end and you can play: The end of all things by Panic! at the Disco_**

**_the very last scene please play Stay with Me a cover done Madilyn Bailey (she has a beautiful voice!)_**

**_Alright hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any errors and bad grammer i wrote this late this night._**

* * *

The tired ginger locked the door behind him and smiled at the sweet pup that wagged his tail at the arrival of his owner "Hey boy, sorry I'm late" Kevin bent down and swooped the dog in his arms "Look we have a present" Max barked impatiently at Kevin "Alright, alright food first" the ginger chuckled.

Kevin placed the bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He placed max's food in his bowl, and sat down at the table watching to pup eat. He wasn't too hungry himself tonight; it had been already a fulfilling evening for the ginger. He was more than content flashing his big goofy smile as he watched the pup wag his tail happily.

Eventually he eyes trailed back to the living room to the bag that sat in the couch. He was becoming extremely impatient wanting to know what was inside it, what could the raven haired possibly have given him as a gift? Was it the usual general gift, because if he had gotten everyone else a gift then surely it wasn't anything too unique.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Kevin let out a groan and stood up. Slowly making his way to the couch, he heard he pup run after him. He grabbed the bag and sat down placing it in his lap and staring at it. He remembered the warm touch from the others hand, they had felt just the same. The same boney long fingers, they had always been soft, yet this time there was a sense of firmness in them. Not the same awkward hands that had held his so long ago.

The ginger supposed it was a good starting place for them, at least to establish a friendship once again. He honestly wouldn't mind having nothing more than friendship with Edd if it meant he'd stay in his life. Even if that meant watching the man love another, sure it'd be painful but he'd get used to it, no he had to...

Kevin felt Max's paws on his legs and looked away from the bag to pick up the pup. "You ready to find out what's inside?" He asked getting a cheerful bark in response. Kevin chuckled and took off the small piece of tape that sealed the bag close. Max immediately jumped into the bag blocking Kevin. "Maaaax, let's me see" he whined grabbing the pup and pulling him out of the bag. In the pup mouths was a familiar red baseball cap "Is this... Woah" Kevin took the cap from Max and examined it, it was his old hat, and the very one he had given to Edd. It had been very well preserved, cleaner than he had left it. The small scratches and the signature on the inside were still there just as he had left it. He laughed happily from the nostalgia.

"Dork..." Kevin shook his head chuckling to himself. Max sensing his owners mixed emotions and began licking his face "Hey Max guess whose hat this is?" He nudged the pups head "it's mine!" The man began to tear up, just what in the hell was Eddward trying to tell him by sending this? Was he trying to state that this was it that the one thing that had bonded them over the year was over? Or was it the contrary?

Max's bark woke him up from his thoughts and scooped him up walking to the bedroom. He walked straight to the night stand where a certain black striped beanie laid. The ginger placed his red cap next to the beanie and smiled fondly at the sight. "Perfect don't you think Max" with a bark Kevin hugged the pup closer "I'm such a loser...alright time for bed."

...

The raven haired man made his way through a field of names and flowers of all colors. There were beautiful marble stones and crosses surrounding him, making him feel at peace. He walked ever so slowly taking in the beauty from each decor and reading out the dates engraved on to the stone. There so many, woman, men, young and old.

Finally he found the name he had been searching for, a wonderful white stone with gold letters engraved into it. It read

_Tom Thomas Barr_

_Beloved son, husband, and father_

_A true hero_

_1965-2015_

Edd sadden at the sight, he had rarely known Mr. Barr however he was well aware how important he was to Kevin. He bent down to place an arrangement of forget me not's on the tomb stone. "I hope you are able to see what a great man your son has become, he has the shop running very successfully" he smiled somberly down "…I promise to keep a look out for Kevin"

He stayed kneeling down and sighed looking at the beautiful golden letters forming his name "Ah, my apologies nearly forgot, mother and father send their respects they thank you deeply for your dedication to looking after our home after I left." The raven haired rubbed at his arms, the season was beginning to become cold. "Pardon me but I…I want you to know that I love your son…" Eddward ran his fingers through his hair "I can't help feel what I feel… and all I know is that I can't seem to forget or move on from him. So when I promise to keep a look out for him, I mean that I'll do whatever it takes to keep him well and happy. If that means pretending to not feel this love I have for him, than that shall be it, I will not interfere but instead support should Kevin find love again." He chuckled to himself finally standing up "you may be asking yourself why on earth would I make a promise like this, and that my good man is because I am a fool who is hopelessly devoted to your son Kevin Barr. Yes I am foolish" Eddward laughed to himself than gave a final smile and whispered "I wish you peace", turned around and walked away.

…

Before Kevin or Edd knew it the yellow leaves on the trees turned brown and fell one after the other eventually leaving the ground in a mess blown by the winter wind. The day was rainy and Edd sat on his couch drinking tea and going over paperwork of some clients from the hospital. He had gotten a job there, mainly thanks to his father who used to work there, but what he was most excited was his second job at Peach Creek High. The raven haired had taken on the job of counselor and often took over teaching biology every time a teacher wasn't able to make it. The entire school admired and appreciated his hard work and positivity. Most times he's watch out for bully's, and would get many students with concerns and problems come in to his office from all grades. They were all precious to Eddward; he sincerely loved working with these children reminding him he was in their place once upon a time.

The new apartment was perfect; it somehow felt right to him, because it was more comfortable since he was living alone, not like his large empty house. Double D never truly cared for that house, always bringing him bitter and somber memories. However his current apartment never felt like home either, maybe it was because he had only just been there only 4 months.

He'd visit the cul-de-sac often on Sunday's and would have dinner with Eddy and Lee. It had become tradition quite honestly, though Eddward felt bad about intruding the couple's space, both Eddy and Lee insisted upon his visit. Every time he walked in through that rusty door of Eddy's house, the wonderful smell of baked goods would storm his nostrils and the television volume would be on full blast radiating the sport reporter's voice throughout the entire place…that to Edd felt like home.

It was a shame though, that his dear lovable Ed wasn't around habitually to meet for he lived off on the country side with Rolf. Sure he knew the boy was having fun going wild and helping to raise those baby chicks, but Edd felt the need of one of his famous bear hugs sometimes. Least it comforted him to know that they would surely come on holidays.

Whenever he'd visit eddy he's find Ed's mother in the garden and would walk over to say hello or help her around the garden a bit. It was always a pleasure; she was a sweet woman with a heart just as big as Ed's. Eddward could tell she often felt lonesome with Edd living far and Sarah off in College with Jimmy. So he often joined her those Sunday mornings to help her and lonely soul. She would often bring out lovely snacks for them to enjoy while they rested on the front porch and talked about many things. Edd would find himself wishing his own mother was just as sweet and affectionate as Ed's.

Nazz would join them every so often when she had the time. Other time's she would through a big dinner party for all their friends from the Cul-de Sac, well for all of those who were available and still remained in town. These were Edd's favorites though not everyone was always present, he still laughed to the foolishness of Eddy and Kevin that took them back to their childhood. Though now it was playful and they joked around, honestly it was a blessing that these two get along well without punching each other in the face.

Most of the time Edd would stay behind and help Nazz clean up, and after a few times Kevin did so as well. Sometimes Nazz would disappear into thin air running of to who knows where leaving Edd along with Kevin as his only company. Those nights, Kevin and Edd would wash the dishes happily chatting. They'd stay out on the porch if it wasn't too cold talking waiting for Nazz to reappear. Some nights it would seem like Kevin would stand closer to him; it could very possibly be his lovesick brain, so Edd would brush it off.

On those nights Eddward James Marion would return home with a sift smile pasted on his gleeful face, and he go to bed admitting that it was all coming back to him. He remembered the feeling when he kissed Kevin for the first time, the anxiousness in his belly when they announced their relationship to their friends, and the wonderful feeling of Kevin's rough fingers on his skin as their lips crashed together. He'd blush as he felt his entire body feeling extremely hot. He'd look at the night sky through his window and desperately wished he'd move on soon, for Kevin Thomas Barr would soon be the end of him.

He'd wish that Kevin hadn't developed into the wonder man that he was. He'd wish Kevin wasn't so caring, so helpful, and so cheery. He'd wish Kevin hadn't gain all that muscle, so he wouldn't be so distracted during the dinner parties. He'd wish Kevin didn't possess that wicked smirk that had his heart in a mess. _Sigh~_

Edd closed he's eyes and wished he'd feel the ginger's warmth envelop him completely.

Now the raven haired sat laughing away his childish thoughts, as he put down the paper work and finish he's tea. "Truly childish of me…" he observed the rain drops slide down his glass door.

…

Kevin struggled his way into the grocery store, damn snow had finally hit Peach creek and hard. It had been very difficult to drive to the store, seeing many crashed cars then it was a struggle to walk from the parking lot to the entrance, when he entered he almost wanted to sing hallelujah. He had come out knowing they may be snowed in for sure any time soon, and decided to stack up on food before it happened. He grabbed his shopping cart and began to wonder aisle after aisle grabbing anything that seemed good to him and most of it was canned food.

Kevin wasn't the greatest cook, but he knew how to do simple dishes like spaghetti. He'd usually get home late or felt too lazy to actually cook, so he'd microwave his food and call it good. He was still alive so he didn't mind.

He turned to the dairy product aisle and his eyes went wide with a sparkle in his eye as he saw a certain raven haired young man. "Hey Edd!" he cheerfully waved pushing his cart forward.

Eddward turned and return his wave with a smile "What a pleasant surprise Kevin"

"Yeah I'm happy I made it here alive!" Kevin laughed shrugging towards outside.

"Certainly, as much I love the snow, it has made it very difficult to drive around town. I fear it will get worse" Edd grabbed at his pony tail a bit nervous.

"It might, that's why I'm here buying food before it all closes" Kevin leaned against his cart "This happened before though about 3 years ago, not surprised it's happening again"

"Oh dear, I feared that might be the case and came here to buy some essentials" he looked down at Kevin's cart and frowned.

Kevin taking note of this was curious "What's wrong?"

Edd look back up "Kevin I understand you aren't the best cook, but surviving off canned food is undoubtedly unhealthy."

Kevin laughed it was like hearing the 17 year old Edd scolding him once again.

"It isn't humorous Kevin, I'm being serious you should learn to cook a bit more to better your health I mean." Edd picked up on of the cans and smiled "I don't believe chicken noodle soup is fulfilling nourishment for a big guy like you"

"Trust me I've tried, not no way no how. I'm profoundly a bad cook Edd. Can't help it, though I make a great pasta…though now that I remember that was because you showed me how" he chuckled at the memory. "You've always been a great cook, why don't you cook for me?" he elbowed the raven haired man playfully.

Edd blush immensely at the thought of cooking for Kevin like a spouse cooking for their partner. He coughed a bit to clear his throat "W-Well I may not be able to cook for you, but if you'd like I can teach you some healthier recipes?"

Kevin took this as a great opportunity and his smile grew wider "Sounds great, is tonight a good time to start?"

The raven haired blushed slightly at Kevin's enthusiasm and smiled "Yes tonight is good" he gave a playful shove to Kevin's shoulders "though you must please get rid of these cans"

They went back around the entire store looking for the ingredients that they would need for tonight's meal, and on the way Edd taught Kevin what to look for in food. They both paid for their groceries and said their goodbye's at the exit and headed their respective ways to their car within the rapid falling snow.

Kevin was very excited to get on over to Edd's place later that day, and though that the evening just couldn't arrive fast enough.

…

An hour before Kevin was ready to leave he received a text message from Edd sending him his address. The ginger smiled happily, picking up his pup and swinging him around the living room. "Look Max, its Edd" he laughed siting down on the couch and replied with a see you later. He looked outside to see the snow piling up some more and feeling guilty leaving the pup alone he sent another text to the raven haired asking if it was alright to bring Max along. Eddward of course happily welcomed the pup.

Keivn than gave Max a quick bath to have him look presentable, and after 30 mins of struggle he managed to get the dog all nice and clean. "Silly you're going to meet Edd, the owner of the beanie you keep trying to cuddle with ya know" he nuzzled the dog's head with a towel. He had caught the pup many times buried inside the beanie as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. It was sweet, he had a feeling the pup would like Edd.

Kevin pulled the pup into a warm sweater just his size and wrapped him in a blanket before placing him inside his cage. He grabbed his own coat and a beanie as he gripped the cage steady going out. The snow seemed to calm down, through the streets were no better than this morning the only difference was that as he made his way to Edd's the streets seemed to have a lot less cars driving around, better for him actually as it was a less of a chance he'd crash into someone.

He drove by the street that passed by his shop and smiled quickly glancing at his pride. The pup seemed to recognize the street as well and gave a bark. Kevin normally didn't like keeping the poor thing cooped up in the cage mainly because Max would begin to whine and cry until he was let out to freely roam.

The ginger took a bit to recognize the building from the direction and pulled into the apartment's lower parking lot then sent Edd a quick text letting him know they had arrived safely. He put the pup back inside the cage and closed his car going into the elevator. As he waited patiently for the elevator to hit the 4th floor Kevin couldn't help but feel a mixture of nervous and excitement, this was the first time in the 8 months that Edd had been back that they would meet up like this. Sure it was great talking alone to him when Nazz gave them their alone time but this, now this was mind blowing awesome.

He nervously stepped up to the door that was Edd's apartment and raised a fist to knock. He didn't have to wait long as he heard rushed steps to the door, and immediately reminding him of their time together when he go over to Edd's and he'd hear those nervous footsteps from behind the door. The raven haired opened the door and smiled "Come in Kevin, I'm sure it must be freezing out there"

"Thanks, and yeah it sure as hell it is" he took a moment to let his eyes scan the place and saw how nicely it resembled Edd. The living room was clean and filled with texts however it had much more life in it than his old house did. Kevin bent to take his boots off and coat placing the cage down for moment.

Edd handed Kevin some slippers and bent down "Oh and you must be Max" he opened the cage and was immediately happily greeted by the pup. "You are so precious" he smiled looking at the sweater the pup wore.

Kevin chuckled loving the scene "Yup, that's my Max" he scratched the back of his neck "He's a very active pup so I hope you don't mind too much" he shrugged.

Edd pick up Max in his arms and stood straight "I don't mind at all, he's simply so cute" he bent down and placed the dog down letting him explore. "Alright shall we?" Edd gestured towards the kitchen.

The ginger nodded and followed after the other "So what we makin'?" he asked looking through the ingredients.

Edd turned towards Kevin and smiled "not to start fancy, but I thought it would be wonderful to make pan-seared salmon with kale and apple salad, if that is alright with you?"

"Yeah that sounds choice" Kevin grinned.

They both washed their hands before starting and began cooking chatting as they did. Every so often their shoulders would bump together or their fingers would brush against each other. Max would walk in and out of the kitchen trying to get Edd's attention.

About half an hour they had finished and thanks to Edd the plate was neatly garnished. They set up the table and placed the plate "I have just the thing to thing to perfectly complement this" he went to open a cabinet and took out two glasses and a red wine bottle. "you should feel proud" Edd poured the wind into the glasses.

Kevin chuckled nervously "Well it was all mainly you" he looked at the other sitting down and smiling at him. He noticed a strand of his silky dark hair fall on to his face making Kevin blush remembering the feeling of his fingers running through that striking black hair. The scene also reminded him of when he'd stay over at the Edd's house and they sleep cuddled together after having dinner and wake up still in each other's arms. Kevin began to eat and drank the wine feeling the need of the substance at the moment.

The evening was pleasant full of chit chat about their work and Kevin ended up spending the night on the couch for safety reasons as Edd had instructed. The following morning Kevin was able to leave but not before a tearful goodbye between Edd and Max. What made this night all the better is that it kept repeating itself every week, soon Kevin and Max were going over to Edd's place two times a week and would usually end the night happily chitchatting away, until it was time to leave. Edd had begun to go over Kevin's place once in a while as well, but it was more convenient for Kevin to come over. The sad feeling he always had after dinner though never left Kevin's chest.

The winter air began to warm up as the days passed soon they saw cherry blossom trees blooming beautifully all around town. Peach creek began to be more alive and bright as children ran along chasing squirrels and the birds sang their beautiful tunes throughout the entire town. Edd was able to place some flowers out on his balcony, radiating his home with life.

One spring evening Kevin had come over once again for dinner, as usual. They had eaten another of Eddward's wonderful cooking and chit chatted about their week. However after a couple of glasses the ginger began to feel a bit somber, still pretty much in control of himself though not his thoughts and most definitely not his mouth. He needed to know if he was alright he supposed, he needed to know how Edd managed to stand on his feet after everything that had happened. "Eddward?"

Edd looked up noticing the saddening look in the ginger's eyes "Yes Kevin?"

"…what happened?"

The raven haired gave Kevin a confused look "I don't understand"

"I just…I just can't go on without thinking about what happened, what happened with you, what happened with me" Kevin shoulder slouched and he sat back in his chair sighing a bit awkwardly.

"Oh Kevin…" Edd reached a hand out to Kevin and held it tightly "I had no idea you had been thinking about that still"

"Since you arrived honestly" he massaged his head with his free hand and held tightly to Edd's hand.

"Come we'll talk about this in a moment, just let me clean this up" Edd motioned for Kevin to go sit in the living room while he placed the dishes in a dish washer.

Kevin rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed "no I should leave…" he stood up placing his dishes in the sink.

"Wait Kevin don't go" he stood up and held the man by his shoulders gently. Kevin just leaned his head onto the man's shoulder. "Kevin?" he wrapped his arms around the gingers body desperately needing to cling onto the man "I'm sorry I left you like that, we both needed time to mend on our own"

"I know…"Kevin wrapped his arms around the raven hair's waist and comfortably tucked his nose into his neck smelling the wonderful scent of soap. "I've missed you like crazy ya know"

Edd felt his voice get caught in his throat, his chest painfully aching. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't miss you just as much, but I did I truly did" he leaned his head on the gingers shoulder.

"Do you still do?" Kevin peeked up to take a look at those crystal blue eyes he adored so much.

Edd stared back torn about what he wanted to say and do "Always…" he voice came out in a whisper he awkwardly smiled back up to the man.

The ginger couldn't believe this, this had to be dream these past 9 months had to have been a dream, and he must be in some coma. He leaned in closer gently pressing his chapped lips onto those soft angelic lips that belong to Eddward. They held tightly onto each other not wanting to let the other one go, their lips mending with one another as if it depended upon their lives. Eddward was the first to break as he gasped for air, and chuckled a bit placing his forehead against Kevin's.

Kevin grinned "god I missed this" he pecked the man's lips once again.

"I did too" Edd kissed back and they both began to laugh still clinging on to each other with some tears escaping their joyful eyes.

.

.

.

"Max sit still will you!" Kevin begged as he rushed around his home trying to clean up whatever the pup had dropped on the floor. Edd was going to come over for dinner to his place, making Kevin feel a bit nervous the summer air was in no way helping at all. This wasn't the first time Edd had come over, but because school had finally let out it meant that Edd would be able to potentially stay over and maybe watch a movie or something.

Not long he heard the familiar knocking on his door and he rushed to open it seeing his wonderful boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Edd" Kevin smirked lost in the beautiful view in front of him.

The raven haired man stepped closer and cupped his cheeks with a gentle hand placing a loving kiss on his lover. "Good afternoon Mr. Barr" he said as he stepped inside the small apartment.

Damn it, sometimes it was so fucking hard not to get hard Kevin chuckled closing the door. It had now been 4 months since they had gotten back together and it was still weird calling the raven haired boyfriend, yet it was a good weird. It felt right.

Their relationship had been developing slowly, well mainly because they both had busy lives especially Edd, but neither of them minded seeing as they could get away with a lot more things now that they were adults. Most dinner nights ended with a pleasant talk about their week and somehow always ended up in a steamy make out, but never further. Kevin fearing he might scare off Edd from some trauma of what had happened.

Eddward of could noticed this, and knew the ginger far too well to take a guess. So today that they had no excuses, and he had brought the perfect wine to loss themselves up. He greeted the pup who had grown a considerable amount since he had met him, handing him a treat he had bought on his way there. The pup licked his hand in joy and took his treat running off to the living room.

Edd turned his head to Kevin and smiled, he genuinely felt happy.

Kevin wrapped his arms around the man and smiled back when he felt the other kiss his neck. "How was the last day of school?"

"Alright, a bit sad to see them go, but I'll survive" he ran his fingers through the short ginger hair "I just wanted to be here with you" he sighed happily.

"Me too" Kevin breathed in that wonderful scent. "Food is finished" he stated unwrapping himself from Edd.

"Let's eat then" they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Since Edd had begun teaching Kevin to cook, the ginger had gotten better at it with only simple dishes of course. They sat down eating a wonderfully prepared chicken and pasta casserole with veggies. They laughed along to some stories Kevin shared of his employees at a party they gone to once. Once finished Edd washed dished and Kevin dried them with their hips swaying with one another as they listened to songs from their younger years.

Edd dried his hands and waited for Kevin to place the last dish away before turning the gingers face and kissing him. Kevin leaned in to the kiss tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he gasped as Edd bit his upper lip. With a smirk Edd's tongue invaded the others and began to explore familiar territory knowing exactly well where to brush against to get the ginger to moan.

Kevin lowered his hands, one slightly pulling at the other's shirt, while the other cupped Edd's bottom making the man groan. They pulled back slightly gasping for much needed air though their lips continued to touch. "Bedroom?" Edd asked simply making Kevin eyes open wide.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked with a red face.

Edd chuckled cupping the gingers face in his hands "Kevin dear we aren't in high school anymore. I'm alright it's in the past and I just want to enjoy this moment with you" he kissed the blushing man.

Kevin smiled picking Edd up off the ground, it was a bit difficult cause he had grown so much from his wimpy body 8 years ago. "You don't have to ask me twice" Kevin laughed. As they maneuvered their way to the bedroom they saw the pup fast asleep on the couch and smiled at him. Edd planted kisses in Kevin's neck as he waited to be put down on the bed. This was the first time he had stepped inside the gingers room, it wasn't as messy has his old room in his parents' house, but not necessarily neat. He didn't mind since his attention was ripped away by the freckled chest that came into view and the ginger took his shirt off.

Only then could he see the true glory that sculpted his body perfectly making seem like some Greek god. Kevin reach down and unbuttoned Edd's shirt off leaving a trail of kisses at he went, he slid the shirt off his shoulder and nibbled and sucked at the others neck until it left a mark. He looked up to admire his work, and felt his pants tighten at the look of desire that Edd possessed in his eyes.

Edd pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him bending down to kiss his lover. Kevin slipped Edd's shirt all the way off and threw it out of the way as he sat up kissing the tanned chest, his tongue licking over perked up nipples. The raven hair's hand tangled themselves around the gingers neck and hair. He arched his back at the pleasant feeling of Kevin's kisses on his hot body. Edd look up engulfed in pleasure of the feeling of their tight pants brush against each other as he grind, and his eyes suddenly went wide seeing a familiar black stripped beanie on the night stand. He felt tears escape his eyes and he held tightly on to Kevin.

Kevin felt the man's body tremble a bit and looked up seeing tears running down his cheeks. Immediately he cupped Edd's face and kissed his eyes "Hey, hey what's wrong? If you really don't -" he was silenced with a passionate kiss from the other pushing him back down on the bed.

Edd pulled back his tears falling onto Kevin, he sniffed "Good lord do I love you" he smiled rubbing the tears away with his hands.

Kevin was dumfounded by the sudden confession. He pulled Edd's hands away held them tightly to his chest and smiled at Edd. "I love you more dork" he could see the honesty in Edd's teary eyes, and he thought that the profound love Edd felt in that moment couldn't mimic the gingers anymore perfectly.

Kevin brought Edd back on to the bed and down under him and kissed him once more as his hand worked to pull off Edd's pants, and threw him away somewhere. The ginger leaned down kissing Edd's stomach and began palming the other's hard length through his boxers looking up to see his reaction. Edd began to whine, his bit his lower lip as he begged Kevin with his eyes.

The man gladly complied and ripped off his boxers letting the hardened member spring out into freedom. Kevin gently touched the member until he grabbed it fully and ever so slowly pumped it while leaving gentle kisses all over Edd's body.

He heard the glorious soft sexy moans coming from Edd and felt his pants get even tighter. Eddward just looked so beautiful, with his hair in a messy pony tail and flushed skin, his lips parted revealing that gap he loved so much. Kevin leaned forward and brushed his tongue through the gap forcing Edd's lips to part further. Their tongues danced perfectly with one another, and when Kevin pumped Edd faster he let out a delightful moan that made him crazy.

Edd once again sat up to get on top of Kevin and began to mark the gingers freckled neck and chest as his hands franticly worked to pull Kevin's pants off. The dominance had the ginger feeling completely turned on and waited impatiently as the raven haired discarded his boxer and pants off of him, his hardened member now feeling pleasant of being released. Edd leaned back up and whispered in the ginger's ear "Lube?" as he pumped the ginger.

Kevin managed to speak "In the night stand" he gestured with his head, having his eyes closed from pure please of Edd's hand.

Edd then let go to grab the item and smiled seeing his hat next to the red baseball cap thinking it was cute of Kevin to have placed them together. He sat back down on top of Kevin opening the lube when Kevin grabbed it from his hands. "I'll do it" he smirked making Edd blush. He poured his fingers well enough when he reached behind Edd to his entrance rubbed a finger. Edd held onto the ginger's shoulders as he felt a finger go in easily, it moved around a moment before pushing in a second finger. Edd sighed from desire, and began pumping the ginger covering his member with lube. "T-There's a condom in my wallet if you want me to use it, though I'm clean" Kevin asked.

The raven haired shook his head a bit "I trust you, b-besides…" he moaned feeling the third finger entering him. "…I want you completely" he blushed looking down at the flushed freckled man.

Kevin blushed at the statement and he began to massage Edd's thigh with his free hand "You ready babe?" he asked.

Edd nodded and shivered as he felt Kevin's fingers leave him. He guided the freckled man's length to his entrance and ever so gently slid down. Kevin rolled his head back in pure pleasure trying his hardest not to let it take control because he just wanted consume Edd entirely. The other had his mouth opened in a silent scream as both pain and pleasure surged through his body. Edd took his time sliding all the way down, it had been a very long time since the last time he had had sexual intercourse, and his inside was extremely tight. Though this tightness only served to please the ginger further who gripped tightly onto the raven haired hips, letting a groan out whenever Edd slid down a bit further.

The man took a moment to rest when he had finally taken Kevin's entire length in before he pecked a kiss on his lips and slowly began moving. Both men closed their eyes, their arms entangling each other closer. Not too long Edd began to move faster driving the ginger mad, the feeling being inside Edd was over the top it was pure bliss.

Kevin brought his lover down and kissed him passionately as he raised his legs to wrap comfortable around him. He intertwined one of his hands with the others and both moaned at the new position. Edd wrapped his free arm around Kevin's neck while the other hid his flushed face in Edd's neck leaving kisses. Edd screamed out feeling his prostate being hit from Kevin's fast thrusting and arched his back "K-Kevin" he moaned out kissing the man's freckled shoulder.

They were both enveloped in love and lust, Kevin thrusting faster and deeper feeling stomach tighten. And Edd gasped out every time Kevin thrusted right. He tilted his head his head to lean against the other closing his eyes as he felt his end coming near. Edd arched his back with one final thrust from Kevin and ran his fingers down the gingers back making him come.

At the feeling of Edd's nails scratching his back and the tightening of Edd's inside, Kevin groaned and came shortly after the other. Kevin slumped down onto the other and kissed Edd's shoulder. After a moment of rest the man pulled out of Edd and pulled the covers over their naked tired bodies. Edd turned to cuddle close to the ginger seeing through the window that it was very late at night. He smiled and planted a loving kiss on his freckled chest, then whispering out "I love you" once more.

Kevin heard the man and tilted Edd's head up to face him and kissed him. "I love you more" his raspy voice spoke kissing Edd's cheek, than nose, eye, and finally his forehead. "Let's get some sleep". They sighed in peace and happiness as they closed their eyes falling deep into sleep with the comfort of the other's warm body.

…

Eddward James Marion stood out in the balcony of Kevin's apartment holding a cup of tea in hand, and wearing some shorts and oversized shirt that he had grabbed from the ginger's closet. The sun was beginning to rise illuminating every feature of his face in bright yellow and orange colors. The man had always been an early bird and loved the feeling of peace he got from the silent warm morning introducing a brand new day. He raised his cup to drink and smiled as he felt his sleepy boyfriend wrap his arms around him and mumble something into his shoulder. "Good morning Kevin, did you sleep well?"

The ginger raised his head and smiled kissing his boyfriend "Better than I had in forever" he hugged the man closer to his chest. "You look fantastic in my clothes"

Edd laughed "I highly doubt it" he leaned his head back onto the man's shoulder smiling outward as the sky began to turn a baby blue.

"Hey Edd" Kevin spoke out.

"Yes Kevin?" Edd closed his eye's loving the warmth from the sun and the ginger's warm bare chest.

"I-I saw this house close to where my shop is, on top of a hill it has an awesome view of the beach and the town…" he waited a moment and saw Edd turn his head to make eye contact with him. "W-what I'm saying is, uh, do you, ya know wanna move in together?"

Immediately a huge smile was on the raven hair's face and he leaping to hug his boyfriend and kissing in the process "I would love that dearly Kevin Thomas Barr" he smiled into another kiss.

Yes this time around everything was going to be fine, they had each other to overcome whatever the future held for them. They leaned into each other watching the town begin to become alive with noise and movement from the citizens. They were together, stronger than ever, their heart repaired and ready to love once more. They were going to start again, this time they do it the right way. No matter how long time had passed the boy's heart were united as one never once fading from the love they felt for one another. The raven haired recalled the October night he had been swinging in the playground so long ago now and smiled fondly, that's where their story began he thought. The man had never felt safer, or happier than being his the arms of Kevin Barr, the one and only love of his life. They were in love, and that would never change in the course of their lifetime.

FIN

* * *

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT UPDATING FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story i know it wasn't the best and a bit rushed but it was my first fanfic to write and i have learned alot from writing it.**_

_**Hope you have a wonder valentines day! Kevin and Edd will surely enjoy it very much ;)**_

_**Alright peace out you beautiful wonderful people. thank you all so so soooooo much for your reviews that motivated me to finished this story. Am not gonna lie i did think about just not finishing it, but then i said it would be mean of me to do that.**_

_**Love you all, have a good day/nigh love you!**_

**_If you wish you can continue by reading my other fanfic All We Are which is suppose to partly be what i wanted to happen in The scientist but was too scared to write. _**


End file.
